Everything started from that day
by Plush
Summary: EPILOGUE. Unsatisfied with the outcome of their game on that rainy day, Echizen Ryoma requested a re-match with the tensai senpai Fuji Syuusuke. It wasn't a wise thing to do. And everything started from that day. FemRyoXFuji
1. Frustration

Disclaimer : I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**Everything start on that day**

Summary: Echizen Ryoma was unhappy with the outcome of his match with Fuji Syuusuke on that rainy day. He wanted to request a rematch with the tensai. Since Fuji Syuusuke was Fuji Syuusuke, Echizen cannot expected to get his rematch for free. But the price he must pay for it was… Read it and find out! Pairing FujiXEchizen.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was not happy, not at all. In fact, he was frustrated. Ever since that rainy day, he was utterly disturbed by this uneasy feeling. If Ryuuzaki-sensei (1) didn't stop them, maybe he wouldn't be like that. But because of a _damn stupid_ rain, his match with Fuji-senpai (2) was left like a fish tail story, the conclusion non-existence.

Many time, he was going to ask Fuji-senpai for a rematch, but he didn't. Why? Because Fuji Syuusuke was known to be a sadist and would only do what would bring profit to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't do anything for free. If Ryoma wanted a rematch, that would mean he will have to pay for it by somehow. But owing something to Fuji Syuusuke was something no one wanted to be stuck with. But then, what to do to get ride of this uneasiness again? He hated it! Oh! He _soooooo_ hated it!

_'__That's it! I'm going to request a rematch from Fuji-senpai, no matter what's the price for it!' _Echizen left in hurry – before he changed his mind again.

* * *

(1) sensei : teacher;

(2) senpai : upperclassman – Fuji is a senior, Echizen, a freshman.


	2. Decision and Date?

From last time…

'_That's it! I'm going to request a rematch from Fuji-senpai, no matter what's the price for it!'_ Echizen decided while leaving in hurry – before he changed his mind again.

* * *

'_He will ask me for a rematch!'_ That was exactly what Fuji Syuusuke thought, smiling, as he saw Seigaku's baby boy stomped to him.

Ever since that day under the rain, Echizen was acting strange. The young seemed to always look for him, as he wanted to tell him something. But once facing him, Echizen couldn't say it, as if something was keeping him from doing it. And when he really really wanted to say it, something or someone will interrupted him: being dragged away by Momoshiro, felt victim of one of Kikjmaru's death-glomp, need Ooishi's help to save his life, caught between Kaido's and Momoshiro's arguing, being assign laps from Tezuka for slacking, Kawamura's burning episodes, Inui giving him news training menu, etc.

This morning, after their practice, the boy requested to talk to him – _in private_ – after the school practice. Fuji only nodded at him with his usual smile, though inside he was grinning, fully expecting that moment.

Fuji as always been intrigued by the boy. Younger of the team, yet the best. He even won against Tezuka. He was antisocial, but it seemed that everybody were drawn to him by some mysterious attraction. He even caught Fuji's attention, which was an incredible accomplishment. No one ever made Fuji felt that way. Of course, Tezuka also caught Fuji's interest because of his skills in tennis, but no one had been able to stir him like Echizen does. The boy lit strong thrilling emotions.

As the young boy stopped in front of him, fire burning in his eyes, Fuji laughed inside.

"Fuji-senpai, I want a rematch!" Ryoma stated.

'_How cute!'_ Fuji chuckled.

"Fine."

Ryoma sighed happily inside. That was easier than he thought.

"But I expected something in return."

Or not.

'_I knew it!__ What else can you expect from a sadist?!'_

"What?"

"Hum… There is a upcoming photography contest I want to take part. I agree to have a rematch with you if you pose for me," Fuji said.

"Posing?" Ryoma wondered. _'Well, that's not too dangerous.'_ "Fine."

"Of course, you must do everything I said and wear every clothes I want, right?"

Ryoma reflected again, biting his lips. He was not sure that it's a safe thing, but…

"Whatever you want."

"Then it's settle. When to you want to play?"

"This Friday after school!"

"Okay! It's a date! See ya!" Fuji walked away, waving his hand.

_'__Huh? What date?'_ Ryoma was bewildered. _'Bah! I got the rematch, so it's fine!'_


	3. Let's Make it More Interesting

Thank you for reviewing!

From Rikkaidailurv : that's kinda funny. i wouldn't expect Ryoma to actually lose to Fuji, but i wanna see what will happen next.

Read the next chaps and you'll know!

Firey Chronicles: ...No matter what? XD

Yeah! No matter what!

Firey Chronicles: probably stick him in a dress XD

Wait and see!

* * *

From last time…

"Okay! It's a date! See ya!" Fuji walked away, waving his hand.

_'__Huh? What date?'_ Ryoma was bewildered. _'Bah! I got the rematch, so it's fine!'_

* * *

Friday afternoon, practice finished. Everyone already left, excepted for the Seigaku's tensai and the little prince.

"Nee, Echizen. How about we made this match a little bit more interesting?" Fuji said.

"Huh? How?"

"Well, the one who win will have the other do whatever he wants for a day," Fuji proposed.

"That's some strange request, but okay!" Actually, Ryoma wasn't even aware of what he just said, Fuji realized. The boy was too caught into wanting to beat him once for all.

_'This is going to be so fun!'_


	4. Trapped

From last time…

"That's some strange request, but okay!" Actually, Ryoma wasn't even aware of what he just said, Fuji realized. The boy was too caught into wanting to beat him once for all.

_'This is going to be so fun!'_

* * *

_'No! It can't be!'_ Ryoma screamed in his head as the ball landed on his side of the court. But it was the reality.

_'Got you!'_ Fuji was thrilled. He must admitted. He almost lost to the freshman. That's until he pulled out a couple of tricks from his sleeves – not dirty, but not fair for Echizen either. Being a senpai, you acquired more experiences than a kouhai (1). Normally, he wouldn't do anything like that to anyone, not even to Mizuki, but something about Echizen Ryoma made him do so.

Smiling happily like he always does, he walked up to the kneeling Echizen.

"Saa Echizen… It looks like it's my win," Fuji crouched down to meet the boy's eyes. "Remember your promises, nee! You must pose for me for the up coming photos contest AND do everything I want – for 24 hours right!"

"What? When was that decided?" Then it struck him.

_'Well, the one who win will have the other do whatever he wants for a day.'  
_

"You didn't say it would be for 24 hours!"

"Oh? Didn't I? I was sure I did so!" Fuji pretended he was surprised. "Maa maa. A win is a win and I decided it like I want!"

_'Arrrrgh! Me and my pride!'  
_

* * *

(1) kouhai : underclassman – Echizen is a freshman while Fuji is a senior.


	5. Suspicion

From last time…

'_Arrrrgh! Me and my pride!'_

* * *

"Ack…!" The horror struck him to loose his voice, his eyes were blank, his face, blue. He couldn't say anything.

"How come you're making me wearing a dress!! And a _freaking pinky_ _monstrous lacy thingy_!!" Ryoma yelled.

Or he could. Fuji chuckled, his sister Yumiko with him.

"But you look really cute, Echizen-kun!" Fuji said. It was a pretty light pink dress with short puff sleeves and silk laces on the hem of the skirt, simple yet elegant.

"Don't say that!"

"Ah! Syuusuke, thank you so much for finding such an adorable model!" Fuji Yumiko said, clapping her hand together.

"I'm not 'adorable'! And why the girl clothes!? Since when did you know?" Ryoma panicked.

"Know? Know what?" Fuji asked. Realizing that the tensai (1) doesn't know what he meant, Ryoma clapped his mouth with both hand, feeling a little bit panicked yet relieved. But he better changed the subject before it was getting more dangerous.

"Aa… Anyway, what's that photography contest? Why those clothes?"

"I'm designing clothes, Echizen-kun. This is my latest collection. I must submit it to the committee. Tomorrow is the deadline. This is my last chance Echizen-kun!" Yumiko explained.

"Then why don't you just simply hand them the drawing. It's more then enough!"

"But the impact is better if they can see it for real! And since Syuusuke likes so much photography, I asked his help! Hohohoho!" Yumiko laughed manically, in Ryoma's opinion.

"Is that the so called 'photography contest' you're talking about, Fuji-sempai?!"

"Oh no! The contest is made by a photography company. They often do these contests to promote young photographers. I enjoy participating into them. At first, I didn't think about having you to model for nee-san. But Thursday night, nee-san suddenly asked my help. Luckily, our match was the day after. I cannot find someone to model in such a short time for nee-san!"

"So that's why you put add in this condition!" Ryoma growled in his teeth. Fuji only chuckled.

"Why didn't you just simply find a real model?! And why not a _real_ girl for instance?!" Ryoma yelled again to both of them. They chuckled again. _'This family chuckled too much!'_

"Aah! Echizen-kun! It's pretty troublesome to have a real model. Not to mention expensive too. Beside, you're very cute! It's much better than I hope for!"

"Don't call me cute!"

"Now now, Echizen. Call down and let's start already. You want to finish this already, don't you?"

"Wait, Syuusuke! I want to put him make-up too!" Yumiko said. Ryoma was whiter than he was already.

"What?! No way!!" But Yumiko already went away to fetch her make-up set. "_Yaddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!!"

* * *

Ryoma was dead – dead from exhaustion. How is it possible that posing for a photo session can be so dreadful, so horrible, so not-allow-to-exist-on-this-world!! And add in it a sadist, who seem to _oh-so _enjoy torturing you!

"Walk more gracefully, Echizen-kun," Fuji said.

_'I **AM** walking in infernal shoes from hell! It's a miracle by itself!'_ Ryoma yelled in his head, referring to the high heels.

"If you torn the dress, you're going to regret for it!"

_'How did he know what I was planning to do it?'_

"Don't stumble!"

_'Yeah! Try to walk on high heels yourself!'  
_

"Smile more sweetly! Don't greet your teeth as you're going to bite people or you intend to murder someone!"

_'Guess who!'_

As the day was going to an end, Ryoma was more and more caught in murdering intentions toward a certain tensai and his older sister.

But now, he was _waaaaaaaaay_ to tire to put in action his intentions, as he laid lifeless on the table of their living room, his soul floating over his head.

"Echizen-kun, thank you so much for today. I'm very happy with the result. And everything is ready to be submitted for the committee. I'm very grateful for you help," Yumiko told him with a shiny sweet smile. Somehow, Ryoma felt happy for her too.

"It was a pleasure, Fuji-san," Ryoma said, all grudge forgotten.

"Why don't you go and take a bath while I prepare dinner?"

He agreed.

* * *

As he relaxed in the hot water, Ryoma recalled his match with Fuji.

'_He's strong, very strong. He's as good as aniki _(2)_.'_

He remembered the match Fuji played with Shitenhouji's Ecstasy-guy, the banded hand one – what was his name again?

'_Bah! Not important!'_

As if one can expect Echizen Ryoma to remember people's name!

Now back to Fuji Syuusuke.

'_Fuji-senpai is much stronger than when he was in the National. Of course, I succeed to make him he used all his counters, but still… How can I beat him?'_

"Echizen-kun, do you need my help to wash your back?" Fuji asked through the door, ready to open it.

'_What!' _Ryoma snapped out of his thinking.

"No! I don't need your help! I'm fine by myself! Don't come in!" Ryoma yelled in panic.

"Huh? Are you really sure everything is fine? It's been quite a while you're in here. I thought that you might need some help."

"No! I'm really fine! Don't come in! I'm finished now anyway!" Ryoma rushed out the bath, put his clothes on and run out the bathroom, leaving a surprised Fuji behind.

'_Now, that was strange!'_ Fuji mused.

* * *

'_Ouf! That was close!' _Ryoma thought as he walked in the kitchen.

"Echizen! You're here too?"

"Yuuta! I thought that you were living in St. Rudolph dormitory," Echizen said as he sat on a cousin next to Yuuta.

"I am, but sometimes I come back to visit," the younger Fuji answered him. "But what are doing here?"

"It's a long story," Ryoma sighed.

"Look, Echizen-kun! Here are the pictures we took today!" Yumiko said as she displayed the pictures on the table, excited.

"Ack!" Ryoma went blank, unable to say anything. Even Yuuta was shocked. The pictures were all of Ryoma in dresses. He also wore a wig with long black locks.

"Echizen-kun, does the reason why you're here has something to do with aniki blackmailing you?" Yuuta asked.

"How did you know!!"

Yuuta sighed, robbing his forehead. _'It was because of aniki after all!'_

"I sympathize with you. I understand your pain," was the only thing Yuuta said. He picked up a picture, surprised. "Hum, they are very good pictures, Echizen! And you look cute too, in girl clothes. If I didn't already know that you're a guy, I might be inter-!" Yuuta immediately stopped as he saw a menacing black aura surrounding Ryoma.

"Did you said something?" Ryoma slowly trailed.

"Iie… nothing… Ha ha ha…" Yuuta sweat dropped, praying for his safety. _'Maybe Echizen is hanging a bit too much around aniki. He even picked up aniki's sadistic personality!'_ But Yuuta preferred not to voice out his thinking.

"You think that Echizen-kun is cute in dresses too, right Yuuta?" Fuji suddenly appeared behind the two boys.

"Ahhhhhhh! Don't do that!" Yuuta and Ryoma shouted at him, clutching their heart.

"Don't say that I'm cute!" Ryoma added. Fuji giggled.

"Okay boys, let's eat!" Yumiko interrupted them.

* * *

"Gochisou-sama deshita! (3)" Yuuta and Echizen said in the same time.

"Gochisou-sama," Fuji joined in.

"Echizen-kun, I was planning to let you sleep in Yuuta's room. But since he came to visit tonight, you'll have to sleep with Syuusuke. His bed is bigger than Yuuta's," Yumiko said.

"Ack!" both Yuuta and Ryoma went blank face. Yuuta knows his brother's sleeping habits.

When Yuuta was young and he had nightmare, he would sneak in his big brother's bed. But it wasn't the right thing to do! Fuji enjoyed telling him weird stories he preferred had never heard of, or he would get a sleepless night because his brother moved too much, or he would find himself on the ground the next morning.

As for why Ryoma don't want to sleep with his brother, he don't know.

"No! I don't want to sleep in the same bed than Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma said panicky.

"Huh? Why?" Yumiko asked.

"Because I don't want!"

"Oh! Echizen-kun, I'm hurt that you don't appreciate me as I do," Fuji mimicked crying in sadness, shedding crocodile tears.

'_As if I'm going to believe that!' _Ryoma shot him a grunt glare.

"I can sleep in a futon(4)… Please…" Ryoma pleaded.

Fuji opened his eyes. Echizen Ryoma actually _pleaded_!! No way! But yes he did! He just did it! This was really unusual.

"Huh…" Yumiko giggled. _'That was too cute! I think now I understand why Syuusuke is so found on the boy!'_

"Nee-san, you can prepare the futon for me. Echizen-kun will sleep in my bed," Fuji said.

"Huh…?" Ryoma wa surprised. He didn't think that Fuji-senpai would so nicely apply to his demand. "Arigatou (5), Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said.

"Dou itashimashite (6)," Fuji answered back. Yumiko smiled.

"Okay! Then let me prepare it for you!" Yumiko said as she left to Fuji's room, almost dancing.

That night, everybody were sleeping, but not Fuji. Sat on the futon, he watched Ryoma's sleeping face, eyes opened, while recalling everything that happened in the day.

'_What was that thing Echizen is hiding…?'_ Fuji pondered, remembering his strange behaviours of today.

* * *

(1) tensai: genius;

(2) aniki: informal way to say big brother;

(3) Gochisou-sama deshita: equivalent to "Thank you for the meal" or "It was a regal". People in Japan said that after a meal.

(4) futon: a Japanese style bed that you can fold to put it in a closet during the day and laid it out on the floor at night;

(5) Arigatou: thank you.

(6) Dou itashimashite: equivalent to "You're welcome".


	6. The Truth Behind

From last time…

'_What was that thing Echizen is hiding…?'_ Fuji pondered, remembering his strange behaviours of today.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji was enjoying a mint ice-cream with chocolate chips. It was a beautiful day, the bright sun shinning in the sky, the ideal time to have an ice-cream. As for Ooishi, he choose an ice-coffee. As they passed in front of the stores, something made Ooishi spitted in his ice-coffee. He coughed, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Ooishi! What happen to you? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Don't die!!" Kikumaru panicked as he try to help his double partner.

"It's… It's… It's… It's Echizen!!" Ooishi said, pointing behind Kikumaru's head.

"Nya? Ochibi?! Where?!" Kikumaru followed Ooishi's finger. He popped his eyes as he watched the publicity display on the giant screen of Ginza. "Ochibi!! That's ochibi!! But he's wearing… girl clothes!!"

* * *

The next day…

As always, Ryoma was the last to arrive for the morning practices. He was going to enter the changing room when he got pounced by Kikumaru.

"Ochibi!! How…? Why…? What…?! Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!! Ooishi! Tell him!"

"What are you talking about?! And let me get up, Kikumaru-senpai!!" Ooishi help him up, pushining Kikumaru away. "What is it, Ooishi-senpai?"

"Echizen, do you happen to know what is this?" Ooishi asked, showing a picture on his cell phone.

"What?" Ryoma looked at the picture. "Ack…!" He became white, his eyes blank, the face blue. He couldn't say anything.

"Ara? What is it Ooishi-senpai?" Momoshiro looked the picture over Ryoma's turned-into-a-block-of-granite body. His eyes popped out. "E… E… _Echizen_!! It's you, right? No mistake! That's you alright! But you're wearing… a dress! …P-Pffff!… Wuhahahahaha! A _dress! _Mamushi, look!" Kaidoh, instead of Momoshiro, blushed and turned his eyes away.

"Ii data…" Inui mumbled and scribbled in his notebook.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kikumaru now joined Momoshiro, who was brawling louder.

"Nya hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Momo-senpai, urusai (1)!"

"Wuaha… wuhaha… _**HAHAHAHAHAHA**_!!"

"Momoshiro, stop it! Echizen is upset!" Kawamura tried to calm Momoshiro. Tezuka said nothing, but his glasses were blank.

"Ochibi! You look really cute!"

"Don't call me cute!"

"But Echizen, Eiji-senpai is right! If I didn't already know you, I would really think that you're actually a girl."

Hearing that, Ryoma froze in horror.

_'No, please! Don't let them know!'_ But immediately returned back to his normal self.

"I might ask you out for a date!" Momoshiro teased him. "Muahahahahahahahaha!!"

"Ochibi, why… - _pfff_ - were… - _hmph hmph hmph - y_ou… - _hihihihi - _wearing a dress? _Hahahahahahahaha_!" Kikumaru tried to say while clutching his stomach.

"Ask Fuji-senpai!"

"What!? You mean that Fujiko and you are dating and you do the girl part?"

"What?! It's not like that!"

_'Kikumaru-senpai really has a twist mind!'_

"Fuji, how did you got Echizen to wear a dress?" Kawamura asked. Fuji chuckled and proceed to explain everything.

"But thanks to you, Echizen, nee-san's is very happy. She got promoted. And also thanks to you, I won a price for the contest!"

"You're not welcome, Fuji-senpai!!"

Fuji chuckled.

"…" Inui said nothing as he looked Kikumaru and Momoshiro making fun of Echizen. He focused his attention particularly on Echizen. He noticed Ryoma's strange reaction at Momoshiro's comment, saying that Ryoma could be a girl. Fuji too noticed it. He opened his cerulean eyes, looking more carefully at Ryoma, who's getting a headlock from Momoshiro, was being glomped again by Kikumaru and whereas Ooishi tried to rescue him from death by lacking of air.

'_Th__at reaction again… He is definitely hiding something,'_ Fuji concluded.

* * *

That night…

"Wuahahahahahahahaha!!!" Ryoga and Nanjiro are laughing at their heart content, clutching their stomach, their eyes crying tears from laughing too much.

"Urusai!" Ryoma yelled at them. But the two men continued to laugh harder.

"_**Wuahahahahahahahaha!!!**_"

"Kaa-san (2), make them stop!" Ryoma's eyebrow twitched, a red veine popping on her forehead.

"Nanjiro, Ryoga, stop teasing Ryoma," Rinko scolded.

"But Chibisuke, shouldn't you tell them the truth! After all, the whole town must know that you're a _girl_ by now!" Ryoga said.

That was the secret Ryoma almost slipped at Fuji-senpai's house. _She_ is a girl. And Momoshiro wasn't far from the truth too!

"But Ryoma-chan, why do you insist so much that they must not know that you're actually a girl?" her cousin Nanako asked. "Everything will be much easier for you if you just simply tell them the truth."

"No! If they know that I'm a girl, they won't seriously play tennis with me!" Ryoma said. "Beside, I might get kick out of Seigaku tennis boys club if they know…" Ryoma slowly finished, almost crying.

They fell in silence, understanding her pain.

* * *

Flashback

The crowd was thrilled, acclaiming the young girl by the name of Ryoma Echizen (A/N: We are in America. The first name comes before the family name. It's the reverse in Japan), who just won her fourth championship title of tennis junior. She was dressed in white tennis skirt with a red line on the hem, on the collar and on the sleeves. She was holding her cup up for everyone to see, her long black ponytail with emerald glints dancing in the wind. Among the spectators, her father, her mother and her big brother were joyfully waving at her, their eyes full of proudness. It was her moment of glory.

Later, as she left the stadium, her last opponent, a tall teenager who came from across Germany, was blocking her way. He was looking at her with angry eyes, his face laced with furry and jealousy.

"Hmph! Don't think that because you won the championship means that you are good! I was holding back on you because you're a girl! Did you really think that you are good in tennis? It's only because you're Samurai Nanjirou's daughter that they gave you the Champion cup!" And he walked away. Ryoma was shocked and dropped her cup. Later, her family found the young girl devastated, crying all her tears. Ryoga tried to comfort her, hugging her in his arm and they all returned back home.

However, it seemed that the boy's comment had permanently sunk in Ryoma's head. She was always sad, she lost her self-confidence. She was still too young to face things like that. It was when Nanjiro decided that they moved back to Japan.

End flashback

* * *

Putting his arm on Ryoma's shoulders, Ryoga told her.

"Listen to me, Chibisuke. You cannot hide this secret forever. It's better to let your senpai-tachi know the true sooner than later. They are your teammates and they all believe in you. Do you think that it is right to lie to them like this?"

Ryoma casted her eyes down, chewing her lips.

"No…" She knew her brother was right. In fact, she was feeling a bit guilty for hiding the truth for so long. "But I…" Ryoma bit her lips again. She loved to play tennis with them and the friendship they gave her was very precious to her. Ryoga sighed. Seeing Ryoma being uneasy was what he always hated.

"At least, you should tell them before the seniors graduated, which is in two months," Ryoga said. "Do you want to let your Tezuka-buchou (3), who you respected so much, leaving Seigaku believing in a lie?"

Ryoma's face grew sad.

"No…" Ryoma answered. She kept silence for a moment. Karupin rubbed his head on his mistress' arm, encouraging her. Ryoma smiled at him, hugged him in her arms. She looked at Ryoga with determined eyes.

"Promise me you will tell them!" Ryoga smiled to her and hold out his pinky. "And remember, a promise is a promise," he said. Ryoma linked her pinky to his, smiling too.

"Hai, I will tell them before their graduation," Ryoma promised. Happy, Ryoga patted her head, then dragged her up.

"Come on, Chibisuke. As a reward of your good attitude, I'll play a game with you!" At that, Ryoma's eyes immediately shinned. She ran to get her racket and joined her brother in the tennis court behind the house. Nanjiro, Rinko and Nanako smiled as they watched them play.

"Okay little sister, if you win, I'll treat you whatever you want next Sunday!" Ryoga said.

"Then prepare to see you wallet to loose weight because _I _will win!" Ryoma answered back and served.

Unknown to them, someone, who was passing by, heard them.

* * *

(1) urusai: be quiet;

(2) kaa-san: short word for "okaasan", means "mother";

(3) buchou: capitain.


	7. Confrontation

I'm sorry for so many mistakes. Actually, it's a real challenge for me to write in English. English is my third language, so I'm still a bit weak. But I really enjoy writting this fanfiction, so I will be more careful from now on.

Again, thank you for reviewing. (Bow).

Now back to the story!

* * *

From last time…

"Okay little sister, if you win, I'll treat you whatever you want next Sunday!"

"Then prepare to see you wallet to loose weight because _I _will win!" And Ryoma served.

Unknown to them, someone, who was passing by, heard them.

* * *

Ryoga was exhausted. He stumbled on a bench and stood still, trying to recuperate. But Ryoma won't let him. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up.

"Aniki, I want another ice cream! Come on!"

"How can you still want another ice cream when you already had…" Ryoga blinked. He lost count of the number of ice creams Ryoma ate today. "Arrrgh! You already have too much ice cream for the day, young lady! You'll get fat if you continue like that!"

But it wasn't likely, considering the among of energy she spend in one day only! But still, she has a way too sweet tooth!

"I win and you promised me you'll treat me anything I want! So I want another ice cream!"

_'__I shouldn't have bet anything involving food with her!' _Ryoga sighed.

"Okay, fine. But this is your last one for today!"

"Yay!" And she jumped away to the ice cream stand.

_'__It's still cute!' _Ryoga thought, smiling as he watched. _'It's fine. She's enjoying herself!' _Ryoga smiled as he looked at her, literally bouncing in front of the ice cream stand. The sale man smiled at her childish antic and gave her a _huuuuge_ scoop of her favorite orange flavour sorbet, making her eyes glinted with stars.

"You are Echizen Ryoga, right?" someone asked.

Ryoga turned over.

"Oh! It's you! It's been a while since I last saw you. How do you do?" Ryoga greeted.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you."

"And what are you doing here?" Ryoga asked.

"I want to talk to you, about Echizen Ryoma."

"Chibisuke? What do you want to talk about?"

"Echizen-kun… is a girl… Right?"

Ryoga's smile disappeared.

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere away…

Kikumaru, with a chocolate and vanilla soft ice cream in hand (Again ice cream! He's addicted to ice cream this guy! But then, Ryoma too…), was on his way back home with Ooishi. They just when shopping for news tennis supplies. As they turned on a corner of a street, they saw Momoshiro.

"Ooishi, look, it's Momo! Momo!!" Kikumaru called, but the rascal player don't respond to him. The two golden pair members looked at each other in question. Why Momo didn't answer them?

In fact, Momoshiro didn't hear his cat-like senpai, because he was concentrated into staring a pole. Deep focusing staring into a _electric_ _pole_! Kikumaru blinked. Why would Momoshiro stare into a pole? Now, what was the fastest way to know the answer? Kikumaru ran to him.

"Hey, Momo, what are you looking at like that?" Kikumaru asked, taping on Momoshiro's shoulder, starting the rascal.

"Heh? Eiji-senpai, Ooishi-senpai, since when were you here?"

"We called you but you didn't notice our presence," Ooishi calmly explained.

"So, what were you so seriously looking at?" Kikumaru asked again.

"This!" Momoshiro pointed a festival advertising. "It's a local matsuri (1) that will be hold tonight. There's a contest that look very interesting. If you win, you can get a week-end in a mountain onsen (2) resort with your whole family, with every cost covered. I thought that we could participate and maybe win the prize. It would be nice if we can spend some time together just between us before you graduated with Kawamura-senpai, Inui-senpai, Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou," Momoshiro said, smiling.

"That's some good thinking Momo!" Eiji grinned, hitting Momo's shoulder. Ooishi smiled, touched by Momoshiro's words. It's good to know that you're so appreciated by your kouhais.

"But after I read the whole thing, it's not possible for us to participate," Momo added, a bit sad.

"Huh? Why can't we?"

"It's a yukata (3) contest, a beauty contest! It says that the participant who will collect the highest number of votes will win the contest. But guys don't take part in a beauty contest!"

Kikumaru looked more carefully the advertising, his fingers grabbing his chin in deep concentration. Suddenly, he grinned sheepishly.

"It is a indeed a beauty contest, but it doesn't said that guys _cannot_ participate!"

"Yeah, but in the tennis club, who can possibly win a beauty contest? Kawamura-senpai and Inui-senpai are too muscles built. It's impossible to win with them. Mamushi looks way too scary. He will scare people away. Tezuka-buchou is too serious, not fit in a beauty contest. Fuji-senpai… (shaking in fear). I don't want to die so young. And Ech-!" Momoshiro stopped, suddenly realizing what Kikumaru was implying. "Eiji-senpai, that's right! We can win the prize!" Both of them grinned in agreement. Ooishi sweat dropped. He was fearing what was coming.

"Now now, you two. You can't possibly be thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking about, right?" Ooishi trailed off, but shut up when he saw the mischievous glint in their eyes.

"But how can we convinced him to participate? Knowing him, he will more likely ditch us if we tell him something like this," Momo reflected.

"Hmm, you're right. He will ditch us!" Kikumaru thought more deeply. "Ah! I know how!" Turning to the broom-dead boy. "Momo, you know where he lives, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then let's drop by his house! But we need to do some preparations before. Come and help me!" And Kikumaru dragged Momoshiro with him, Ooishi following behind, miserably trying to stop them.

* * *

(1) matsuri: Japanese traditional festival;

(2) onsen: Japanese thermal hot spring;

(3) yukata: traditional Japanese clothing, an informal cotton kimono.


	8. Explanation

From last time…

"I want to talk to you, about Echizen Ryoma."

"Chibisuke? What do you want to talk about?"

"Echizen-kun… is a girl… Right?"

Ryoga's smile disappeared.

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

* * *

Ryoga looked into the eyes of the person he was talking with.

_'He knows the truth.__ There is no point hiding anything.' _

Ryoga looked at his little sister at the ice cream stand, then turned his attention back to the other person.

"Wait here a moment please." Ryoga walked off to Ryoma, telling her to wait until he returned. Then he returned back to the waiting person.

"Let's talk somewhere in private." And the both of them walked.

* * *

In a cafe near by…

"You are Fuji Syuusuke, right? Seigaku's tensai player," Ryoga asked.

Fuji nodded.

"How did you find out that Ryoma is a girl?"

"I overhearded you calling her your little sister," Fuji answered.

* * *

Flashback

It was a nice evening and Fuji was quite happy. He just had a great time playing a match with Yuuta before leaving him at his dormitory. Now, Fuji was on his way back home. Since the night was so nice, he decided to take another path, the one that crossed a temple. As he walked by someone backyard, he heard people talking.

"Okay little sister, if you win, I'll treat you whatever you want next Sunday!" Ryoga said.

"Then prepare to see you wallet to loose weight because _I_ will win!" Ryoma answered back and served.

Fuji froze on the spot, his eyes wide opened as their conversation sunk in his head.

_'That voice…'_ He had heard it before, he knew to whom it belonges to.

_'…It's… Echizen's…'_

End flashback

* * *

"I see. I've been careless…" Ryoga blamed himself. They kept silence for a moment.

"Why Echizen is passing for a boy?" Fuji asked him.

Ryoga told him what happened to Ryoma back there in America, during her last junior championship.

* * *

When he finished, Fuji reflected over everything Ryoga told him.

"Ryoma was still too young and too innocent to confront something like that. Maybe it was because of us. We were too overprotectived over her. She was the daughter of Echizen Nanjiro, the legendary Samurai who cames from the land of sakuras. Because of oyajii's (1) fame in the professional tennis world, she was frequently the aim of the medias, especially since she inherited oyajii's tennis skills. We did everything to keep her away from the medias and from the harm of the real world. But after that, we understood that it wasn't the best thing to do for her. She didn't learn how to confront it and was deeply hurt. That's when oyajii decided to return back to Japan. He hoped that everything can be redone over again for Ryoma, gradually introducing her into the real word, with its true sadness and happiness. But because Ryoma was still very shocked, she started to dress up as a boy, denying her girl side. And a morning, we found her crying on the floor of her bedroom, her locks scattered around her…"

Silence.

"She _cut_ her beautiful long hair! She cut them!!" Ryoga shouted the last line in tears.

Fuji sweat dropped, but let him continue. Ryoga switched back into a serious mode.

"She even said that she didn't want to play tennis anymore. Because we know very well that she likes playing - though she will not admit it - we were very worried for her. There was no way she could so easily give up tennis like that…" Ryoga stopped momentary to take a deep breath, by the same time gathering up himself.

"During a night, while she was already asleep, we had a discussion, with oyajii and kaa-san. We decided to enroll her into Seigaku, oyajii's school when he was young, in hope that she won't completely give up tennis. Besides, we thought that maybe you guys don't know about Ryoma's accomplishments in America, so she won't be bothered because of it."

Ryoga stopped again. This time, he was smiling.

"It was a right thing to do, sending her to Seigaku. She started to smile again and made friends. Of course, she is still as antisocial as ever, but she's enjoying playing tennis again. And that, it's thanks to all of you." Ryoga look straight into Fuji's face. He stood up from his chair and deeply bowed to Fuji. "We are very grateful for what you did for Ryoma. Thank you very much."

Fuji opened his eyes, slightly taken by Ryoga's words. Then, he smiled to Ryoga.

"We should be the one thanking you, for sending us Ryoma, "Fuji said. "From the moment she stepped into Seigaku, only the best things happen to us. As you said, she is very antisocial - chuckled - but she stirred everyone to give the best of themselves. Actually, if we were able to win the National, it was all thanks to her. She is very precious to everyone of us. But we won't tell her that! Knowing her, she might bit our head off or kill us right on the spot!" Fuji laughed behind his hand.

"Hahahaha! That's so true! She'll definitely do it if she heard these words! Hahahaha!" They laughed together.

After a moment, Ryoga talked again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you keep Ryoma's secret from the others please?" Fuji don't answer, but looked at Ryoga in silence. "I know it's not right to ask you to do that to your friends, but can you just keep it for her until she is ready to tell them by herself? She promised that she will tell everyone before you graduate." This time, Fuji smiled and nodded.

"Fine, I will keep her secret."

"And… I have personal request too…" Ryoga hesitated. "When I'm not around, protect her for me… please!" Ryoga blurted, wearing the same determination yet a little bit unsure expression in the eyes as Ryoma, when she wants something. Fuji graced a soft smile, touched by Ryoga's trust into him concerning his dear little sister. He understood Ryoga's feelings. After all, he too has a younger sibling.

"Don't worry, Echizen-san. I will," Fuji said, earning a sincere smile of gratitude from Ryoga.

"Thank you. And called me Ryoga." They shook hands.

"Fine, Ryoga-san."

"By the way, you were the one who took that picture of Ryoma in the dresses, right? We saw it in Ginza," Ryoga said mischievously.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You think you can give me a copy? Kaa-san will be so pleased! She longed to see Ryoma in a dress again, but the girl now hates wearing them."

Fuji laughed softly.

"I will bring a copy of the whole set for you next time."

Ryoga grinned and shook Fuji's hand again.

"Thanks in advance! And spare time to stay for supper when you will come. Kaa-san will want to thank you for succeeding to put Ryoma back in a dress again!"

"Ryoma-kun won't be please!" Fuji said, chuckling.

"Well, that's too bad for her!" And they laughed again.

* * *

"Nee, aniki. I saw you walk away with someone today. Who was that?" Ryoma asked. Ryoga stopped.

"You saw us?"

"Well, I only got a glimpse of that person, but I couldn't clearly see who it was. Was that person your girlfriend?"

Ryoga grunted, his eye twitching.

"No, that person was _not_ my _girlfriend_!" Ryoga said between his teeth, a vein popping.

_'How can a _boy_ be my _girlfriend _by kami-sama's (2) sake ?!' _

"Oh oh! Calm down! Calm down! It was only a question! Don't need to jump on your horses!"

_'But thanks kami-sama that she didn't see with whom I was talking to,'_ Ryoga thought.

"Now look in front of you when you walk or you'll hit something!" Ryoga said.

_Bang!_ Right into an electric pole.

"Itaaaaaaaaaaai! (3)" Ryoma yelped.

Ryoga blinked.

"Pfffffff!"

_'She actually hit something!' _

"Whuahahahahahahaha!" Ryoga laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Urusai!" And she stomped inside the house.

* * *

(1) oyajii: colloquial way to say "old man";

…Hmm, yeah, quite an impolite way to call your own father, but we're talking about the Echizen boys here!

(2) kami-sama: god;

(3) itai: equivalent to "it hurts".


	9. Ryokochan's Matsuri

From last time…

"Now look in front of you when you walk or you'll hit something!" Ryoga said.

_Bang!_ Right into an electric pole.

"Itaaaaaaaaaaai!" Ryoma yelped.

"Pffffff!…"

_'She actually hit something!'_

"Whuahahahahahahaha!" Ryoga laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Urusai!" And she stomped inside the house.

* * *

"Tadaima! (1)" Ryoga and Ryoma said as they entered their house.

"Okaeri (2), Ryoga-san, Ryoma-chan," Nanako greeted them.

"Hnn," Nanjiro grunted, then returned back into his newspaper.

"Okaeri, both of you," their mother greeted them as they sat down.

"Huh? Kaa-san, what's this?" Ryoma asked, pointing a package on the table.

"Oh! This! When you were away, there were three young men came here and brought this for you. They claimed to be in your tennis club, Ryoma," Rinko answered as Ryoga opened the said package. Unfolding the last layer of the craft paper, he pulled out a yukata (3). It was blue and white yukata with golden fish pattern. Karupin seemed to like it a lot - but Ryoma don't want to know why. There were even zouris (4) and a fan with a golden fish on a blue and white background too.

"They said that there is a matsuri hold in the temple tonight. And they want you to come with them, wearing this outfit," Nanako said.

"I don't want to!"

"Why not, Chibisuke?"

"These clothes are too girly!"

"Ryoma, you should go. Your senpai-tachi took there times to select an outfit for you, to come here to bring it for you and you weren't even there to greet them. At least, show a little bit more gratitude for what they did for you," Rinko told her.

Ryoma pouted. But,

"…Hai, kaa-san," she finally gave out obediently.

"Ah! That's my good little girl!" Rinko happily said as she kissed Ryoma on the forehead.

* * *

Ding dong…

"Oh? Coming!" Nanako went to open the door. On the doorstep, there were Kikumaru and Momoshiro, Ooishi and Kaido behind them. Even Kawamura was there. There were all dressed with yukata. Kawamura's one was a light blue with black strips; Kaido, a deep blue and black pattern; Momoshiro's one is purple and Kikumaru's had cat head pattern.

"Hoi hoi! It's us again! We're here to take Ochibi-chan to the matsuri," Kikumrau said.

"Ah! That's right! Please come in," Nanko invited them in. "Ryoma-san is preparing."

"Ojama shimasu! (5)"

"Welcome," Rinko greeted them.

"Thank you very much, Echizen-san. We are here to take Echizen-kun with us," Ooishi said.

"You are Seigaku tennis club boys, right? Thank you for taking care of Ryoma," she said, bowing to them.

"No no. It's really nothing," Ooishi said, bowing back to her. The others also do the same thing.

"Chibisuke! Your friends are here! Hurry up!" Ryoga called.

"Hai! A moment please, senpai-tachi!" Ryoma appeared down the stair, tugging on the sash of her yukata, the fan in her mouth. She had a little bit troubles to wear the yukata. "Kaa-san, can you help me please? I don't know how to put the obi (6)."

"Huhuhu!" Rinko laughed softly behind her hand. "Come here, Ryoma."

After that the obi was correctly put, Ryoma turned over to the waiting boys.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh!" they exclaimed in awe, excepted Kaido, who blushed and turned his head away.

"Ochibi! You look very good in a yukata!"

"I agree too, Echizen!" Momo said. Turning to Kikumaru, he added "Eiji-senpai, we can win the prize!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ryoma questioned.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro panicked. Kikumaru pulled the Momoshiro away in a corner.

"Momo, watch your mouth! Otherwise, everything will be ruined!"

"Sorry, senpai! It won't happen again!" They returned back with the others.

"Now, let's go!" Ooishi said.

"Wait, I want to take a picture of all of you together!" Rinko said, holding out a camera.

After a couple of pics, and a couple of recommandations from Rinko to be careful on the streets, they left.

* * *

When the boys and Ryoma disappeared around a corner of the street, Ryoga talked.

"Oyajii, kaa-san, I need to talk to you," Ryoga said in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Nanjiro and Rinko looked at each other. They sat down around the table, waiting for Ryoga to start. Ryoga took a deep breath.

"Someone knows that Ryoma is a girl."

Both parents and Nanako went silenced. After a long moment, Nanjiro spoke.

"Explain."

And so Ryoga did.

* * *

At the entrance of the temple, they saw the remaining of Seigaku tennis club members, also wearing yukata. Inui was wearing a deep green pattern, Fuji, light green with dragonfly pattern, Tezuka, a gray and lilac.

They had a great time together: eating ice cream, cotton candy, okonomiyaki (7), play circles, throwing darts and balls, catching water balloons and golden fish. As the matsuri went on, they won many prizes, from candies to toys. Ryoma got herself a Karupin-mask, a Karupin-like stuffed toy and a golden fish, like the pattern of her outfit.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, the yukata contest is about to start. All the participants, please get ready," someone announced in the speakers.

"Eiji-senpai, let's finish the last preparations," Momoshiro said as he digged into a small bag. When Ryoma saw him in her living room with the bag. She wanted to ask what was in there, but soon forgot about it. But it seemed like she was about to know the content in the bag.

"Right, Momo! Ochibi, come here!"

"Huh? What for?"

"Don't ask. Just come here and sit down!" Ryoma sat on a bench while Kikumaru stood in front of her. "Kaido, carry Ochibi's toys for a moment, please!" Kikumaru ordered.

"Fssssh! Hai!" Kaido took the stuff toy and the mask from Ryoma and returned to stand next to Inui.

"Here, Echizen, let me hold your fish for you," Kawamura offered. She gave him her plastic bag with the golden fish inside.

"Momo, did you find it?" Kikumaru asked.

"A moment please, Eiji-senpai! Ah! I got it! Here!" Momoshiro handed something to Kikumaru. Ryoma tried to have a peek, but Kikumaru was blocking her view. Immediately, she felt something being place on her head. Then Kikumaru clipped something else on the side of her head too.

"What are you doing, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma squirmed a little bit.

"Don't move! Let me finish putting it!" Ryoma stood still. When Kikumaru finished fixing what he was fixing, he called again, his hand out. "Momo! The next item!"

"Here, senpai!" Momo put something in the waiting hand and Kikumaru proceed to use it.

"Ochibi, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you!" Again, Ryoma did as she was told obediently. She felt something swiping on her face, on her eyeslids, cheek and lips. After a moment, Kikumaru finally spoke again.

"There! Finish!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro moved back a couple of steps with the others regulars to have a better view of their masterpiece.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" the group exclaimed, for the second time of the evening. This time, Kaido blushed too but didn't turn his head away. Inui stopped momentary his scribbling, Fuji was gasping a little bit and his eyes were opened. Even Tezuka gasped.

Ryoma already looked good in her yukata, but with a long hair wig, a flower ornament on the right side of her head, a light make-up on her fair skin - silver blue eye-shadow, a little cherry blossom blush and a pink gloss - she was outstanding.

"E-Echizen… you… you look wonderful!" Kawamura shuttered. Ooishi nodded in agreement.

"Eiji-senpai, you're very good! It's stunning! Astonishing!" Momoshiro said.

"I also agree," Inui said as he started to scribble again.

"Senpai-tachi, what are you talking about?"

Kikumaru hold out a mirror so Ryoma could see herself.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed. "Why do I look like a girl?!"

"Ochibi-chan, there is a yukata contest which is hold tonight, a sort of matsuri beauty contest. The prize is a trip to an onsen resort for a week-end with all costs covered. You are going to participate," Kikumaru explained to her.

"What?! Yadda! (8)"

"Echizen! The prize is _a trip to an onsen_, an _**onsen**_! You like taking Japanese baths, I know it! Why do you refuse?" Momoshiro asked.

"Because I don't want to go around like this!" Ryoma retorted. "Why do you want me to do something so ridiculous!!"

"Echizen-kun, Momoshiro and Kikumaru only have good intentions," Fuji said.

"They hoped that we could spend some times together, like a family, before we graduate," Ooishi explained. Ryoma gulped, not able to protest any further. But she still don't want to go into a beauty contest.

"Echizen, do it," Tezuka commanded, starting everyone one. Ryoma's eyes widened. Tezuka-buchou actually gave her an order do to something so… so… so insignificant! "…for everyone…" Tezuka added more softly.

Ryoma clutched her fists, but,

"Hai…" she trailed out. Kikumaru and Momoshiro smiled happily. Even, Kawamura, Ooishi and Fuji.

"As expected from Tezuka-buchou, Tezuka!" Kikumaru hit Tezuka's shoulder.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is out last contestant for tonight beauty contest. But first, let me remind you again. The winner of the contest will be decided by you only. The contestant who got the highest ovation, that this applause calculating machine is measuring, will be the winner. Up to know, it's Mariko-san who got the highest score, with 96 points. Now, our last contestant will beat her or not? To know the answer, let me introduce you our last contestant, Ryoko! Ryoko-chan, come out please!" Ryoma bite her lips, but advanced on the stage in a hesitant space. In the middle of the stage, she shyly removed her fan, which she used to hide her face. Folding the sleeve of her yukata, making small circles with her right foot, she spoke.

"Kon… kon… konbanwa (9)…" she shyly greeted the crowd. A heavy silence was her answer, while she saw that all the other contestants were warmly welcomed by the public.

_'Guess I failed buchou and senpai-tachi…__' _She bite her lips and hide behind her fan again. She don't need to turn around to know the that the applause machine was pointing zero for her.

"_**Woaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_" the crowd suddenly exploded, making the stage shaking. They were all standing, clapping their hands. The arrow moved to 10, 17, 20, 46, 73, 81, 94 and stopped and the star shape bulb, which lighted up.

"That was _tooooooooo_ cute!"

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii! (10)" some people squealed in fan mode.

"Beautiful! Beautiful!"

"Adorable! Absolutely adorable!"

''Charming!"

"Ahhhhh… I cannot take so much wonder in such a short instant… Aaaah!" And they fainted, a whole bunch of men - and some women - fainted via nose bleeding. People took out there camera and cellphone to take a picture.

"Heh? What?" Ryoma was too surprised by their reactions, so much that she forgot about the idea of killing people for calling her 'cute', 'beautiful', 'adorable' and 'charming' like she would usually do. But what's a good thing we should be rejoiced about because we don't want a serial murders case during a matsuri! And anyway, there is way too much blood from nosebleeds for one night!

But the ovation wasn't finish yet.

"My my, this is the longest and the biggest applause of tonight. So she's your favorite, right?" the animator asked the crowd.

"Yeeeeeeeeeesss!!"

"Congratulations, Ryoko-chan! You win a trip to an onsen for a week-end with your family with all costs covered! Here's your prize!" the animator gave her the envelop with her prize inside.

"Ah… Thank you…" Ryoma said shyly, making the crowd going wild again.

* * *

"Yokatta na (11), Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru said, tapping on her shoulders, miserably attempting to calm her furry.

"Hmph!" Ryoma didn't say anything since the moment she stepped down the stage.

"Thanks to you, Echizen, we'll have a wonderful trip to an onsen!" Momoshiro said.

"Onsen, onsen, onsen! Here we come!" Kikumaru and Momoshir chanted.

"It says that's the prize is for my family! You're not my family!"

"But of course we are! Here's your grandfather, Kunitmitsu," Kikumaru introduced, a hand on Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka twisted at the 'grandfather' naming while the others chuckled behind him. "By the way, Tezuka, ever since Ochibi joined Seigaku, you grow more white hairs than ever." Tezuka's glasses became blanked, Momoshiro and Fuji snickered again. "Your grandmother Shuusu," Kikumaru continued, this time a hand on Fuji's shoulder. Fuji chuckled. "Your mother Shuuko." Ooishi gasped. "Your father Sadaharu, your uncle Takashi and your three big brothers Takeshi, Kaoru and me, Eiji!" (A/N: Think about Tenipuri family with a couple of changes!)

Ryoma preferred not to say anything. There's no point arguing against Eiji-nii-!

_'Urgh!!' _She almost referred Kikumaru as her big brother! _'The night has been too long!' _

"That's it! I'm going home!" And she ran off ahead.

"Wait! Ochibi/Echizen!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro chased after her.

* * *

"Ah, That was a great matsuri nya!" Kikumaru said as they left the temple. They all nodded to him. Even Ryoma agreed, but she won't say it. Too stubborn, the girl!

"It's time to go back home now. That's a little bit sad…" Ooishi said.

"Maa maa 'kaa-san," his partner said sheepishly, making the vice-captain yelped. "We will still have an onsen trip to together, like a whole big family! So don't be sad!"

They stopped walking at a corner of a street.

"So minna (12), let's get separated here," Kawamura said. Tezuka nodded.

"Fssssh!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye bye!"

"Thanks for spending the evening together!"

"Jaa, Echizen-kun, I will walk you home," Fuji said.

"Huh? Why for?" Ryoma asked, suspicious. "Your house is in the other direction!" Fuji only chuckled.

"I have something to give to your brother." Ryoma looked curiously at her senpai, but let him walked her home without asking further.

* * *

(1) tadaima: equivalent to "I'm back".

(2) okaeri: equivalent to "Welcome back".

(3) yukata: traditional Japanese clothing, an informal cotton kimono.

(4) zouri: Japanese flat sole sandals;

(5) ojama shimasu: literally means "I'm intruding!"

(6) obi: kimono sash;

(7) okonomiyaki: Japanese pizza;

(8) yadda: no!

(9) konbanwa: good evening;

(10) kawaii: cute;

(11) yokatta: equivalent to "It's great!";

(12) minna: everyone.


	10. Trust

From last time…

"Jaa, Echizen-kun, I will walk you home," Fuji said.

"Hah? Why for?" Ryoma asked, suspicious. "Your house is in the other direction!" Fuji only chuckled.

"I have something to give to your brother." Ryoma looked curiously at her senpai, but let him walked her home without asking further.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Ryoma said as she entered the house, Fuji behind her.

"Okaeri Ryoma/Ryoma-san!" her mother and her cousin greeted her. Nanjiro looked up from his newspapers, gave a grunt, his usual way to greet her, then returned back to his newspaper.

" 'kaeri, Chibisuke!"

"Aniki, there is someone for you."

"Huh? Who?" He looked behind Ryoma to see Fuji. "Oh! It's you! Come in, come in!" Ryoga pulled out a cushion for Fuji.

"Ojama shimasu," Fuji said as he went to sit gracefully on the offered cousin. Ryoma found it strange that her brother greeted Fuji-senpai so eagerly, though she won't ask him why. But what surprised her more, was Karupin, who immediately went to rub himself against Fuji. It was not like him at all!

"What an adorable cat. You are Karupin, right?"

"Meowwwww! Prrrrrrrrr…" Karupin was purring in pure pleasure as Fuji scratched behind its ears.

Ryoma felt jealous! Someone was actually, _right in front of her eyes_, trying to steal Karupin's affection away from her! Karupin belongues to her! She's not going to share his affection with anyone else, especially when the 'anyone else' happened to be a reputed sadist! She wasn't happy, not happy at all! Seeing that, Fuji chuckled softly as he stopped treating Karupin, leaving the cat a little bit disappointed. But as Karupin saw his mistress sat down, he immediately jumped in her laps, rubbing against her chest to request her favors, which Ryoma happily supplied him.

"How was the matsuri, Ryoma-san," her cousin asked as she served tea and snacks. Ryoma told them about the matsuri and gave them the omiyage (1) she got for each of them. She even told about the prize they won, the trip in the onsen resort, and didn't forgot to mention about Tezuka's strange behaviour.

"It's not like Tezuka-buchou to order me to do something so… so… so horrible! It's not like him at all! And he knows very well that I would never disobey him! It's just that… It's just that… that it was _so_ _**embarrassing**_!" She stopped a moment, thinking. "Hmm, I wonder what brought buchou to do that?" Ryoma asked, a finger on her chin.

Fuji chuckled. Maybe it was better not to let her know the real reason why Tezuka order her to participate in the beauty contest. After all, Tezuka got blackmailed. And surprisingly, by someone called Fuji Syuusuke! And he too knows very well, like everyone in the tennis club, that Ryoma will never disobey an order from Tezuka.

"Chibisuke, why don't you go change clothes and put your stuffed toy and fish away in your bedroom before we start supper?" Ryoga told her.

"Uh… Okay!" Ryoma carried her prize up, with Karupin in her arms. Karupin was looking at the fish with shiny eyes. "Karupin, you won't eat it! It's my prize!"

"Meow…" Karupin meowed, disappointed.

* * *

When they were sure that she was up in her bedroom, Rinko spoke.

"Fuji-kun, Ryoga told us about you. And we know that you know that Ryoma is actually a girl," she said.

Fuji nodded.

"I know it might be strange to ask you this when this is the first time we meet, but from what Ryoga told us, I can trust you." Rinko bowed to Fuji. "Please, protect Ryoma for us."

"Please, protect my only daughter," Nanjiro bowed with his wife. Fuji opened his eyes, deeply touched by the sudden trust the Echizen family put into him concerning Ryoma. It's truly wonderful, a family love. Fuji smiled.

"Don't worry, Echizen-san. I promise I will protect her."

"Thank you," Rinko said. "You can call me Rinko. Fuji-kun, why don't you stay for supper too, since you're already here."

"Euh…"

"Told you so!" Ryoga said, grinning.

"Why not staying? The more we are, the merrier," Nanako said, smiling.

"Then it would be a pleasure." Suddenly, he remembered something. "Ah! This is the reason why I came here, Ryoga-san!" Fuji said as he pulled out an album. "As I promised you, here are the pictures of Ryoma in nee-san's dresses." Fuji displayed the album on the table.

"Woaaaa! Kawaii!" Nanako exclaimed.

"Hah? I can't believe that that girl can look like a girl even though she is always cross-dressing like a boy!" Ryoga commented, some new ideas of how to make fun of Ryoma popped in his head.

"Hehehe… She can actually be really cute in a dress," Nanjiro said, grinning.

"Anata (2), stop getting pervert over Ryoma. She's your daughter after all! Ryoga, you won't tease her again, you hear me?" Rinko scolded them. They grunted. Trust her to always ruin their fun, especially when it comes to teasing Ryoma, their favorite hobby.

"Kaa-san, is dinner ready. I'm hungry!" Ryoma said as she walked down.

"Didn't you already eat a lot during the matsuri, Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked her, referring her as a boy, like she was used to. He figured i twas best to let her ignore that he knew her true identity.

"Yeah, but that contest worn me out! Too much embarrassments for one night!"

Fuji laughed softly.

"Fuji-senpai, why are you still here?"

"I was invited to stay."

"Ah…" Not sure if she was happy or not. "And what is thi-! Ack!" She recognized the pictures. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What is this thing doing here? Fuji-senpai, you brought it, didn't you? Why did you do that?" She turned to the other people. "Don't look at it! Don't look at it!" She tried to grab it so she can shove it in the garbage, but Ryoga was faster than her. "Aniki, give it back to me!" She chased after him.

"No way! This is too much fun!"

"Karupin, help me stop him!"

"Meow meowwwwwwwwww!" The remaining people laughed as they look at the strange hunting session.

* * *

"It was a really great feast, Rinko-san. Thank you," Fuji said, as he was going to leave.

"It was my pleasure, Fuji-kun. Please, come and visit again."

"I will."

"Nee Fuji, when you will be going to the onsen, can you sneak for us a couple pics of Ryoma?" Ryoga whispered in Fuji's ear.

"Huhuhuhu!" Fuji chuckled. "It's not like I planned to leave my camera at home!"

Ryoga grinned.

"Hehe! Then I'm counting on you!"

"Jaa, see you tomorrow at school, Ryoma-kun."

"Hai, Fuji-senpai. Thank you for walking me home."

Rinko and Ryoga blinked. Fuji called Ryoma by her first name, yet she didn't complaint. The mother and the son exchanged an understanding glance, grinning by the same time.

Ryoma likes Fuji, but she wasn't aware of it.

* * *

(1) omiyage: souvenir gift;

(2) anata: you. Wife also called their husband like that in Japan. It's equivalent to "dear".


	11. Onsen Fun

Here's the next chap!

And thanks to Linh-Linh for checking up the grammar and stuff!

Now enjoy!

* * *

"Onsen…" Momoshiro sang in a low pitch voice.

"Onsen…" Kikumaru joined him with a higher pitch.

"Onsen…" They chorused.

"Onsen, onsen, onsen! Here we come!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro have been chanting that over and over ever since they got on the bus. Ryoma had to give up her dream to nap during the travel. But then, even if she could sleep, she would likely have nightmare instead with all the noises around.

_'So tired…' _Ryoma yawned.

Ryoma had a strange habit. Whenever she was on something with wheels, she will fall asleep until she got out of it. She couldn't explain why, but she always got drowsy in a car or in a bus. She would sleep all the way of the trip.

But this time, she couldn't sleep a even single moment. Now, she was dead tired.

"Ryoma-kun, we're here. Let's get out," Fuji said as he watched her desperately trying to stand up. _'That's so cute!'_ Fuji thought. But he won't voice that out! He chuckled as she stumbled again. "Let me help you." He snaked an arm around her waist, letting her lean on his body as they got out of the bus.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai."

"You're welcome."

"Echizen, are you alright?" Ooishi asked her worriedly in mother-hen mode. She tried to nod a yes. But at the end, she gave up and let her head rested on Fuji's chest.

"Echizen, maybe you should rest a little bit in your room. You can come with us later," Kawamura said.

She only gave a weak "Ah…" and was immediately carried away by the fairy of Sleep.

"I think I will carry him to his room. Do you know where do we stay?" As Fuji asked, Tezuka appeared next to him. He already took care of the matter.

"There are three rooms for us on the 5th floor. We will be three per room. Ooishi, Kikumaru and Momoshiro, you will be in the room 501," Tezuka said, handing out their magnetic card.

"Yeah!"

"Inui, Kawamura, you're in the next door room, 503, with me."

"Hm," Inui responded.

"Fuji, since you're already taking care of Echizen, you two will share the room in front of us, 502, with Kaido. Kaido, help Fuji carry the luggage."

"Fsssssh. Hai, buchou." Kaido picked Fuji's and Ryoma's bags as Fuji scooped Ryoma in his arms, letting her head rested in the crook of his neck. Kaido lead the way and opened the door to their room. He stepped aside to let Fuji inside. He immediately set out the futon so Fuji could tuck Ryoma in. As Fuji put the cover on Ryoma, he quietly said,

"It's better to let him sleep now. We should join the others until he awakes."

"Hai." And the two silently left the sleeping Ryoma.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ryoma finally rose. Scratching her head, she looked around the room. It was a spacious one with a view of the garden. It was already night. The sky was covered with stars shining like millions of diamonds. A fresh breeze blew in Ryoma's face. She took a deep breath and smiled.

_'Since I'm at an onsen, why not enjoy an outdoor bath?'_

She took the yukata that was prepared for her and left the room.

She found a quiet and isolated spot and entered the hot water, relaxing her body, enjoying the view of the full moon.

Not long later, she was going to slumber again, when…

"Echizen!" someone called, startling her.

_'Yikes! It's Momo-senpai!'_

"Echizen! Where are you?" Momoshiro yelled as he searched for Ryoma.

_'No! No! Don't come here!' _Ryoma prayed as she heard his steps getting closer to where she was.

"Momo, what are you doing?" another voice was heard.

_'Fuji-senpai? Not him too!' _thought Ryoma.

"Fuji-senpai, have you see Echizen? He's not in his room anymore! The yukata that was prepared for him is not there either. So I thought maybe he went to take a bath outdoor."

_'Argh! How come that idiot is using his brain now and not when it is needed?!'_

"I'm looking for him. Did you see him somewhere?"

_'He's a real idiot to use his damn stupid damaged brain here and in a time like this! Go away damn it! Go away! Go away!'_

"Well, I saw him leave his room with his yukata,"

_'Fuji-senpai… What?! Don't tell me he knows where I am…'_

"And he was heading to the outdoor bath…"

'_No…'_

"Hmm… if I remember well…"

_'No! Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't!'_

"…he went…"

_'Don't tell him…'_

''… in that way!"

_'Iyaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm screwed!'_

"But since I'm not very sure, why don't I accompany you too? Maybe we'll be able to find him faster like that!"

_'Huh? Wait, did Fuji-senpai say he'll accompany… **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**'_

"Here, let's go!" Fuji showed the way.

_'This time, I'm dead! Oh kami-sama, please, take good care of my soul once it will reache your hands!'_

She heard their footsteps walked… in the opposite direction.

_'Huh?'_

Not so long after, the two of them were completely away, leaving her alone and saved.

She stood still a moment to be sure that she was absolutely alone, then left a sigh of relieve.

_'Thank you kami-sama! As proof of my gratitude, I will give Ryoga one of my deep fried shrimp next time!'_

-

-

Up there in heaven…

"Such generosity…" Ryoma's grandfather muttered, taping his foot, making her grandmother and kami laughed.

-

-

Down on earth…

"I better leave before someone else decided to be an idiot like that idiot!" And Ryoma got out of the hot springs.

-

Meanwhile…

Fuji was laughing.

_'Hahahahaha! She must have had the fright of her life! I wish I could have taken a picture of her face back there! Hahahahahaha!'_

When he saw her walking to the hot spring, he followed her and stood on guard near by, in case someone came and discovered something he shouldn't know. And as he expected, Momoshiro soon appeared, calling for her. That was when he decided to have a little bit of fun too!

_'Ah! It's so much fun to tease her. Maybe that's why Ryoga loves to make fun of her so much!'_

-


	12. He Stole my Ootoro! part 1

From last time…

-

_'__Ah! It's so much enjoyments to tease her. Maybe that's why Ryoga loves to make fun of her so much!' _

* * *

Ryoma walked around searching something to eat. She saw a table with the foods and drinks displayed on.

_Guruguruguruguru!_ Her stomach screamed.

_'Ah! That's right. I haven't eat anything yet.'_ She looked at the food.

_'Hummm… What to choose? Ah! This cookie!'_

She was going to grab it when another hand also took it.

"Huh?" She looked up. "Aaaaaaaah! It's you! What are you doing here!" Ryoma and Kirihara said at the same time, pointing a finger in each other's face. "And hand off my cookie!" they shouted.

"Echizen-kun?" a soft voiced called. Ryoma turned around.

"Yukimura-senpai, Sanada-senpai, you're here too? Euh… Wait, don't tell me that_…_"

"Echizen, you're still as short as ever!" A hand shuffled her hair as a green bubble gum blew near her right cheek.

"Argh! Not you too, Marui-senpai!"

Marui grinned, knowing very well that Ryoma hates it when he does it. But it so fun to see the short boy furious.

Ever since the National, Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai took a pleasure to always remind her of her height and messed up her hair when ever they meet. And strangely, they seemed to meet very frequently lately, much to her dismay. What did she do wrong to deserve this?

But soon, her attention drifted to a more important matter.

"Kirihara! That's my cookie! Hand it over!!"

"No! _You_ hands off! It's mine!"

"No way! You do!"

"No! You do!"

"No! You!!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Yukimura took the cookie from them and snapped it in two.

"Now, here's a half for each of you, so stop fighting."

Ryoma and Kirihara pouted as they looked at the cookie.

_'But it's only a half now!'_

"What's going here? Ochibi, is it you?" Kikumaru asked, appearing with Momoshiro.

"Ah! Rikkaidai!" Momoshiro exclaimed, getting other people's attention. Inui came too when he saw his childhood friend.

"Renji, what are you doing here?"

"Yukimura is finally recovered. We decided to celebrate it, so here we are."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Kikumaru grabbed Yukimura's hands and shook them happily.

"Thank you. I really appreciated it."

"Congratulations, Yukimura-senpai. I'm very happy for you," Ryoma sincerely said.

"Thank you, Echizen-kun," Yukimura smiled back at her.

"By the way Ochibi, why were you fighting with Kirihara? And for what?" Kikumaru asked her.

"He stoles my cookie!" Ryoma said, pointing accusingly at Rikkaidai's ace.

"No, I did not! You did!" Kirihara retorted.

"Did not! You did!"

"You did!"

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Oh oh oh! Oh la! Oh la! Calm down you two!" Kikumaru separated them. "You two are worst than Momo and Mamushi together! Why do you fight over a simple cookie? Why don't you join with everyone in the dinning hall? There is a feast pro-…"

"Feast!" Ryoma and Kirihara shouted, cutting Kikumaru. They immediately ran to the dinning hall, leaving people behind them sweat dropping.

"…-vided by Atobe for everyone…" Kikumaru finished. "Aa ah… They didn't heard me," he complainted.

"Atobe? Hyotei is here too?" Yagyuu asked.

"Yes. This onsen spa belongs to him," Inui explained.

"Maa, they will find out very soon," Yukimura said. "And they forgot about their cookie…"

_Tap tap tap tap tap! _Ryoma and Kirihara ran back.

_Plick!_ They took the cookies from Yukimura's hands.

_Tap tap tap tap tap!_ And ran away again.

''Or not!" Marui said, laughing as Yukimura look at his empty hands, where two pieces of cookie were there just a 0.1 second ago.

"Why don't we go after them too? I'm hungry too!" Momoshiro proposed. And they went to eat together.

* * *

In the dinning hall, a feast worthy for a king was prepared for Seigaku, Rikkaidai and Hyotei by Atobe. There was everything, from Japanese to European woods, cooked by the best chefs, with the most expensive foods of the highest quality, carefully selected by experts.

"Seigaku, Rikkaidai, did you think that you could enjoy yourselves in one of my luxurious onsen spa without my knowing? Naa, Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

"Hmph! Ore-sama (1) is more awesome than that! This is a prove of my greatness!" he continued, exaggeratedly showing off the table fulled with foods.

"Said, is he always like that?" Jackal, the Brazilian bald player from Rikkaidai, whispered to Oshitari, Hyotei's genius. Oshitari sighed.

"You don't know the half of it and you don't want to know either!" Oishitari answered.

"Hehehehe! It's a good thing that Atobe has such an incredible big ego! Thanks to him, we can enjoy a king's feast for absolutely nothing!" Kikumaru whispered to Momo.

"Hihihihi! So true! So true!" Momo snicked, agreeing.

"Be awe by this Ore-sama's genero-!" _Wack!_ "Outch!" He got knocked down by two uncaring people, who ran over his body, leaving foot marks all over him, two clearly on his head.

Ryoma and Kirihara stopped.

"Nee, Echizen, did we just step on something?" Kirihara asked.

_Pop! _A vein appeared on Atobe's head.

"Hmm, maybe… It feels like a mushy hairy carpet with a weird cologne smell to me," Ryoma said, arms crossed, a finger on her chin. Another _Pop! _was heard in the room, but not to Ryoma and Kirihara.

"Mmm…" Kirihara trailed.

"Bah! It's not important!" _Pop!_ again. "Here, let's go and eat!" _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! _And they jumped on a table, grabbing the food and stuffed themselves like there was no tomorrow. They completely forgotten about the 'mushy hairy carpet with a weird cologne smell', which has quite an incredibly big number of red veins now.

"A 'mushy hairy carpet with a weird cologne smell'" Shishido repeated. "Pffff! Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed loudly, angering even more the mushy hairy carpet with a weird cologne smell - euh, I meant Atobe, angering Atobe even more.

"Shishido-senpai, you shouldn't laugh at Atobe-senpai like that!" his partner, Ohtori, said.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Shishido continued.

_**POP!**_

Atobe jumped up, furious (A/N: Yeah, sadly, he was still laid on the floor the whole time…). He faced Seigaku's and Rikkaidai's capitain.

"Tezuka, Yukimura, teach more properly your underlines! How can they run over Ore-sama's gorgeous body without even looking back or saying sorry?!" Tezuka and Yukimura only look at him, head tilted in wonder. Atobe stomped to where Ryoma and Kirihara were sitting.

Ryoma was going to shove in her mouth another sushi when she felt a presence behind her. It was someone who look for whatever-reason very angry, red flames burning around him.

"Ah! Monkey king! What are you doing here? Oh! And why is there red spots on your face? What happened to you? Did you hit your face into something?" Ryoma bluntly asked.

"Why you…" His right eye twitching, fists curled, body trembling. "It was all your fault, both of you!" He pointed a accusing finger alternatively at Ryoma and Kirihara.

"Huh?" Ryoma and Kirihara chorused.

"Echizen, do you know what is he talking about?"

"Saa… Who know? Maybe he really hit something hard on the head and got his brain smashed," Ryoma said, picking up an ootoro (2).

"Hey! Echizen! That was my ootoro! Give it back to me!" Kirihara bickered, trying to take it away from Ryoma.

"Yadda! I took it first, so it's mine!"

"Argh! Give it back!" And they start a fight over the poor ootoro, which was sweat dropping.

Suddenly, they got separated by being lifted up from their cushion. Sanada held them up by the neck of their yukata, leaving a wide space between them.

"Quit this already, both of you!" he toned. Ryoma and Kirihara "Hmph!", and stubbornly turned their head away, arms crossed.

"Maa maa, Sanada. Let them have fun," Yukimura said, like a mother defending her children from a father who was exhausted of his progenitures' misbehaviours. "Here, I brought a new set of sushi for each of you!" Yukimura said, showing them a new plate. Stars filled Ryoma's and Kirihara's eyes as Sanada put them down, sighing.

"Thank you, Yukimura-senpai/buchou!" And they ate the offered sushis.

_'He's spoiling them too much!' _Sanada thought.

"Ah! That's some good boys!" Marui said. "Here, as a reward, a strawberry short cake for each of you!" Marui hold out two pieces of cake he was hiding behind him. Stars filled Ryoma's and Kirihara's eyes again.

"Thank you, Marui-senpai!" Ryoma and Kirihara singsang as they gulped the cake too. Yukimura chuckled.

"That was so cute!"

This time, Ryoma didn't reply at the word 'cute' because she was to occupy to eat the cake. Fuji laughed softly behind his hand. Tezuka and Sanada kept a straight face and their arms crossed over their chest. They were a little bit exasperated by Ryoma's and Kirihara's childish behaviour.

* * *

(1) ore: means "me", used for boys mostly. Atobe's "Ore-sama" is like "the great me"! A humongous huge ego, the Atobe guy!

(2) ootoro: fat tuna sushi.


	13. He Stole my Ootoro! part 2

It's… Show time!

Karaoke, singing, dancing, comedy, magic tricks, everything and anything from the funniest to the most bizarre was done by whoever wanted to perform.

Atobe sang a song on karaoke with Ohtori and Jackal. Ooishi and Oshitari performed with Kawamura a Japanese classical drama. Kikumaru and Gakuto, acrobatics shows. Fuji and Inui did some magic tricks. Jirou was carried on the stage by Kabaji. He performed something too… (A/N: I guess…) Actually, it was a kind of sleeping performance show. Kikumaru had presented Jirou show as "How to sleep anywhere, everywhere and in any positions with art" He then proceed to put Jirou into various positions, positions that required great acrobatic skills. The back in a ark, head between the legs, extreme yoga positions, legs in banana slip. Jirou didn't awake at anything. The lest one could said, it was impressive, that ability to sleep like that!

It was then Niou's turn. He imitated everyone single habits, from Tezuka's seriousness to Jirou sleeping.

"Now, let me show you how Echizen and Kirihara bickered like kids over foods!" He copied Kikumaru's ability by becoming two people, one in the shape of Ryoma, the other, Kirihara.

"Give me back the ootoro!" Niou-Kirihara said.

"Yadda! It's mine!" replied Niou-Ryoma.

"No! Mine! Give it!"

"Yadda!"

"Give it! Give it! Give it!" And the two Niou-Kirihara and Niou-Ryoma fighted.

* * *

In the audience.

"Arrrrrrrgh! We don't bicker like kids!" Ryoma and Kirihara shouted simultaneously.

"Huh?" They looked at each other. They did it again.

"Argh! Don't repeat after me!" Again! They grabbed their head.

"Don't copy me!" _Again! _Pointing their finger in the other's face.

"You did it again!" _Urgh!! _They stomped on the floor madly, lightning flicked in their eyes.

"Ooooooooooooh!" The audience clapped hands at their perfect synchronization.

"Hmm, maybe those two can be a good double pair, don't you think, Renji?" Inui asked.

"Ah. I agree with you. They already know how to do synchro," Renji answered. Fuji and Yukimura chuckled.

Exactely like twins, Ryoma and Kirihara pointed their finger into Niou's face.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh! This is all your fault!" Ryoma and Kirihara accused Niou.

_'These two were likely twins in their past life!'_ That was what people in the room thought. But they won't say it loud because of what happened next.

Like a pair of perfect mirror's actions, Ryoma and Kirihara each grabbed a cushion nearby and threw it into Niou's face.

"Ahhh!" Niou got knocked by two cushions in the face.

Alas, by doing so, Ryoma and Kirihara caused a ruckus.

Marui, who you saw Ryoma's action coming, grabbed his own cushion and jumped away, leaving Ryoma to take Jirou's one instead. Jirou, who was snoring on the table, suddenly found himself on his back. He knocked Gakuto, who was passing behind him with a plate in his hands. Gakuto fell over Momoshiro, sending his plate flying in the air. Momoshiro got a second knock on his head, this time by Hyoshi. Poor Hyoshi, who felt down because Kirihara sent him flying when Kirihara stole his cushion. Hyoshi kicked Jackal, sending the Brazilian's leg in Kawamura's hand. Kawamura switched into burning mode, spinning Jackal over his head like he does with a racket. Gakuto's plate flew straight to Yagyuu's face, but the Gentleman dodged it. Instead, Kaido got it bull's eye. Kaido snapped. He stood up to search for the culprit. However, the first person he laid his eyes on was Shishido. Kaido picked a quarrel with Shishido. And a cushion battle was the next thing that happened in the room.

_Bink! Bank! Bank! Bank! Bonk!_

. . .

Hmm, how should I put it?

. . .

Well, let say that chaos occurred in the dining hall. It was as simple as that!

. . .

Ooishi and Ohtori tried to stop them while Kikumaru joined in the fight because it looked so fun to him. Yagyuu changed place to sit with next to Renji and Inui among the audience of the charade. The audience was consisted of Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka and Fuji. Atobe was standing in front of the fighting people.

"Would you stop this nonsense rubbish thing right now!" he bawled.

_Bank! Bank! Bank! Bank!_

But no one pay him attention.

_Pop!_ A new vein.

"How can you be so disgraceful in ore-sama's magnificence presence?!"

_Bonk! Bonk! Bonk! Bonk!_

No answer again.

. . .

"Arrrrrrrrrgh!" Atobe jumped in the fight too.

_Badan! Badan! Badan! Badan!_

Oshitari sweat dropped. Surprisingly, Kabaji didn't join Atobe this time.

Tezuka was planning to assign Ryoma laps for the disaster she caused, but she beated him. She was already running around the room. She even managed to drag Kirihara to do it with her, as they chased after Niou. Sitting next to Fuji, Marui wondered if he didn't feed Ryoma and Kirihara with too much sugar as he looked them, hyperly hyper, hunting the Rikkaidai's Trickster.

Up until now, Sanada didn't say nor do anything. He kept his cool. But eventually, he snapped too.

_**POP!**_

A giant red vein appeared on his head.

_Tap tap tap tap tap! _Niou ran pass him.

Sanada stood up. Yukimura wondered what he planned to do.

_Tap tap tap tap tap! _Ryoma and Kirihara came next.

Sanada caught them by the neck of their yukata.

"Urgh!"

Sanada threw the starters of the whole mess out of the room and shut the door. Ryoma and Kirihara were left alone in the hallway.

"Ah." Ryoma and Kirihara blinked, wondering what happened.

"Kirihara, did we do something wrong to anger your fukubuchou (1)?" Ryoma asked, but Kirihara didn't have time to answer. An awful bunch of noises was heard from the dinning hall.

_Bang! Bang! Chunk! Chunk! Chunk! Boom!_

Ryoma and Kirihara sweat dropped. They guessed Sanada jumped in the messy chaos too. The door slided open again. This time, it was Jirou, Mukahi, Momoshiro and the rest who were thrown out of the room. They got kicked out by a leg (Ryoma and Kirihara assumed belonging to Sanada) and they ended up in a pyramid of pilling up people. Next Marui, Yagyuu, Renji, Inui and Kabaji tranquilly walked out, Ooishi and Ohtori behind them. The two last people sighed in desperation.

''Marui-senpai, what happened?" Kirihara asked.

"Sanada snapped and Yukimura is trying to calm him down," Marui answered.

"Tezuka was on his way to snap too and Fuji adviced us to leave the room," Inui developed.

"He said to leave the rest to Yukimura and him," Oshitari continued.

"This is all your fault, both of you!" Yagyuu reprimanded Ryoma and Kirihara. They beared a revolt expression, but they don't reply back. Somehow, they understood what Yagyuu meant.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Ohtori asked.

"How about playing ping pong?" Inui suggested, a glint on his glasses.

"That's some great idea! Let's go!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"But for what purpose? It's boring just playing like that!" Momoshiro said.

"How about the last strawberry short cake of the night as the prize for the winner?" Marui said, revealing the said prize. Fire burned into Ryoma's and Kirihara's eyes.

"Echizen/Kirihara! It's a challenge!" And they sprinted to the game room.

_'Those two didn't learn anything!'_ the others thought.

"Sadaharu, you did id in purpose, didn't you? Collecting data again," Renji said.

"Maa, it will be profitable for you too. So why not?" Inui answered and walked to the game room. Renji sighed but followed.

* * *

When Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka and Fuji walked in the game room, they saw everyone watching Ryoma-Kirihara match. But no one will call their playing a "match", because it was so childish!

"Aa ah! They are at it again!" Gakuto said, sighing, his arms behind his head.

"What happened?" Yukimura asked.

"Inui proposed a ping pong competition and Marui placed the last cake of the night as the final prize. Echizen and Kirihara are duelling for the cake," Oshitari explained.

"Marui!" Sadana scoled.

"Maa maa, Sanada. They seemed to be getting quite well together, almost like best friends. Besides, they are fun to watch at!" Marui responded sheepishly. Yukimura and Fuji chuckled.

"So, what's the score?" Fuji asked.

"None! They are playing like kids, not like serious real players!" Niou said.

"Ever since they started, they wouldn't let a ball landed on their side of the table!" Yagyuu continued.

"And they hasn't giving up quarrelling either," Oshitari added.

"It's incredible how these two can be stubborn!" Inui said.

"What a hopeless pair! I don't want to think what kind of game they will play if they were put in double," Shishido commented.

"Hmm… A hopeless game, I guess," Ohtori agreed.

"Ryoma, Akaya! That's enough!" Yukimura reprimanded angrily.

The two mischievous kids immediately stopped. Yukimura called them by their first name, which meant trouble was coming. Yukimura-buchou was angry. Kirihara knews not to disobey an angry buchou. Ryoma had the impression that she was facing her mother. She knows never to disobey an angry mother. Ryoma and Kirihara looked at Yukimura with fear in their eyes. Seeing that, Yukimura switched to his soft side.

"You two had caused enough troubles for tonight. And Marui already gave each of you a cake. Now stop torturing the poor innocent ping pong ball and let the others play too. Come here and sit down. You can watch them play with us."

Ryoma and Kirihara sulked, but the obeyed nonetheless.

"Hai…" They put down their ping pong racket and went to Yukimura's bench. They sat between Yukimura and Fuji, but not without shooting daggers glare to each other, then ignored each other. Fuji chuckled at Ryoma's pout.

* * *

They decided to a ping pong competition between them. They wrote each person's name on a piece of paper and put it in a box. Ooishi let them pick their opponent threw the sorting paper. They played single and the double games too. But as the matches went on, it was strangely quiet on the bench of the spectators.

"Oooh! Ochibi-chan and Kirihara are sleeping!" Kikumaru remarked, peering at the two sleeping heads. Indeed, the two youngest people of the group were leaned against each other, snoring softly.

"Guess they worn themselves out with all their bickering!" Niou remarked.

"Heeee! They're cute when they're asleep," Marui commented.

"I prefer them asleep than when they are awake! At least, they are quiet!" Yagyuu said.

"Shouldn't we tell them to go to sleep in their room?" Ootori asked.

"It's alright. I will carry Echizen in his room," Fuji said as he gently lifted Ryoma in his arms, letting her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Then see you later, Fujiko!" Kikumaru waved as Fuji left.

* * *

Fuji carried Ryoma up in their room, marvelling at how light she weighted. Looking at her sleeping face, he smiled softly, his eyes opened with a gently expression. Compare to her everyday behaviour, cocky and I'm-so-brave attitude, she looked so innocent and frail.

_'She might strangle me if she knows what I'm thinking __about her __right now!'_ Fuji chuckled silently.

He entered their room and carried her to her futon. He was going to lay her down when Ryoma moved in her sleep.

"Karupin…" Ryoma muttered and swung her arm around her cat. Her arm closed around Karupin's warm body and she snuggled against the cat, smiling. But it wasn't Karupin Ryoma was hugging. Right now, Karupin was sleeping on her pillow at her house. It was Fuji.

_'Ryoma_…_' _Fuji was red, flushed red. When Ryoma moved, Fuji almost lost his stability and dropped her. He made sure that she don't land abruptly on the floor, but had him cushioning her. But thing ended up in a compromising position. She was laid between his legs, her arms around him. Fuji tried to detach her but she snuggled more into him.

"Don't go…" Ryoma muttered again.

"Ryoma…"

Without knowing what he was doing, Fuji's arms moved to embrace Ryoma closer to him.

* * *

(1) fukubuchou: vice-capitain.


	14. Remembering the Past and Enlightenment

N.B.: **_IMPORTANT! _**Gender switch coming for a flashback narration. Fuji will be remembering the past time, when he still doesn't know that Ryoma is a girl. In this narration, Ryoma will be referred as a boy. Until the episode where Fuji discovered that Ryoma is a girl, she will be referred as a boy.

Now, back to the story!

* * *

From last time…

"Don't go_…_" she muttered again.

"Ryoma_…_"

Without knowing what he was doing, his arms moved to embrace her closer to him.

* * *

Flashback

Because of his soft body, Fuji has many beautiful play style moves that had given him the label of tensai. He never lost to anyone in tennis before, so he became quite an arrogant player, but kept a nice outside self. In truth, he was annoyed. Nothing was really challenging for him anymore. There was Tezuka whom he really wanted to play seriously against, but he couldn't because of Tezuka's injury. He was getting really bored of everything.

That was until Echizen Ryoma showed up in Seigaku. The boy was only a freshman, but he was a cocky one. Yet, he has incredible skills in tennis. He succeed to enter Seigaku ranking tournament and beat three regulars, made himself a spot among the regulars. Truth, Fuji found Echizen Ryoma enticing. Despite the fact that Echizen was antisocial, Fuji was always amazed how he mingled so well within the regulars. He even got Kikumaru to give him a permanent nickname, something Kikumaru only do to people he was really fond on.

Echizen's cockiness pushed everyone one to play at their best and becoming stronger. But the boy also has a soft side. He seemed to always know the right thing to do when someone was down, like when Momoshiro was dropped out of the regulars. He even has a weak spot for his cat Karupin, which made him human. And more than everything, he was the first person who was able to play a long rally with Fuji Syuusuke. Too bad they couldn't finished their match because of the rain. It was frustrating to stop in a middle of such a thrilling match. No matter how far Fuji went, the young boy would reach him in no time, pushing Fuji further and the cycle ran over again.

After that day, Fuji found himself observing Echizen more than usually. He grew to care for Seigaku's baby boy, like everyone in the team. One day, when Echizen appeared in the tennis court with his knees bleeding (A/N: Reference to the manga, when Echizen played in an unofficial match with Kirihara), Fuji was furious. He soon found out that the culprit was because of Kirihara Akaya from Rikkaidai, their next opponent for the Regional Championship Tournament. Kirihara was Single 2. Fuji made sure he was Single 2 too. And he went ballistic against Kirihara, thought people cannot very tell from the outside. Fuji's anger almost cost him to loose the match. Due to his recklessness, he got momentary blind because of a ball from Kirihara. Luckily, Echizen was there.

"Fuji-senpai, use the frame of your racket!"

That saved Fuji's last ball and the game as wel. Fuji won.

End flashback

* * *

_'Thinking about it now, she not only saves the game, but me too. If it wasn't her, I would have lost to my anger,' _Fuji thought, as Ryoma peacefully slumbered on him.

* * *

Flashback

During that National, fate hit hard on Seigaku. Their Single 1 player, Echizen Ryoma, lost his memory because of an accident during a training in the mountain with his father. He no longer knew who he was nor remembered his team mates. And worst than everything, he forgot about tennis.

In the cruelty of everything, the marvellous happened. All Echizen's old opponents gathered up to help him recovering his memories. Even Sanada, fukubuchou of Rikkaidai, their opponent for the Final. Again, Fuji was amazed by Echizen Ryoma. He beat them all, but he managed to create a friendship bond with them. And when he needed help the most, they gathered to return him his kinship.

On the court, everyone one played their best against Rikkaidai. They played until they couldn't stand on their feet anymore or until they win. Tezuka even sacrificed himself, again. After the National, he likely won't be able to play tennis like he did before anymore. Why doing something like that? For what reason? For the team. And for Echizen Ryoma. Echizen was always there to support everyone of them in critical moments and fired them up when they were in pinch. Now, it was their turn to return him the favor.

When Fuji faced Niou, it was the most difficult match he had never play before. Not only because Niou was also an incrediable player, but because he was very worried for Echizen.

And their effort were rewarded. Echizen recuperated his memories of his friends and tennis. And just in time! He won against Yukimura, Rikkaidai's buchou. They won the National. It was a wonderful moment for everyone in Seigaku, a memorable moment they will never forget for the rest of their life. Everything thanks to Echizen Ryoma.

End flashback

* * *

_'Ryoma.' _Fuji soflty looked at the girl sleeping in his arm with his eyes opened, stroking her hair._ 'If we were able to win the National, it was all thanks to you…'_

* * *

Flashback

After the National, things were back as they were in Seigaku, but something different was in the air. Fuji felt like the bond between the regulars was stronger than it had never been before.

They often met with Rikkaidai, playing tennis or simply having a coffee together. Sometime, they met at the public library to do their homework. Echizen tutored Kirihara in English, though most of the time, Kirihara was being made fun of. Fuji noticed that Marui Bunta and Kirihara Akaya got closer to Echizen. Marui enjoyed making fun of his height and messing his hair. As for Kirihara, Echizen always quarreled with him for the tiniest thing. The only person who was able to stop them was Yukimura.

Fuji's impression of Echizen changed too. If he learned to care for the boy before, now he really enjoy being with him. He liked him. He was always looking to spend more times with Echizen.

However, Fuji Syuusuke never _requested _people to spend time with him. It was the contrary. But then, Echizen Ryoma also was not the type of person to request other people to spend time with him. Usually, people have to drag him out of his isolation - if they succeed of course!

_'Now, how can I get Echizen to **want** to spend time with me without having me to ask?'_ Fuji wondered.

* * *

Plan.

He needed a plan.

He must get Echizen Ryoma

1) to _**pay attention**_ to him,

2) to _**always think about him**_ and

3) to _**request** _him a _**date**_.

_'Now, how to do to get Echizen where I want him to be?'_

Echizen Ryoma was only interested in tennis, Ponta and his cat Karupin.

_'…Kidnap Karupin and blackmail him to spend time with me?'_

Nah! Not like him.

_'…Bride him with Ponta?'_

No, Echizen can get Ponta everywhere that there were vending-machines.

_'…Tennis then?'_

Yes, that was the best way!

Echizen never paid attention to any human living unless someone was really good in tennis. For example, Echizen deeply respected Tezuka Kunimitsu and will never disobey an order from Tezuka. He will immediately cease quarrelling with Kirihara if Yukimura tell him to. And he didn't complaint too much against Rikkaidai's tensai Marui Bunta for messing his hair even if he didn't like it. Common point of all these people: they were all excellent tennis players.

Fuji guessed that he needed to show out a bit more of his skills to get Echizen's attention then.

* * *

The next day, Fuji put his plan in action.

During practice, Fuji displayed a little bit of his skills. Eventually, he got Echizen to look at him. But immediately, he dropped to a normal play style, leaving Echizen frustrated. The day after, he did the same thing, adding a little more of his special moves. Echizen immediately switched his attention to him. But after a couple of minutes, Fuji dropped to his normal play style. The next days, Fuji did the same thing again: enticing Echizen's attention, then dropped to the normal play style once he got the desired attention, leaving the younger boy frustrated. Soon, Echizen would always be staring at him, in hope to see more of his play style.

Step 1 succeeded.

The week after, things brought Echizen to always think about what happen during practice every day and every night before sleeping, especially the matches Fuji played. But of course, that included he was thinking about Fuji.

Step 2 completed.

Now, the last step was a bit harder. Echizen would come to him, as he was going to ask him something. But he always got interrupted. Or it was because of Kikumaru glomping him, or Momoshiro headlocking him or himself cannot talk. That went for day after day. Fuji thought that he needed to find a more drastic measure when Echizen _finally _requested to have a private meeting with him.

Step 3 done.

But only a half completed…

Fuji got dumbstrucked. Echizen only requested him a rematch! A rematch!

Only a _rematch_!

But then again, what else could he expected from Echizen Ryoma? The boy only have tennis in his head!

He had no choice but to use drastic measures for the third step. He agreeded on the rematch.

But on the day of their match, he set a new condition. The winner will have the other to do anything he want for a whole day. Echizen didn't protest against or questioned about why. Fuji knew too well that Echizen won't because the boy was overly excited to have a rematch, so he won't pay attention to notice anything else! It was a bit underhand, but all the conditions were stated clear anyway from the beginning.

* * *

_'Hmm_,_ have I been a little bit too tricky…__? Bah! It's alright!'_ Fuji chuckled.

* * *

However, things were a little more harder than he anticipated. Echizen had gotten stronger, much stronger than since the National. But so was Fuji. He won at the end, and without having to use all his counters. Well, not the new ones he created _after_ the National. He just _almost _used them, but he didn't. He figured Echizen would be much more frustrated if he knew that. Fuji was the winner. So, Echizen must do whatever he wanted for a day.

A date of course!

* * *

Fuji laughed.

* * *

Of course, Echizen didn't know it was a date! Then his sister asked him to help to find for her a model for her new collection and take the pictures for her too. Why not combining things up? He got Echizen dressed up as a girl, enjoy dragging him in crowed place, in a park, on the beach, in the mountain. All places where people go on date!

Ah! That date was so fun! And he helped himself with a bunch of nice souvenirs of their first date! Fuji was really happy that day!

* * *

_'I wonder how would she react if she knew it was actually a date and not only her dismay for loosing the rematch against me? It must be priceless to see her face!'_ Fuji chuckled. _'Maybe I will tell her later.'_

* * *

Then, that night, when he discovered that Echizen Ryoma was actually a girl, he was shocked. Shocked and sad. Shocked that she hided such a secret toward her friends. And sad that she hided _him_ such a secret. He felt like being betrayed. That night, he stood awaken all night, unable to sleep. He was only thinking about it. When morning rise, he came to a decision. He would talk to her.

But during the whole week, he couldn't talk to her. He was still not use to see her as a girl. Of course, the idea that she looked strangely _very good_ in dresses crossed his mind, but he didn't pay too much attention to that detail. He told himself that maybe it was because Echizen Ryoma has a pretty face. But there were also the young boy's strange behaviors when Echizen was at his place: the boy refused his help to scub her back and even forbade him to enter his own bathing room. He didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him and Fuji knew it wasn't because he was prude. Also, there were those times when Yuuta and Momoshiro said that he looks like a girl. But that was when he still doesn't about (his)her true gender. Echizen Ryoma was a girl.

Each time he was alone with her, he couldn't say a word. And when he was really ready to talk to her, something kept him from doing it. Just like when she was trying to request him for a rematch. But there was something more. He was angry against her for lying to him. Mostly, he was angry against himself for letting himself be indulged into feelings for her. Then, during a Sunday afternoon, as he was walking alone in a park, he saw her with her big brother Ryoga. Since he had so much difficulties to talk to her, he would confront her brother instead. After hearing Ryoga's story, Fuji calmed down. He was no longer angry against her. After what happened to her in America, he understood why she was cross-dressed as a boy.

That night, he thought over about everything that happened. He soon came to a conlusion. Whatever he liked or not, there were feelings involved with Echizen Ryoma. Every kinds of feeling: thrill, fondness, mischief, joy, sadness, happiness, anger and…

_'And…'_

Fuji's eyed widened, realisation thunderstruked him. He looked down at her sleeping face with amazement. Right now, she looked so beautiful and so right, being like this in his arms. He drew her closer to his heart, caressing her left cheek.

_'Yes…' _

Yes, that would be the only explanation to all his behaviors toward her. That would explained why he felt fondness for her before he knew she was a girl, why he felt a little bit jealous of Tezuka, Yukimura, Marui and Kirihara because they were close to her, why he schemed to get her attention and have her date with him, why he always carried a picture of their date in his wallet… And mostly, why he accepted so easily Ryoga's, her mother's and her father's request to protect her.

_'And love…__' _

That was it. Love. Echizen Ryoma arose many feelings. And love more than everything.

_'Ryoma, now that I realize, I actually love you…' _

He caressed her cheek again, placing a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead.

_'Even if your parents and your brother didn't ask me, I will protect you myself.'_

He hesitated a moment, but continued again.

_'Ryoma, I love you…' _

Slowly, he trailed his lips down her sleeping face and kissed her lips.

* * *

A/N: This time, I cannot promise you that the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I still have a little bit difficulty to put my ideas in order, but I swear to you that I'm working very hard on it. In fact, I've been working on the chapter 15 for almost two weeks now. I will do my best not to let boredom eating you for waiting too long. If this might make you be happier, the story is coming to its ending. (It's because it is near ending that it's a bit harder for me.) So please, for the coming chapters, be a little bit more patient with me. I promise that at least one chapter will be posted in the length of a week.

P.S.: If you have some ideas for the story, please let me know! Thank you!

Fuji softly looked at the sleeping girl in his arms his eyes opened.


	15. Something Wrong with my Head

Ryoma sighed.

She crossed the school gate.

She sighed again.

She look up the sky.

Sighed again.

She looked at her feet.

And she sighed again.

Then, she disappeared at the corner of the street.

"Hmm…" Momoshiro clutched his hands on the three his was hiding behind.

"Hmm…" Kikumaru, behind him, scratched his head, trying to figure out what was wrong with Echizen.

"Arrrgh! I don't get it! What's wrong with Ochibi-chan?! He's always sighing. He doesn't pay attention to anything. Euh… Okay, he never pays attention to anything, but this time it's different. He always seems to be lost in his minds. This is _noooooooooot _him at all. He didn't protest one time during this week when I glomped him! He's always red and it's like he's hiding from someone!" Kikumaru paused. "Ah! Don't tell me he's hiding from me?! Ochibi hates me now_… _Woeeeeeeeee!" he cried.

"Eiji-senpai, if Echizen was really hiding from you, then he wouldn't let you glomp him, wouldn't he?" Momoshiro tried to reason.

"Ah! That's true!" Kikumaru sighed in relieve. "I'm happy now. But then, what's wrong with Ochibi?"

"Ever since the onsen trip, Echizen's behaviours changed drastically. First, he lost 45.7 percent of his concentration, missed 11 balls this week during practice, is in his own thinking 67.4 percent of the time, stuttered up to 50 percent, his anxiety increased to 45 percent, is sad 23 percent more and mostly, he blushed too often." Inui suddenly appeared behind them, his notebook in hand as he read his statistics.

"Don't do that!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru yelled at him, clutching their heart.

"Anyway, something is definitely wrong with Echizen. I saw you two following him, so I decided to join too so I can get some new data," Inui explained. Kikumaru and Momoshiro sweet dropped.

* * *

Ryoma sighed as she sat at a café.

"May I take your order?" a waitress asked.

"A black coffee please," Ryoma answered. The waitress noted the order.

"It will be right away," the waitress said and went inside to take it.

"Black coffee?! _Black coffee_?! That's definitely _soooooo _not Echizen!" Momoshiro panicked. "Usually, he will stop at a fast-food restaurant, order burgers and soda. And he won't go anywhere alone! He would always get me to pay him his foods. Now, he's 1) alone, 2) in a _café_, and 3) is ordering a _freaking black coffee_! Is he sick? Or did the ball I hit today smashed his brain?! What's wrong with him? Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Shhhhh ! Momo, calm down or he will hear us !" Kikumaru tried to cool Momosjiro. The waitress brought the coffee and left. Kikumaru watched Ryoma. She looked down at her coffee and sighed again.

"That reminds me of what Horio told me about Echizen. During his English class, Echizen is no longer sleeping. But he wouldn't pay attention to the teacher either. He kept looking outside the window and was always sighing."

* * *

Ryoma sighed. Again.

_'What's wrong with me? Lately, I'm always thinking about it… Ever since that night…'_

* * *

Flashback

The morning was glorious, the birds were chirping outside, but they disturbed Ryoma's happy slumber. She stirred. She don't want to wake up yet. She still want to sleep. She felt so good and the pillow was so comfortable. She sighed contently and snuggled deeper in the pillow, listening to its heartbeat.

. . .

_'Wait, since when a pillow has a heartbeat?'_

She opened her eyes and looked down at the pillow.

_'Huh?'_ The pillow really looked like a human body, more precisely, a human chest. She trailed her eyes up to from the chest to the neck, then the face.

. . .

_'Ack! Fuji-senpai!'_ Ryoma blushed furiously, her face crimson. She looked around and blushed more as she saw in what position she was. She was laid against Fuji, hugging him like a pillow.

_'What was I doing? How did this happen?'_ she questioned herself in panic as she hastily scooted away, causing Fuji to wake up.

"Hmm… Ryoma-kun? What's wrong?" Fuji asked her.

"Fu… Fu… Fuji-senpai, I_…_ I_…_ I'm sorry!" she bowed many times apologetically at him.

"Huh? For what?"

"For… For… Because… I…" She couldn't find her words, still blushing furiously. Fuji smiled.

"It's alright. You mistook me for your cat Karupin in your sleep. You were so cute!" Fuji chuckled.

End flashback

* * *

_'You were so cute!'_

Ryoma became completely red. And she banged her head on the table, making Kikumaru and Momoshito going more crazy as they bite their fingers.

_'Arrrgh! What's wrong with me? I haven't stop thinking about it for the past week. I have been thinking only about _him_… And m__ore than that, is it me or is Fuji-senpai different now? He seemed much more mature than before and he's very very nice to me…'_

Silence.

'_Nah! It can't be! It must be my head! How can a sadist can be nice to someone?'_

She picked her cup up. She was going to drink it when Fuji's face appeared in her coffee.

_'Urgh! That's it! I must be sick. Something is definitely wrong with my head!'_ She set the cup down, put some money on the table and left as she had saw a ghost.

"No way! This time is serious! He bought a coffee and didn't drink it!" Kikumaru yipped.

Inui's glasses twinked.

* * *

The next day…

_'I must be sick_!_'_

That was her conclusion to why she thought her head was having a problem, why she always kept thinking about Fuji.

Last night, she couldn't sleep at all, just like the past nights. Her head was filled with Fuji's pictures.

Fuji playing tennis.

Fuji doing his counters.

Fuji reading a book near a window.

Fuji watching the sky, the wind blewing in his hair.

At the onsen, Fuji holding her against him to help her down the bus.

Fuji smiling to her when they woke up.

_'You were so cute.'_

Ryoma blushed.

"Atchee!" She sneezed. She took her handkerchief and wiped her nose.

"Ara, Echizen, did you catch a cold? You should be careful after what happen during our picnic in the mountain," Momoshiro told her.

* * *

Flashback

The last day at the onsen, the three teams decided to have do mountain climbing together. They left very early in the morning with a basket containing their bento (3). During noon, they found a nice spot near a stream and stopped there for lunch. They also decided to pick some fish. Inui had proposed a competition. Which team will catch the most fish? Since they don't have fishing materials, they improvised. Some people picked branches in the wood to make a fishing rod, some used the old method, which was consisted of standing in the water and waiting for the fish to come to you. Ryoma remembered what she learned from Yamabuki-buchou and applied it. Kirihara wanted her to teach him too, but she stuck her tongue out, mocking him and went back to fish.

Later, Kirihara took revenge. When she was concentrated on the fish that swim around her rod, Kirihara sneaked behind her and tickled her. She yelped, stumbled and felt in the stream, frightening the fish, which escaped away. When she looked up, Kirihara was standing in a victorious pose, laughing at her. Mad, she threw him water. And they start a water war. But aiming water wasn't like aiming a tennis ball. Kirihara and Ryoma caused another chaos. The people who got splashed by them joined in the war. But this time, it was a more friendly fight. At the end, everybody joined in too. After that, they were all wet, but Kirihara and Ryoma more than everyone one. They stripped off their shirt to dry it in the sun. All of them, excepted one person.

"Ochibi-chan, you should take out your shirt and leave it to dry too," Kikumaru told her.

"You'll catch a cold if you keep wearing it soaking like this!" Momoshiro said.

"Yadda! I'm fine like this." And she blushed. Yet she admited, it was a bit cold because of the mountain wind. But she won't strip her shirt in front of them! As if she would do something so stupid!

"Ryoma-kun, are you sure you will be fine?" Fuji suddenly appeared in front of her, asking in a worried voice. He was shirtless. Ryoma blushed.

"Yes, I will be fine, Fuji- senpai! Don't worry about me!" And she ran away from him. She missed the worry expression on his face.

End flashback

* * *

"Atchee!!" She blew in her handkerchief.

_'Guess I really caught a cold… Damn you Kirihara!'_

She rubbed her nose as she entered the school ground.

A image of a shirtless Fuji flashed in her head. She blushed.

_'Why am I thinking about Fuji-senpai like this?' _

She blushed again, shaking her head to get off the image.

"Ryoma-kun, are you alright?" The object of her thinking suddenly appeared in front of her, leaning over her.

"Fuji-senpai!" she shouted in panic, completely red.

She was scared. As if Fuji could see what she was thinking right now about him. She was redder now.

"Ryoma-kun, you're all red. Are you sure everything is fine?" Fuji put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Her internal thermometer rose _Zoop!_ to its maximum and exposed. "Ryoma-kun, I think you have a fever. Your temperature is very high."

_'Or course my temperature is high! First, you're too close to me. Two, you're touching me! How can I noooooot be nervous?!' _she yelled in her head.

"Aa," was the only thing she responded. "Omph!" Someone glomped her from behind.

"Fujiko! Ochibi-chan! Ohayou (1)!" Kikumaru greeted them.

"Ohayou, Eiji," Fuji greeted back.

"Hmph! Kiku-_…_! Mmnn! …-pai…Hmmnn! Bre-…" Ryoma desperately needed air.

"Eiji! Let go of Echizen! He's turning blue!" Ooishi fussed.

"Hanyah?" Kikumaru looked down. Ryoma's eyes were swirling. "Aaaah! Ochibi! Gomen gomen (2)!"

"Aa…"

"Nee Ochibi-cham, you're a little bit red. Are you okay? Not to mention that you are very hot too," Kikumaru said, his arms still around her, his chin rested on her head.

"Eiji is right, Echizen. You are very red. Maybe you have a fever. You should skip practice this morning," Ooshi told her.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, senpai. Besides, we better hurry up before buchou assign us laps."

* * *

After school practice…

Ryoma had eye bags, eyes a bit glossy, she was tired and ready to bite into anyone who annoyed her. She was facing Kaido for a rally, but everyone thought that right now, she was a copy a Kaido, considering her stance. She had a scary face, balanced her body like a snake, the back slightly arched. Wherever you look at her, she looked exactly like Kaido. The differences between them was that she had a white cap instead of a bandana, and the height a bit shorter. Kaido admitted he was a little bit scared. This was not the cocky Echizen, always on I'm-going-to-beat-you he knew. He was a little bit wary. Even Kikumaru didn't try to glomp her this afternoon. The only person who dare to come near her was Tezuka.

Fuji was worried. She doesn't seem to be feeling well, but he also knew that she will hate it if someone will remark her on that.

Ryoma wasn't in control of herself. She hit balls with too much strength or way too weak balls. Or she can't reach her balls or it was out. Normally, Tezuka would snapped at her to pay more attention, but he didn't. He too was very worried about her.

During a short break, Fuji was really really worry. He decided to go against his decision not mentioning her state and came to her.

"Ryoma-kun," he called her out.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai?" She turned to him, eyes half closed, glassy, her face completely red.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't see-…!" She fainted.

"Ryoma!" Fuji caught her in his arms as she felt.

"Ochibiiiiiii!" Kikumaru panicked.

"Echizen!"

"Oi! Gaki!"

"Echizen!"

"Echizen!"

They gathered around her, shouting her name, but she couldn't hear them. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She was only aware of being lifted up before completely lost conscious.

* * *

(1) ohayou: equivalent to "Good morning";

(2) gomen: from "Gomen nasai", means "Sorry".


	16. Bedridden

From last time…

Ryoma sighed

"Ryoma-kun," he called her out.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai?" She turned to him, eyes half closed, glassy, her face completely red.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't see-…!" She fainted.

"Ryoma!" Fuji caught her in his arms as she felt.

"Ochibiiiiiii!" Kikumaru panicked.

"Echizen!"

"Oi! Gaki!"

"Echizen!"

"Echizen!"

They gathered around her, shouting her name, but she couldn't hear them. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She was only aware of being lifted up before completely lost conscious.

* * *

Slowly, Ryoma opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry for a moment, but the image of her own room got clearer. Blinking at the light, she rose her hand to block it.

"Ryoma-kun, you finally wake up," Fuji said as he changed the cloth on her forehead.

"Fuji-senpai? What are doing here in my bedroom? And what happen to me?"

"You were covering a flu. You've been sleeping for two days and two nights now."

"Aa… Then what are you doing here?"

"Your mother had to leave for an important business trip. Your father accompanied with her. Your brother is on a field trip with his school and your cousin went with some friends in a mountain resort. You were sicked, you cannot be left alone. Your mother asked me to take care of you, since I carried you back home."

Silence.

"You mean… That you've been taking care of me… for two days and two nights?" she asked hesitantly, blushing.

"Yes," Fuji softly answered. She blushed deeper.

"And school?"

"Nee-san explained the situation to the teachers. They said it was fine since I'm taking care of a sick person. Even Ishigawa-sensei, the school principal, wishes for you to recover soon. He told me himself to take very good care of you. And Inui gives me a copy of his notes, so everything is fine."

"I… I… I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused. And thank you, senpai…"

"It's alright." Fuji patted her head. Embarrassed, she looked down. She was in her white silk pyjama.

What?

Wait.

She don't remember changing her clothes herself.

_'Ahhhhhhhhhhh!'  
_

Seing her panic expression, Fuji smiled.

"Before she left, your mother changed your clothes for you." Ryoma sighed, relieved.

_'I would be too embarrassed if a boy change my clothes! And on top of all, Fuji-senpai!!'_

"Meeoow!" Karupin jumped in her arms, nuzzling his nose against her face.

"Karupin," Ryoma hugged him, burrying her face in his soft furr.

"You have a very smart cat, Ryoma-kun. When I arrived at your place, he was pacing in the front door, nervous, as if he knew something bad happened to you. He was really worried for you, Ryoma-kun. He didn't leave your side for one second."

She smiled, hugging Karupin again.

"Thank you Karupin, for worrying about me."

"Meooow!"

Their picture of them together was so sweet. Fuji wished he had his camera.

"Wait here for me. I'm going to change the water." Fuji left her room.

* * *

Ryoma looked at the door for a moment.

"Karupin, do you think I should tell him?"

"Meoooow!" (Translation from cat language to human language: You should!)

"…But will he be mad at me for hiding something like that to him?"

"Meow. Meow meow meeow…" (You cannot hide this forever. You promised Ryoga to tell them before they graduate.)

"Yeah, I promised… It's no right to hide this any longer to him, like to everyone. They will soon graduate. But…"

"Meow?" (But what?)

"I'm still scared…"

"Meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow! Meeeeeeeooow meow meow meow meoow!" (My mistress is not scared to tell him the truth, especially considering that he took care of you two days and two nights straight! My mistress is never scared of anything! She's the most courageous girl in the world!)

Ryoma smiled.

"Thank you Karupin. You're the best!" She hugged him.

"Meeooow!" (I love you, mistress!)

"I will tell Fuji-senpai."

"Moew!" (That's the way!)

* * *

"I'm back." Fuji said as he entered her room, carrying a container of cold water with ice cubes. He set the bowl on Ryoma's night table and sat on the chair next her bed. He took a cloth and drenched it in the water.

"Fuji-senpai, I must tell you something…" she said. Fuji stopped what he was doing.

"What is it, Ryoma-kun?"

"I…" She bite her lips.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short but, I posted it with chapter 15. At first, chap 15 and 16 were one. But I thought it was better that I cut them for the story sequences. And for the chapter 17, if it is not posted this week, be sure that it will be next week!


	17. I Must Tell You Something

N.B.: From now, I will start making Fuji calling Ryoma's name without the suffix -_kun_. This is a hint that Fuji is letting/wanting Ryoma more and more close to his heart. I will still keep the -_kun_ for sometimes, like when they are in public.

* * *

From last time…

"Fuji-senpai, I must tell you something…" she said. Fuji stopped what he was doing.

"What is it, Ryoma-kun?"

"I…" She bite her lips.

* * *

_'I must do it!'_

"I must tell you something very important." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay." He set the cloth he was holding down and crossed his hands on his knees. "I'm listening. What is it so important you need to tell me?"

"I…" She hesitated. She fight with herself. She curled her wrist and shut her eyes.

_'I… I can't!'_ She was ready to cry.

"Meow!" Karupin came in her arms and licked her cheek, snapping her out of her disarray.

"Karupin…"

"Meow…" he encouraged her. She pet his head and smiled. She breathed deeply and looked at Fuji, this time more determinated.

"Fuji-senpai, what I am going to tell you might shocked you and disturbed you. You might get angry too. But please, listen to me until I finish."

"Huh?" He looked at her with his eyes opened, a bit confused. But he nodded in agreement. "Very well."

Ryoma take another breath.

"Since the first time we met, I've been lying to you and to everyone. But I don't want to continue like this anymore. You will soon graduate and I don't want you to leave with a lie like this. You are all very precious friends. I cannot bear myself to lie to you like this anymore. You deserved to know the truth about me. I don't want you all think that I'm an ungrateful person for everything you've done for me. I have decide to tell you the real thing about me, by myself, because I don't want you to be sad because of a lie, in case you discovered the it through unwanted circumstances. I don't want you to be disappointed of me…"

She paused.

"I don't want you to think bad of me… Especially you, Fuji-senpai…"

She emphazed on the last sentence, sad.

_'Ryoma…'_ Fuji thought.

"So please, after I tell you this, please don't be mad after me! Don't be angry at me! Don't be… disappointed of me!" She desperately pleaded, tears menacing to escape the prison of her eyes, her fists curling.

"Ryoma…" He watched her take a deep breath.

"Fuji-senpai, I… I…" She closed her eyes. "I'm not a boy like you all think I am!" she shouted. "I'm not a boy, but a girl!" This time she was crying.

_'Ryoma…'_

"Back there in America, something bad happened to me, which cause me to hate myself to be a girl. It hurts so much and I became a coward. When we moved to Japan, I decided that I won't never be a girl again, but a boy instead. Then I came to Seigaku as a boy and joined the boy tennis club. All the times I spend with everyone and with you only brought me precious memories. I was happy and wasn't scare to be rejected anymore. But as the time went on, as I was enjoying more and more myself with all of you, I started to feel guilty because I was lying to you. I want many time to reveal you the truth, but I was always afraid to be rejected again. So I decided it was better not. However, the more I deny myself, the harder it was for me to bear the lie, the more I feel guilty toward you…"

She kept silent momentary.

"Please…" she pleaded. "Don't be mad at me for lying to you all this time!" she shouted. She shut her eyes as she cried, her tears floodin down her face. Fuji got up from his chair and sat on her bed. He gathered her in his arms, caressing her hair.

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered in a soft voice.

He let her cry in his arms. She cried all the pain she accumulated inside herself from that day in America. She cried the guilty feeling she had because she was lying to people dear to her. She cried because of her cowardliness. She blamed herself for doing such an horrible thing to her friends – and more than anyone, she lied to Tezuka-buchou, the man she respected the most of all. She cried everything, everything single drop of her pain and sadness.


	18. Thank You for Telling Me

From last time…

He let her cry in his arms. She cried all the pain she accumulated inside herself from that day in America. She cried the guilty feeling she had because she was lying to people dear to her. She cried because of her cowardliness. She blamed herself for doing such an horrible thing to her friends – and more than anyone, she lied to Tezuka-buchou, the man she respected the most of all. She cried everything, everything single drop of her pain and sadness.

* * *

All that time, Fuji held her, letting her wetting his shirt without stopping stroking her hair.

After a long long time, when she was a bit calmer, he started to talk again.

"Hush Ryoma. It's alright. Don't cry anymore…" Fuji said softly in her hair.

"But… But… Hic! Hic! Hic!" she hiccoughed.

"It's alright. Shhhh…" He placed a finger on her lips. She tried to refrain herself. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. Fuji smiled.

"Are… Are… Are you angry at me?" He cupped her face in his hands and brushed the remaining of her tears. He shook his head.

"Mmm. No, I'm not angry."

"Really really true? Really really true that you're not angry against me?"

Fuji nodded.

"Yes, I'm really not angry at you. In fact, Ryoma, I already knew that you were a girl." She stiffed and pushed him so she can look in his eyes.

"Since when…?"

"Since that night you spend at my place. I found it strange that you so hastely refused to let me in the bathroom. When nee-san proposed to let you sleep in my bed with me, your reactions were also too strange to be normal. After that, I noticed that you always reacted like that when someone make a comment that you look like a girl, like Yuuta and Momoshiro did. And one night, I overheard your brother calling you his "little sister". That was when all the puzzled of your strange behaviours were put together."

"Were… were… were you angry when you discovered the truth?"

Fuji slowly nodded.

"Yes, I was. I was angry that you hide something like this to everyone and to me. I really thought that we were very good friends. And you were very important for all of us, so I trust in you. I was angry that you lie to us."

"I… I… I didn't mean to…" She was distressed. Fuji continued.

"Then, I had a talk with your brother. He explained me why you did it." Fuji looked down at her. "After what happened to you in America, I understand that you lost your self-confidence. You didn't want to be hurt again, so you made up this lie."

"I… I'm sorry… That's why I didn't want you to learn the truth through circumstances other then from me. I didn't want you to feel like that… I didn't want you to be angry at me… I'm sorry!" New tears trailed down her face. Fuji smiled and brushed off her tears.

"It's alright now. I'm no longer angry at you. I undertand the pain you went through. And I must said I admire you, Ryoma, for having the courage to play tennis again after that incident. You are a very strong girl, Ryoma, not a coward like you said you were. I greatly admire you for successing to go over your pain."

"Fuji-senpai…"

"But you cannot hide this to everyone in the team. You must tell them the truth by yourself now, the sooner the better. If they discovere the truth by the same way I did, I'm sure they will be very sad too. And the longer you hide it from them, the deeper will be their sadness."

"I know… I must tell them, but I don't how and when it's the right moment. You will soon start your examinations. I'm worried that, if I tell them now, they will be too shocked, and that can disturbed them from doing properly their examinations. I don't want to cause them troubles in such an important time of the year. Especially for buchou, Ooishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Kawamura-senpai and you. You will be graduating soon."

Fuji smiled.

"It's very considerate from you, Ryoma, for thinking like that for us. But trust me, they are much stronger than you think they are. After all, Ryoma, being a girl, you cannot understand how a boy think like I do. So trust me, tell them the truth as soon as possible. Better, the next time you meet them, tell them immediately."

"I… I…"

"Do it, Ryoma… for me…"

His last words decided her.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled.

"That's a good girl." He rubbed her head like for a kid. She blushed as Fuji chuckled silently. "And Ryoma…"

"Hai, senpai?"

"Thank you for telling me before everyone else. I'm very happy that you choose me to be the first person to whom you tell your secret," Fuji said softly. She leaned closer into his embrace.

"I don't know why, but I really want it that you were the first person to know the truth about me…" She closed her eyes as she buried her face in his chest.

Fuji smiled softly as he stroked her hair again. They stood in silence like that for a long time.


	19. Leek Porridge from Hell

From last time…

Fuji smiled softly as he stroked her hair again. They stood in silence like that for a long time.

* * *

Suddenly, a clock-timer was heard.

"Oh! I think it's ready."

Fuji gently pushed her away from him. Ryoma was a little disappointed. She really enjoied being in his arms, though she really don't know why.

Huh?

Wait.

Why would she enjoy being in the arms of a sadist? That was not healthy! It's completely insane!

She shook her head.

But yet, she was disappointed not to be in his arms again.

"Wait here. I will be back soon," Fuji said as left her room.

"Meoow…?" (Are you alright now?) Karupin settled in her arms. She hugged him.

"Thank you Karupin. I feel better now."

"Meeow meow meow? Mmeow meooow." (It was better than you anticipated, right? He was really nice to you.)

"Hmn," she agreed. "I'm very happy that Fuji-sepai is not angry at me anymore."

"Meooooow!" (He is wonderful, isn't he?)

Ryoma arched an eye brow.

"By the way Karupin, I have the impression that you like him _very _much! You're not being unfaithful to me, aren't you? Like preferring him more than me? I saw that you like it very much when he scratched your ears." Ryoma glared her cat.

"Meow? Meeowww!" (How come? You're my favorite mistress!)

She laughed.

"You're such a charmer, did you know that?" She hold him up, then supplied him more favors, which made him purr in bliss.

Behind her door, Fuji chuckled as he heard her last lines.

_'Possessive aren't you, Ryoma? I like this side of you.'_

He knocked and entered her room, carrying a tray with a pot and a spoon on it.

"Ryoma, you should eat now." He walked over her bed and put the tray on her knee. Ryoma looked at the tray, frowning warily.

"Hmmm… What's this…, Fuji-senpai?" she asked.

"It's leek porridge," he answered.

_'I hate leek!' _Ryoma scoffed.

"It's very good against flu," Fuji added.

"Aa…" She bite her lips, worry about the answer of her next question. "Who made this?"

"Me, of course. Who else do you think?" Fuji said, smiling.

Ryoma gulped.

"Fuji-senpai… You mean… You… _cooked_… this?"

Fuji nodded. She was right to be worried. Ryoma gulped again.

_'Is it safe to eat this thing? It's Fuji-senpai who cooked this! Fuji-senpai, for kami-sama's sakes! Everyone knows about Fuji-senpai's weird taste! He enjoyed inedible foods! So if he cooks something, then he will cook to his taste, right? Which mean, weird taste from hell! He loves Inui-senpai's poisonous drinks, right?! He must have put wasabi or some strange things in there too! I'm surprised I didn't hear the kitchen explode. How can I eat something like this? I don't want to eat this! I don't want to put it my mouth! I don't want to put anything made by Fuji-senpai in my mouth!' _

Ryoma was now sweating heavily, cold sweat, as she looked the… the… the… _thingy_ on her knees, frowning warrily.

Fuji laughed inside as he watched her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She's so transparent, so easy to read. Maybe he will tease her a little bit, for fun!

"Now now, Ryoma. Why don't you eat it?" Fuji smiled happily.

_'He is smiling. He talks in a happy voice. He is being more sadistic than usually. Something not good is coming_…_'_ Ryoma gulped.

"After all, I took _my_ _time_ to cook something for you," Fuji insisted on the 'my time' to make her feel guilty. And his eyes are opened.

_'He's smiling and his eyes are opened. Bad signs_…_'_

"You should be more grateful and eat it." He took the spoon and opened the cover of the pot, grinning.

_'He's smiling, eyes opened and he's grinning. Really bad signs…'_

"I follow a recipe Inui gave me," Fuji said as he started stirring the porridge.

Ryoma became green.

_'I don't want to eat it…'_

"Hmm…" He put a finger on his chin, thinking. "It's true that there was many _very particular_ ingredients in…" Fuji continued, emphazing on the qualificatif.

She turned blue.

_'What kind of 'very particular ingredients'?'_

"But he said that will help you recovered faster," Fuji as he continued to stir the porrige.

She paled, her body shaking madly and she was sweating harder.

"And I also adjust the taste to my liking."

She stopped breathing.

"I tried it before bringing it to you. It's very good, from _my_ _perspectives_, of course."

Her blood lacked of oxygen.

"So I'm absolutely sure that you will _love_ it," he said and stopped stirring.

She cannot think anymore. The only thing she knew, it was a horror from hell she had on her knees!

_'__**Now I really really don't want to eat it!**__'_

Fuji spooned a _**full**_ spoon of porridge.

"Here, let me feed you!" He raised the spoon to her mouth.

_'No! Kami-sama, have mercy for me!'_

"Said 'Ah!'"

She opened her mouth, not for saying 'Ah!', but to scream in Munch's mode (A/N: Like _The Scream_, paint in 1893 by Edvard Munch).

Fuji took the opportunity.

_Plop!_ In her mouth.

_'Kaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!'_

The spicy taste of the wasabi burned her tongue as her taste bubs were assaulted by the bitterness of Inui-senpai's vegetables, making her…

'_Huh? Wait.' _

She chewed more carefully.

'_Ah!'_

It wasn't like she thought it was. The porridge was not spicy nor bitter. In fact, it was sweet and soft on her tongue. The rice was nicely cooked, not too dry nor too watery. The fresh mint leaves he added hide the smell of the leek. He didn't put too much sugar, but only the right among to make this simple porridge be very good.

Actually, this thing was _really tasty_! Ryoma didn't know that a leek porridge can taste that wonderful.

She chewed again, flicking her tongue in her mouth so she can enjoy it thoroughly.

_'It's really really yummy!'_

Her eyes sparkled as she liked her lips like a happy cat enjoying its milk.

"Pfffffffff!" Fuji snickered silently, retaining himself as he watched her.

Then exploded.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ryoma's attention switched back to him. She blushed in embarrassment. He got her.

"Fuji-senpai, you did it in purpose, didn't you?" She pouted.

"But it was worthy! You were so funny to look at!" He sweeped a tear in the corner of his eyes. He laughed too much.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hmph!" Ryoma turned her head away from him.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" It took Fuji a moment before he calm down.

"Did you like it?" he asked her, finally stopping. She flashed a huge smiled.

"Hai! It's really good!" she responded enthusiastically.

_'So truth to herself! I'm falling more and more for you, Ryoma,' _Fuji thought, smiling softly.

"Do you want some more?" She nodded happily, like a child.

_'So cute!'_ Fuji thought, still smiling.

"But I can eat by myself! You don't have to feed me like a baby, senpai!"

_'But still as cocky as ever!'_ Fuji chuckled and let her eat. Too bad, he enjoyed feeding her.

"Karupin, you want some too?"

* * *

She finished the last spoon of the porridge, licking her lips. She leaned back, petting contently her stomach. Fuji removed the tray from her knees.

"Now, take your medicines." He poured her a glass of water and hand her her medicines, which she diligently drank. When she finished, he took her glass and set it on the tray.

"Okay, it's time to sleep now," Fuji said as he pushed her down on her pillow.

"But…"

"No but! It's very late now, Ryoma. Be a good girl and do as I said."

"Hai…" she sulked.

Fuji chuckled as he tucked the cover under her chin.

"Now, have a sweet dream, nee!"

"Good night to you too, senpai."

"Hmmn. Good night, Ryoma." Fuji nodded to her as he pulled the cover on her.

"Meoooooow!" Karupin refused to be ignored. Fuji chuckled.

"Good night to you too, Karupin." And Fuji scratched the cat's ears, earning a content purr. Fuji talked to Ryoma again.

"And Ryoma, again, thank you for choosing me to be the first person to whom you tell the truth about you." He kissed her forehead. She blushed as she ducked under her cover.

Fuji shoot her a smiled before leaving her room, carrying the tray with him.

After he washed the dishes, he took a shower. Before he entered Ryoga's room, where he slept for the time he was taking care of her, he went to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully, breathing softly. He smiled at her sleeping face. He put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She was fine. He gave her a last caress on the cheek.

"Meoow…" Karupin quietly called him. Fuji smiled as he provided the cat a little bit of affection too. Happy, Karupin snuggled back against his mistress. Fuji glanced at them a last time before going to his room.

* * *

A/N: I won't post chapter 20 tomorrow. I still have to work on it. Probably in the next week. Thank you for your patience.


	20. Visit and Major Cultural Shock

Fuji took the thermometer out from her mouth and checked it.

"Your temperature is normal now, Ryoma. You're almost recovered," Fuji said.

"Finally! Being stuck in bed kills me!" Ryoma sighed in relieve. Fuji chuckled.

Her door opened and people walked in.

"Fujiko, I brought you your homework. Is Ochibi al-!_… _Ochibi-chan, you're fine!" Kikumaru immediately glomped her. "I was so worried about you!" He rubbed his cheek against hers.

The past days, he has been bringing Fuji's homework, so he was familiar with Ryoma's home. He figured it was better not to ring the door bell so he wouldn't disturbe Ryoma in her sleep since she was sick.

"Ki-…! Ku-…! …_-_pai! …Can't… brea-!… Oupffff!"

"Eiji, let go of Echizen! He's dying again!" Ooishi fussed.

"Hanyah? Aaaaaaah! Ochibi! Since when did you become a ghost? Take back your colors! Take back your coloes!" He (madly) shook her.

"Aa…" she answered, her eyes in whirlpool mode.

"Echizen, are you alright?" Kawamura asked her.

"Hai, senpai. I'm fine now."

"You sure scare me, Echizen! Even Mamushi got all worked up because of you," Momoshiro said.

"Fshhhh…"

"I am sorry for worrying you. And thank you for visiting me. I'm very happy." She smiled, her head sligtly tilted.

"Ahhhh! Ochibi-chan, you're so cuuuuuuute!" Teddy bear hug!

"Oupfff!"

Kikumaru immediately released her a little bit to permit her accessing some air, but kept his arms around her shoulders.

"There is someone else here to see you too," Ooishi said, stepping aside the door. Tezuka entered.

"Buchou!"

Tezuka nodded to her in greeting.

"It might not seem so, Ochibi-chan, but Tezuka was likely the one who worried the most about you. In fact, it was his idea that all of us come to visit you together," Kikumaru winked at her.

Ryoma's heart was suddenly filled with warm, her face irradiated a bright smile as her eyes shined of joy.

"Thank you, buchou!"

Tezuka nodded. And smiles a tiny tiny smile, only perceptible to Fuji's sharp eyes and a certain data collector.

Inui, who brought Fuji his math, physic and chemistry notes (Fuji knew he cannot count on Kikumaru for these subjects), grinned as he scribbled something in his notebook.

"Ii data… Nhehehehehehe…" he mumbled.

"Get well soon," Tezuka said.

"Hai!" she immediately responded. This is an order from Tezuka-buchou, so she will make sure to follow it perfectly.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Coming." Fuji get out of her room and went down stair.

He opened the door to see the Rikkaidai boys. Kirihara was the first person to talk.

"I heard that Echizen got a flu. Is he fine now?" Kirihara spoke like if he was only asking for news. However, Fuji clearly saw that he was worried, but wouldn't let it show. Kirihara was a wonderful friend. Fuji smiled.

"Echizen-kun is fine now. Why don't you come in," Fuji invited them inside.

"Fuji-senpai, who is it?" Ryoma came down with the other boys.

"Echizen! What are you doing down here? You should be in your bed!" Kirihara practically yelled at her.

"Ah? Kirihara! What are you doing here?" Ryoma saw the other Rikkaidais. "Ah! Senpai-tachi too?"

"That's not the point! You should go back to your bed now!" Kirihara shouted in her face, pushing her up to the stair. Ryoma covered her ears.

"Urgh! I'm fine now! Beside, I'll be killed by boredom if I stay any longer in that bed!" she said, rubbing her ears, refusing to take another step on the stair. Yukimura walked pass Kirihara and stopped in front of Ryoma. He slided a hand on her forehead. Ryoma blinked, and blinke again, but let him do anyway. After a moment, Yukimura took off his hand and turned to Kirihara.

"Echizen is fine now, Kirihara. You don't need to be worry anymore," Yukimura said, smiling. Kirihara blushed.

"Who… Who said I was worried? It's just…" He stopped.

"Yeah, right! Since you've learn that Echizen is sick, you haven't stop pestering us to come too visit him _all together _because mister was too shy to go alone, nagging us all day even though we said we would come, and practically dragged us by force here as if we cannot walk by ourselves!" Niou said. Kirihara became redder. Ryoma's eyes widened, surprised. She then smiled.

"Thank you for worrying about me. And I appreciate very much that you came to visit too." She smiled again, this time really like a girl! They were all dumbfounded.

_'He smiles like a girl!'_ they all thought, feeling like they were facing a major cultural shock.

"Mmmm… Echizen, did you by any chance shrunk while you were sick? You seem shorter to me than before," Marui said, hand rubbing his chin.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro snicked behind there hand. Everyone knew Ryoma has a complex with her height. The milk regime Inui gave her helped her gain only a couple of centimeters, but that was all. A huge vein popped on her head.

"Arrrrrgh! Shut up!" She stomped away, furious. She really don't need him to remind her that! Marui immediately stepped aside before she ran over him.

_'He's reacting, which means he's feeling better now,' _Marui thought, smiling inside, relieved that she was fine too.

* * *

They decided to spend the evening at her place. They called their family to tell them that they will be eating at a friend's house. Kawamura brought sushi because everybody _**absolutely refused**_ to eat Fuji's cooking. Even Inui! Rikkaidai knew about Inui's juices from Renji. But when they saw Seigaku's data master became blue when Fuji proposed to do the supper, they also feared for their life. Thus, they had a sushi party.

Ryoma was surprised that no one truly know about Fuji-senpai's cooking. She was going to tell them, but Fuji put a finger on his lips, winking at her. She smiled at him. It will be a secret between them only! Somehow, she feel really happy that she had the privilege - she was the only one! - to know about Fuji's real cooking talents. She was happy that Fuji-senpai shared with her a secret that no one know about him. She was really happy. Fuji-senpai shared his secret to her! His secret!

_'A secret…'_

Ryoma immediately dropped in her thinking.

Talking about a secret, she had one too. One she must tell.

* * *

Flashback

"…Better, the next time you meet them, tell them immediately," Fuji said_._

End flashback

* * *

She looked at the party.

_'Here they are. Even Yukimura-senpaitachi.'_

She crossed Fuji's opened eyes. He nodded at her.

She took a deep breath.

"Senpai-tachi, I… I have something to tell you…"

* * *

A/N: If the next chapter is not posted tomorrow or in the current week, then next week. Feel free to let me know about my mistakes, but please avoid flaming. They make me lost my desire to post the up coming chapters and my motivation to continue this fanfic.


	21. Usooooooooo!

From last time…

-

Flashback

"…Better, the next time you met them, tell them immediately," Fuji said.

End flashback

-

She looked at the party.

_'Here they are. Even Yukimura-senpaitachi.'_

She crossed Fuji's opened eyes. He nodded at her.

She took a deep breath.

"Senpai-tachi, I have something to tell you."

* * *

If there was a fly flying in the living room, you can heard it because the silence atmosphere was so heavy. It was as they have been frozen in the middle of the space time. And if there were flies in the living, they were likely be eating the said flies because they mouth were hanging wide open. And if someone put a a bomb ready to explose right in front of them on the table, they wouldn't notice either.

They were too shocked by the news.

Then what was expected happen. They freaked out.

"_**USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! **_(1)" Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kirihara, Marui and Niou yelled.

Their echoed spread throughout the city, in the whole country, the whole planet and into the whole universe.

Kaido, Ooishi, Kawamura and Jackal turned into a block of granite.

Inui, Yanagi and Sanada were impassive, maybe too impassive to be normal.

Tezuka's and Yagyuu's glasses were blank.

Only Yukimura remained normal, though he was shocked for one second.

"No! It can't be! You cannot be a girl, Echizen," Kirihara shouted, pointing at her. "Ah! I know!" He hit his right fist in his left palm. "You're joking! That's it, you're just joking! Hahahaha!" Kirihara laughed manically, as to convince himself of his statement.

"Echizen, you're still sick. Maybe your brain is still not functioning like normal. That's why you have strange ideas," Niou said.

"Like thinking that you're a girl. That's it, you're still not completely recovered," Marui completed, nodding repeatedly.

"Echizen, don't tell me that since the day Fuji-senpai make you wear dresses, you started liking them and now you want to be a girl?" Momoshiro said.

"It's not like that! Damn your twisted brain, Momo-senpai! I _**am**_ a _**real** _girl!" Ryoma shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ochibi, don't tell me that it's because of Inui's juices that you turned into a girl?!" Kikumaru grabbed Inui's collar. "Inui, find the antidote of your poison! This is all your fault that Ochibi-chan turned into a girl!"

"Huh? Me? But I didn't…" Inui denied.

"Kikumaru-senpai, it's not Inui-senpai's fault. I have always been a girl since the day I was born! It just that you didn't know…"

"NO NO NO! It's _**NOT**_ possible that you're a girl, Echizen! It's _**absolutely IM-POS-SI-BLE!!**_" Kirihara stated, pointing at her again on each syllable.

"Kirihara is right! There is _**nooooooooooo way **_you can be a girl, Echizen!" Momoshiro added, his arms in _X_.

"And why is that?"

Kirihara and Momoshiro ran to sit each side of her and proceed to explain.

"First, girls has bosom," Momoshiro enumerated on his fingers.

"You're completely _FLAT_, like every boys," Kirihara nodded.

Twitch. _Pop! _A vein popped on her head.

"Second, girls are sweet," Momoshiro continued.

"You're short temper and waaaaaaaaaay too cocky for your own good," Kirihara said next.

Twitch twitch. _Pop! Pop! _

"Girls are cute."

"You have a pretty face for a boy, but you're uncute."

Twitch twitch twitch. _Pop! Pop! Pop! _

"Girls have manners."

"You are unrefined."

Teeth showing out. Dog growl. Body trembling in fury.

"Girls don't steal people's hamburgers."

"You guzzled your foods like a pig."

A black aura started to take form around her, visible to everyone in the room, excepted for the two guys on her sides.

"Girls are graceful."

"You don't even win against Yukimura-buchou in that field and he's a boy!"

The black aura suddenly expend to cover every corners of the room. Everyone were fearing for Momoshiro's and Kirihara's life by now.

"And on the top of everything, girls have sex-appeal."

"You're unappealing, not attractive at all and you're completely unfemin-! Urgh!"

Ryoma grabbed the two of them by their collar and threw them out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Momoshiro and Kirihara screamed as they were send flying out in her backyard. "Outch!" They hit the wall, head upside down.

"You two…" Ryoma slowly trailed as she stood facing them. "…_**HAVE A SERIOUSLY DAMN STUPID ROTTEN TWISTED STEREOTYPED HEAD**_!" she roared the remaining, her left fist up, fire dancing around her. She was fuming. "Don't think that a girl will want to have a boyfriend like you if you keep thinking that girls are like that! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

_'So uncute and not appealing at all!' _Momoshiro and Kirihara thought, as they slide down the wall to lay lifeless in a bush, eyes twirling.

She turned to face the remaining people in the room. They froze, cold sweat running down their back. She stomped over to stand right in front of them, legs part, fists firmly clutched, flames still dancing around her and in her orbs.

"Do you have anything else to add?" she asked them, menacingly.

Lucky for them, her bangs were hiding her eyes. Otherwise, they will die by her Medusa's glare.

They could heard her understatement saying _'Or you will end like those two out there!'_

They sweat dropped.

"No no no! Nothing! Nothing at all! Hehehe…" Kikumaru, Ooishi, Marui and Niou answered, shaking their head nervously, hands up in defense mode. Kaido didn't answer, but shook hastily his head too. Jackal, the samw as Kaido.

"That's good…" she said, understating _'That's the good answer to give!'_.

_'So unlady like and too violent. Maybe she's hanging out too much around boys!' _they thought.

However, they knew better not to voice their thinking because they really want to see tomorrow sunrise. They forgot that the said boys are themselves.

And how can they expected a girl not to get furious after being saying things like that?! She really can't understand boys' thinking ways!

"Hum… That would explain a lot of things," Inui said. "First, we never saw you getting changed in front of us. You were always late, but already dressed in your clothes for practice. I thought that you were only shy to change in front of people. Once a month, you will go on rampage. You played more aggressively than Taka-san in burning mode, as if you want to kill someone. You were also easier to provoke. Like that time we were at the hot spring, when you and Kirihara caused a chaos. After one day or two, you will return to your usual normal cool self. Yet, I found it strange that it was always a exact cycle of 28 days. Now, I guess that they were your PMS times. And there was also that time when Ooishi show us a picture of you in a dress. Momoshiro made a comment that you look like a girl."

* * *

Flashback

"But Echizen, Eiji-sempai is right! If I didn't already know you, I would really thought that you're actually a girl."

Hearing that, Ryoma froze in horror.

_'No, please! Don't let them know!'_ But immediately return back to his normal-self.

End flashback

* * *

"Your reactions were indeed very strange. You look panicked," Inui look at her. "You have a reason to be so. Momoshiro was very near the truth," he concluded.

"Now that you mentioned it, Sadaharu. When we were picnicking in the mountain, I also found it strange that Echizen refused to remove her shirt when she was completely wet. It wasn't a smart thing to do, keeping a soaking wet shirt on yourself when there was a mountain wind. That's why you caught a flu. Me too, I thought that you were only shy to get undressed in front of us. But now I understand why. We would have known your secret," Yanagi added.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Ryoma casted her eyes down. She was too scared to see their deception. But more than everything, she was scare of what expression Tezuka-buchou might have. She clustered her fists under the table.

"Ryoma-chan, why did you cross-dress yourself as a boy?" Yukimura asked her. He immediately caught her to look up because called her by her first name and use _-chan_ instead of _-kun_. He accepted the fact that she was a girl. But what surprised her more, was that he doesn't seem angry, but merely curious.

"I…" Ryoma stopped. "I only want people to play seriously tennis against me, and not holding themselves back because I'm a girl." She bite her lips. "Oyajii made me join Seigaku because it was a reputed school for tennis, and because it was his old school. But I saw the girl team and they weren't good at all, like the boys team. So I thought that if I pretend to be a boy, I could play in the boy team."

She fight against herself. She cannot tell them the whole story yet. She tried to hold back her emotions, not wanting her tears to escape.

_'Ryoma…__' _Right now, Fuji want to take her in his arms to give her courage._  
_

"I see," Yukimura said, but not totally convinced by her explanations. He saw her reactions. She wasn't lying, but not telling the whole truth either. _'She's still hiding something else,'_ he thought. But she look hurt. He concluded that it must be something terrible to her. He decided better not to ask her any further more.

"Urgh!" Ryoma struggled. Someone pulled her by the beck of her pyjama.

"Echizen, I'm still not convinced. Show me a proof that you're a girl! Where is your birth registration?" Kirihara shouted in her face. Ryoma covered her ears.

"Alright alright! I'll get it! Wait here!" But Kirihara and Momoshiro tailed her anyway.

* * *

When the three of them were out of their sight, Yukimura talked again.

"Fuji, you know the truth about her, right? You didn't look surprised at all when she announced that she was a girl," he said.

Fuji nodded.

"Tell us the whole story," Tezuka said.

Fuji told them what Ryoga told him.

* * *

(1) uso: lie, not true.


	22. Pictures and Diaper

From last time…

"Fuji, you know the truth about her, right? You didn't look surprised at all when she said that she was a girl," Yukimura said. Fuji nodded.

"Tell us the whole story," Tezuka said.

Fuji told them what Ryoga told him.

* * *

When Fuji finished, the room was deep in silence. Only Kikumaru was making noises, as he was crying like a baby.

"O-O-Ochib_iiiiiiiiiii_! Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He cried on Ooishi's shoulders.

"Hora hora…" Ooshi pet him, trying to calm down the cat-like boy.

"I never know the so famous Echizen Ryoma had such a past…" Niou said. For once, he wasn't making fun of anyone.

"Poor her… It must have been terrible all this time," Marui said sadly.

"It's hard to tell by the way she behaves. She's always cocky and she has a habit to provoke her opponents," Inui said.

"It's likely a cover to make people think that she's a strong boy and not a girl," Yagyuu hypothesized.

Fuji nodded.

"What she fears the most, is to be rejected again. But she hates the idea that she was lying to us. That's why she had decided she will tell us the truth before we graduate. She doesn't want us to part without you knowing the truth about her. But she's still psychologicaly hurt. She won't be able to tell everything for a while," Fuji said.

They keep silence, reflecting again on what Fuji told them.

* * *

Suddenly, a yell resonned in the whole place.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kirihara, give it back!" They hear Ryoma yelled. They turned to see Kirihara running down, something pink firmly gripped in his hands.

"Senpai-tachi, look what I found!" Kirihara proclaimed.

"Kirihara! No!" Ryoma yelled, appearing right behind him.

Damn Kirihara! While she was searching for her birth registration, Momoshiro and Kirihara look around the room. There were family pictures covering the wall, flowers in vases from Nanako cares, trophies exposed in a glass closet and a big books shelf. Kirihara saw photo albums on the shelf, many in pink color with the writing "Ryoma" on the biding. Curious, he took out one to have a peek. Momoshiro looked in too. Seeing the content of the album, they grinned sheepishly. They decided that maybe they other down there will like to see it too. That was when Ryoma saw what Kirihara was holding in his hands. Seeing his expression, she knew what he was thinking about. She yelled. But Kirihara ran away with the precious album in his hands. Momoshiro blocked her way to let Kirihara escape.

"Look at this!" Kirihara said excitely as he put the photo album on the table.

"No! Kirihara, don't show them!" Ryoma ran down after him. But they looked in anyway.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" There were baby pictures, Ryoma's baby pictures.

"Ii data… (1)" Inui said, scribbling in his notebook. Yanagi agreed.

"No! Don't look! Don't look! Give it back to me!" Ryoma dashed, trying to take the album away. But Niou stopped her from reaching it, keeping her at the end of his long arm as he carefully examined the pictures.

"Not before we saw all the pictures," the Trickster said.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

"So cute!" Yukimura said as he turned to the next page. Ryoma managed to slip pass Niou and was going to take the album from Yukimura's hands.

"Yukimura-senpai, don't look at them!" Ryoma yelled.

_'Damn you Kirihara!'_

Her hands were reaching it, but Marui snatched it from behind Yukimaru.

"What? I wanna see too!" Ryoma tried to take it away from him, but Marui made one step aside. Ryoma stomped behind him. "Oh! Ryoma in a dress! Look Yagyuu!" Marui pointed a picture to the Gentleman.

"Hum?" Yagyuu hold the album up to have a clearer view of the picture, conveniently holding it out of Ryoma's reach.

_'I'm going to skin you alive!'_

"No! Yagyuu-senpai, don't look at that one!"

"See Sanada, it's Echizen in a dress when she was young." The Gentleman lobbed the album into the Emperor's hands.

"Aaaaaah! Not you too, Sanada-senpai!"

_'Grill you on high fire!'_

"It's really Echizen in a dress. So, she is really a girl," Sanada said as he passed the album into Kaido's hands. Jackal peeked in too, since he was sat next to Kaido.

_'Chainsaw you into thousand of little pieces!'_

"Kaido-senpai! Give it to me!" Kaido was going to do as she told him - which made her happy.

But not for long. Something caught Kaido's eyes.

"Huh?" He looked in closely. "Is that a kitty?" Kaido wondered, pointing something in a picture. He turned to the person next to him to confirm his presumption. By the same time, he put the album in that person's hands, which happened to be Kawamura. Burning mode switched on.

"BURNING! ECHIZEN, YOU'RE SUPER CUTE IN A KITTY DIAPER!" Kawamura yelled.

"Arrrrrgh! No! No! Not that one!" Ryoma hurry to take away the infernal album.

_'Put you in a blender!'_

"Kitty? Did I hear kitty? Let me see!" Kikumaru snatched the album out of Kawamura's hands. "Oooooh! It's true! It's true! Look Ooishi. It's Ochibi-chan in a kitty pattern diaper! I didn't know they made those too!"

"Ooishi-senpai, don't look!" Kikumaru blocked her.

_'And shove you down in the toilet!'_

"Ah! It's true! Tezuka, look. It's Echizen when she was a little girl!" Ooishi show the pictures to Tezuka.

"No! Buchou! Don't look you too!"

_'You're so dead, Kirihara!'_

It turned out that the album was being played musical chair around the room, much to Ryoma's dismay. Each time she was going to grab it, it jumped into someone else's hands. And they wouldn't nicely cooperate with her and give her back that torture instrument. In fact, they were having too much fun to think of giving her back the album.

_'Damn damn damn you Kirihara!'_

Fuji chuckled. Maybe he can get Ryoga to give him some pictures. It will be good materials to make Ryoma doing things… in case Ryoma will be too stubborn again. Oh! And no one mentioned about 'blackmail' material, right?

"Hey! I haven't see the kitty diaper picture! I wanna see it!" Marui shouted.

"Ah! Me too! I wanna see that one!" Momoshiro yelled.

"Hey! Me too!" Niou said.

"I wanna see all the others pictures!" Kirihara added.

"No! Don't look at them again! Give it back to me now!"

But they don't listen to her. They formed a wall around the album, keeping Ryoma from getting her hands on it. What a short height petite girl can do against fifteen tall and strong built young men?

"**_Noooooooooooooooooooooo!_**"

* * *

"Hihihihihihihihihi!"

"Hohohohohoho!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kirihara, Marui and Niou clutched their stomach so much it hurt because they laughed too much. They were rolling on the floor, eyes teary, trying to grasp air.

_'This is my pay back for making fun of me when you were supposed to help me for English, Echizen!' _Kirihara thought, sweeping his tears.

"_**Wuahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_"

The other remaining don't act stupid like those ones, but it was very obvious that they were laughing too. Hmm, they tried to suppress their laugh to make her feel more confortable. Well, they failed miserably!

Ryoma was completely red, totally mortified. After that they all saw every single picture of the album, shouting comments from right to left, laughing at the top of their lunges, they finally handed it back to her.

_'By kami-sama! Why must Kirihara have his hands on mom's favorite album, which is the most embarrassing one among all the others? My guardian angel, are you on vacations?'  
_

"Hmm…" Ryoma bite her lips. "So… Are… Are… Are you angry that I lied to you?" Ryoma slowly asked, shaking a bit.

They stopped laughing, suprised. Was she fearing that they will be mad at her? Why would she think of something like that? They really can't understand a girl's thinking ways!

Ryoma bite her lips, clutching her fists under the table. Tezuka stood up.

_'Buchou…' _

Ryoma was scared. Is he going to leave? Probably. He must be really angry to be lied to, but he wouldn't show it because that was how he was, a dignified young man. Ryoma shut her eyes, not bearing the idea. She don't want to see him leaving in anger.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her head. She opened her eyes. It was Tezuka. He was sat next to her.

_'Buchou!'_

He don't look angry, but he has a kind expression.

"Buchou…"

He smiled gently.

"It's alright…" he said.

"Are you…" She bite her lips again. As he knew what she was trying to ask him, he shook his head.

"We're not angry at you, Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru winked at her.

"Especially when you took the trouble to tell us the truth in person!" Ooishi added.

Kawamura and Inui nodded to her, Kaido "Fshhhhhhhh!" and nodded too. Momoshiro thumbed her, winking.

She turned to face Yukimura.

"Yukimura-senpai, are you…?" she asked him.

Yukimura smiled.

"No, I'm not. And I'm sure the others aren't angry at you too." Yukimura show her his team mates. They nodded at her, smiling.

Her eyes shined as she smiled a big mesmerizing happy smile. She bowed at them.

"Arigatou, senpai-tachi!"

* * *

(1) ii: means "good". "Ii data" will be "good data.

A/N: The secret is now revealed to everyone. Ryoma must face new problems from now on. Her feelings to Fuji. Next sequence.

However, I'm not sure I can post it tomorrow, but I will try my best. If not, then it will be for next week.


	23. Something Wrong with my Head Again

Ryoma frowned. She thought that the reason why she kept thinking about Fuji-senpai was because she was sick and felt guilty for lying to him.

But now, she was no longer sick and she had already tell him the truth.

_'Then why do I still keep thinking about him? Why am I always blushing when he's around? Why am I scared to be near him, but by the same time wanting to be near him…?' _She pondered a moment.

_'Hmm_…_' _Then she flashed. _'Ah! Don't tell me that I'm becoming a masochist now?! What other explanation there is then? He's a sadist and I want to be near a sadist! If this is not masochist, then what?!'_

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Her head connected to the tree. Hard. "Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

But her senses were back… (Or she thought so.)

_'But Fuji-senpai no longer looks like a sadist lately…'_

* * *

Flashback

In the bus at the hot springs.

_'Let me help you.'_

In their room when she awoke on the top of him.

_'You were so cute!' _

When she told him her secret.

_'I'm no longer angry at you.'_

When he asked her to tell the others members of the team her secret.

_'Do it, Ryoma… for me…'_

When he tucked her in her bed.

_'I'm very happy that you choose me to be the first person to whom you tell your secret.'_

End flashback

* * *

Her cheek color turned pink.

And that time…

The shade of her cheek became darker.

…That time when he kissed her forehead…

. . .

_Fssssssssssssssh! _

Her head fumed.

Her face was crimson now.

_'No! I can't not keep going like this! I'm always embarrassed when he's near by! I need to know why!'_

She reflected a moment.

_'Who can help me? Senpai-tachi?'_

_'. . .'_

_'Nah! Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai will make fun of me! It's not like me to ask something like that. They will jump on this opportunity! Inui-senpai will enjoy more data collecting. Kawamura-senpai and Kaido-senpai wouldn't have an idea. Ooishi-senpai will get worried over for nothing because I'm not feeling like my usual self. As for buchou_… _It's too strange to ask him thing like that! And I won't talk to Fuji-senpai since he's the main problem! …Then to whom…?'_

_'. . .'_

_'Oyaji and aniki?'_

_'. . .__'_

_'Absolutely nooooooooooooooooooooo way! They will laugh at me and won't stop making fun of me!'_

_'Then who again…? __Think think think think!'_

_'_. . ._'_

_'Ah! Kaa-san! She must know something about it!'_

Ryoma ran home.

* * *

_'Kaa-san, I need your help!'_

"Kaa-san! I need your help! What happen to me?!" Ryoma burst in the house, yelling.

"Okaeri, Ryoma," her mother greeted, chuckling.

"Okaeri, Ryoma-chan," Nanako said.

"Chibisuke, O-KA-E-RI!" Ryoga frowned at her, detaching each syllable. Ryoma blushed at her lacks of manners.

"Tadaima," she responded.

"Now, what do you want to ask me?" Rinko said as Ryoma sat down in front of her next to Ryoga.

"Kaa-san, what's wrong with me? Lately, I'm not normal. I'm not like myself. Am I sick again or what? I don't understand what's wrong with me. I_…_" Ryoma said, distressed.

"Calm down Ryoma. One thing at time," Rinko said. "Now, slowly explain me what makes you think that you're sick or not normal?"

"Well, I don't eat as much as I use to, I cannot find sleep before a couple of hours and I stayed awake in English class instead of sleeping like I always do," Ryoma enumerated.

Rinko sweat dropped. _'She sleeps in class…'_

"And I_…_" Ryoma blushed. She cannot said it. She bite her lips and casted her eyes down. Rinko look closely at her face. Then something in Ryoma's eyes hit her. She smiled mysteriously.

"Ryoma, have you been thinking a lot about someone lately?" Rinko asked.

She caught Ryoma in surprise.

"How did you know?"

Rinko smiled again as Nanako chuckled. As for Ryoga, he had an expression Ryoma don't like, just like when he's planning something not good or unhealty for her.

"Who is it?" Rinko asked.

"Hmm_…_" Ryoma blushed. "Fuji-senpai…" She casted her eyes down again. "Since the trip to the hot springs, I blushed each time I cross his eyes, I want to run away when he appeared, but by the same time want to be close to him. I get clumsy when he looks at me. I'm always thinking about him all day. At night, he is also in my head so I cannot sleep. I thought it was because I felt guilty for lying to him. But even after telling him that I'm a girl, I'm still embarassed around him."

Rinko moved to sit next to Ryoma and put her arms around her shoulders, pulling her precious daugther into her embrace. She kissed Ryoma's forehead.

"Finally, my little girl is growing up. I'm so happy!" her mother said.

"Kaa-san, you know what happen to me?"

Ryoga snickered at her question.

_'So I was right,' _Ryoga thought, remembereing the time when Fuji came ar their place, after the matsuri.

"Yes," Rinko answered.

"Then what is it?" Ryoma asked. Rinko shook her head.

"This time, Ryoma, I cannot tell you. You must figure it out by yourself."

"Huh?"

Rinko hugged Ryoma again.

"But kaa-san is so happy for you!" Rinko kissed her forehead again. Ryoma sighed, but she snuggled deeper in her mother's warm arms.

* * *

"Oi! Kaa-san. Don't forget about baa-san (1)!" Ryoga remind his mother.

"Oh! That's right! Ryoma, do you have something planed for this Sunday?"

"No."

"Then it's good. Otherwise, I will have to ask you to cancel your projects."

"Why?"

"It's time for you to meet your godparents again. It's been so long since you last saw them. You probably don't remember them."

"Godparents?"

"Yes. Ryoko was my best friend since I was young. When she got married, she made me be her son's godmother. She always want to have a daugther. But after the birth of her son, the doctors told her it was no longer possible for her to bear another child. And when you were born, I choose her husband and her to be your godparents. She was really happy," Rinko looked into Ryoma's eyes. "You were named after her, Ryoma. In case anything happen to me or your father and you're still to young to be on your own, they will take care of you for me. Having godparents is like having a second mother and a second father. Ryoko really loves you, you know Ryoma. All the pretty dresses you had when you were young were all from her," her mother explained.

_'So that's where they come from, those embarassing things!'_

"Even Karupin was from her for your 7th birthday!"

"Aa."

_'Okay, Karupin was the best gift!'_

"When they visited us in California, you used to play with their son, Kei. I often send her pictures of you, but Ryoko now wants to see in real. She just came back to Japan after many years travelling around the world because of Yoshi's work, her husband. I met Yoshi during my business trip. This Sunday, there will be a small party at their place. Yoshi invited me. He also told me to bring you because he knows that Ryoko wants to see very much," Rinko chuckled.

"Ha_…_"

"And it's been so long since I last Ryoko. We will have a lot of things to tell to each other," Rinko concluded.

"And Ryoma, this will be the first step to help you understanding what is happening to you right now with Fuji-kun."

"Huh? How…?" Ryoma was eager to know what her mother meant. But Rinko only chuckled, not explaining further more.

_'Ryoma, before you can realize what is happening to you about Fuji-kun, you must be aware that you're a girl,' _was exactly what Rinko was thinking about as she watched Ryoma pondered hard about her last words.

As for Ryoga, he was thinking about something else.

_'Hehehehe! Baa-san said I could invite who I want, right?'_ Ryoga grinned as he walked away, punching his cellphone.

* * *

(1) baa-san: short of "obaa-san", means aunt.


	24. Meeting the Godparents

_'Ryoma, before you can realize what is happening to you about Fuji-kun, you must be aware that you're a girl,'_ Rinko remembered.

She look at the delivery she just received.

_'And like always, Ryoko, you seemed to know what I'm thinking about even before I tell you anything!'_ She chuckled.

"Ryoma, come down please," Rinko called.

"Hai."

Ryoma came down to see three wrapping gifts on the table of the living room, one big and two small. The three of them were in an expensive looking pearl color craft paper, an organza with golden thread tie in a bow wrapping them.

_'Yeurk! Too girly!'_

"It just got delivered, Chibisuke, by someone in a Benz," Ryoga said.

"What's… _this_, kaa-san?" Ryoma grimaced. Rinko chuckled at her face.

"A gift from your godparents. The two biggest one are from Ryoko and the small one is from her husband, Yoshi," her mother explained.

"Here, there is a message with it," Nanko handed her a card as she sat.

"For Ryoma with love. From your godparents. Kisses," Ryoma read. Karupin was sniffing around the packages, curious.

_'If Karupin is not scare of it, then it's must not be dangerous!' _she thought.

Nanako unwrapped the biggest box for her.

"Ooooooooh! Wooooooooooa!" her mother, Ryoga and her cousin exclaimed in admiration.

_'Or not…' _Ryoma thought as she paled.

Nanako pulled out from it a simple and elegant white dress. The neck was cut straight, the lenght reaching the knees. There are ribbons to tie the dress on the shoulders. There are also ribbons as long as the dress tie in a bow under the chest.

"Oh! In this box are the shoes," Ryoga said as he opened the second box. The high heels are white to match with the dress, with a diamond butterfly adorning the straps on the side.

Nanjiroh whistled as he looked into the smallest package.

"Yoshi sure loves you, bishoujo (1)!"

The last box contained a set of jewels, white gold jewels. There was a necklace, a pair of earrings and a thin carved bracelet, all with a small diamond butterfly ornament like the one on the high heels.

Ryoma became blue.

_'Yucky yuck!'_

Ryoga evily grinned as he saw her expression.

"Chi-bi-su-ke… Hehehehehe…" he said in a threatening tone. Suddenly, he grew into a giant while she became tiny tiny tiny. The whole atmosphere became black with thunders and he talk with a thundering voice like kami. "You must wear them for tomorrow. Otherwise, you will hurt there feelings! Hahahahaha!" he laughed maniacally. Ryoma trembled madly as her body was sweating cold sweat.

"Yadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Her spirit escaped throughout her mouth to hang over her head. Ryoga poked it repeatedly, to see when will it leave her body. But the spirit itself lost its common senses so it don't where to go. Poor girl! It must be a real shock for her…

* * *

If her mother didn't put her some make-up - sakura blossom blush, a deep pink gloss, silver tone smoking eyes and mascara -, Ryoma would be mistaken for a wondering soul or a ghost. Well, even then, a ghost will seemed more lively than herself. Again, her spirit was still floating on her head. Plus she had to suffer her brother's and her father's stupid quacking.

"Yiiiiiiiiii hihihihihihi! Wuahahahahahahaha!" Ryoga and Nanjiroh clutched their stomach so much it hurt, their eyes teary. Sure she looked gorgeous in the outfit, but the expression of her face just don't match very well with the whole appearance. Rinko sighed.

_'Ah… I can't get a picture of her with this kind of face!'_ she sadly sighed again.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh! Stop it you two!" Ryoma roared to the two outrageous so-not-gentlemen men, but only result in them laughing louder.

**"_Wuahahahahahahahahahahaha!_"**

_'Maa! It's find. She's no longer gloomy like she was lately,' _Rinko smiled.

* * *

"Kaa-san… Didn't you said it was a _small _party?" Ryoma twitched as she look at the crowd in front of her eyes.

They were standing at the door giving out to a luxurious garden party. Tables covered with delicacies were dressed. Waiters in way too clean ironned uniform were gracefully waltzing in the crowd with a tray in their hands, serving drinks to the guests.

_'How do they manage not to drop anything with so many people around?!' _Ryoma wondered, dumbfounded.

"Hmm…" Rinko said thoughtfully. "Considering it's from Ryoko, it's really a small party!"

Initially, only fifty people were invited. But they came with their family members and friends, so it looked more crowded than fifty people.

_'Urgh! I don't want to know what is a big party for her!'_

"Rin-chan! You're finally here!" a woman in her thirty came to them in dancing steps, calling her mother gleefully. A tall man accompanied her, smiling at them.

"Ryoko-chan! O hisashiburi! (2)" her mother and the woman - Ryoma guessed to be her godmother - hugged each other.

"Hello Yoshi!" Rinko greeted Ryoko's husband.

"Hello Rinko!" Yoshi greeted back.

"Yo! Yoshi! Doing great?" Nanjiroh and him gave a manly hug.

"Nanjiroh! Still the same as ever! Are you still as pervert as before too?" Yoshi asked, in a joking tone.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nanjiroh only laughed. It's so good to meet old friends again.

"And this must be Ryoga and Ryoma!" Ryoko said.

"Konnichiwa, obaa-san, ojii-san (3)," Ryoga and Ryoma bowed politely to them.

"Konnichiwa, futari-domo (4)," Yoshi greeted them back.

Rinko jumped to glomp Ryoma.

_'Oupffff!'  
_

"Ah! Ryo-chan! Obaa-san wants to see you so much! I'm so happy! You've grown in such a pretty girl! And you look so adorable in this outfit! I'm so proud of you!" she said happily.

_'Is she, by any chance, relate to Kikumaru-senpai?'_

"Ah… Thank you for your gifts…" Ryoma said shyly, not sure what else to say. She turned to Yoshi. "Thank you to you too… ojii-san."

"It's my pleasure, Ryoma. They suited you very well," he said kindly.

"Oh! That's right? You musn't have yet seen Kei, right? Maybe you won't recognize him. It wouldn't be surprising! It's been so long since you two last meet. You were only five back then. You know, Ryo-chan, ever since that day you beat him in tennis, he started playing seriously and not just for showing off. Ah! Poor him! His pride didn't take very well the fact that he got beaten by a girl who was three years younger than him and who was half his height. Ah… He swore that one day, he will beat you. So he must really want to see you again. Now, where is he?" Ryoko said as she look around, searching in the crowd for the said son. "Hum… I don't see him anywhere… Anata, do you have an idea where Kei-chan is?" she asked her husband.

Yoshi arched his brown, thinking.

"I saw him go with his friends, but I'm not sure where they went…" Yoshi trailed.

"Bah! It's alright. You will see him later. By the way, Ryoga, Ryoma, why don't you two enjoy the foods while we will have a little chat with your parents? We have a lot of things to tell. So it will be for a while," Ryoko suggested. "Maybe you can be friends with the young people here too?"

"Hai," Ryoga and Ryoma answered.

"Ah! Ryoga, your friends are already here. I saw them a moment ago," Yoshi said.

"Thanks for the information, ojii-san!"

"Friends? I didn't know you invite people, aniki," Ryoma said. Ryoga tensed.

"They are good friends… Ha ha ha…"

Ryoma frowned.

_'He's supcious…'  
_

But Ryoga cut her in her thinking.

"See you later, oyaji, kaa-san," Ryoga said as he pulled Ryoma away with him.

"Ah! Wait! Aniki, what are you…?" And the two of them left.

"Jaa, why don't you have a champagne flute too?" Yoshi proposed to Rinko and Nanjiro.

* * *

"Aniki, stop pulling me! It hurts!" Ryoma complained, as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Ah! Gomen gomen!" Ryoga apologized. "Here! Take this!" To smooth her, he gave her a fruits cake he picked from one of the passing waiters. Ryoma happily accepted it, all smile. Her mood magically changed to the best as she took it. Ryoga took one too and the two of them ate while walking. The fruits tart was tasty and Ryoma was fully enjoying herself, liking her lips like a happy cat. Seeing her like that, Ryoga wouldn't be surprised if he saw her grow cat ears and a cat tail like Karupin.

_'Aa ah…' _Ryoga sighed._ 'She has a too sweet tooth! It's too easy to get anything from her if you bride her with foods. She's hopeless!' _He sighed again._  
_

"Chibisuke, I know you like your cake, but at least look in front of you or you will…"

_Bump!_

Too late! Ryoga didn't warn her fast enough. She hit into someone.

"Outch!" Ryoma yelped as she felt on her behind.

_'When will she ever learn!' _Ryoga hit his forehead in despair.

"Ite-te-te-te-teeee… (5)" She rubbed her behind.

"Hey you! Watch out where you…" The guy into whom she bumped immediately stopped when he set his eyes on the culprit. She look up at him with her huge golden orbs. He blushed.

_'She's adorable…'_ he thought.

As for Ryoma, when she saw who she bumped in, she became blue.

_'What is he doing here?'_

* * *

(1) bishojo: pretty girl;

(2) hisashiburi: it's been so long;

(3) ojii-san: uncle - don't necessary implied to be relatives;

(4) futari-domo: you two;

(5) ite: it should be "itai", which mean "hurt". "Ite" actually doesn't exist in the dictionary. It's only a way to say "itai" differently, an expression.


	25. Obnoxious Prince and Oblivious Hime

Sorry! I didn't post this chapter yesterday because I was working on the next one. I was so concentrated in chap 26 that I forgot to post the 25. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me!

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

From last time_…_

"Hey you! Watch out where you…" The guy into whom she bumped immediately stopped when he set his eyes on the culprit. She look up at him with her huge orbs. He blushed.

_'She's adorable…'_ he thought.

As for Ryoma, when she saw who she bumped in, she became blue.

_'What is he doing here?'_

* * *

She saw the boy's companions.

_'They are here too! My angel guardian, you're not yet back from your vacations? How long do you plan to take them?'_

The boy she bumped in forgot his anger. He flipped his hair with his right hand like a movie star and put on his most mesmerizing smile, the one that melt every girls' heart instantly. He kneeled down on one leg like a prince charming in fairy tales, put the right hand on his heart, the other one hold out to help her up.

"Hime-san(1), are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Here, let me help you!" he said, his teeth shining through his hypnotizing smile - so he thought it is - with unnecessary roses and glints popping out from nowhere to perfectly frame his face.

Ryoga was ready to beat the crap out of him.

_'Who is this playboy?! How dare he try to seduce her right in front of my eyes! He's dead!' _Ryoga's eyes were red, his teeth showing out, homicide ideas taking form in his head.

But Ryoma defended herself alone against the said playboy just fine.

"Show off!" Ryoma blunted. The decor with the roses and the glints instantly crumbled. His face clenched and his fingers twisted.

Ryoga grinned, proud of her.

_'That's my little sister!'_

The boy's friends snickered behind him. One guy with a blue cap wearing back to front clutched his hand on his mouth, trying to suffocate his laughing.

"Thanks but no thanks!" Ryoma said, pushing the boy's hand away. "I can stand up alone by myself fine!" she said as stood up and dusted her skirt. Then she look down on her left side, then her right side, searching for something.

"Where is it?" she wondered, frowning.

"Hime-san, are you looking for something? Would you like some help?"

Then she saw what she was looking for and where it was. On his expensive suit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! My fruit cake!" Ryoma morned on the lost of her delicious and precious péché mignon (2), hands clapped, teary eyes as she watched the strawberry felt down on the ground. "Bouhouuuuuu!" she cried. The boy's body tensed again, trembling, his smile twiching.

_'She worried only about her cake. What about ME?!'_ he thought, quite pissed off. No one never treat him like that before. This was quite mortifying.

Ryoga sighed. _'By kami-sama, what else can you expect from her?'  
_

Ryoma pierced the boy with her furious eyes.

"This is all your fault, Monkey King!" she roared.

A vein popped on Atobe's temple.

_'First, she bumped into Ore-sama gorgeous body, then dirty his exquisite clothes and don't even say sorry. Second, she dared not to fall for Ore-sama outstanding god's gift charm! Third, she refused Ore-sama great generosity when HE was being a the most charming gentleman to her. And on the top of everything, she called this great Atobe-sama by that outrageous naming?! Where did she learn it from?!' _Each point he listed won a new vein popping on his face, his eyes and fingers were twitching hard.

Ryoga snickered. The blue cap boy was no longer holding himself as the comical scene got into him.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

A girl actually didn't fell for Atobe. It was a first! Worthy to watch! He wished he had a camera to take a picture of Atobe right now.

"Shishido-senpai. You shouldn't laugh at Atobe like that!" Ohtori tried to calm down his partner. But Shishido continued to laugh louder. Even Oshitari couldn't surpress a smile.

_'Calm down, a beautiful pray is never easy to catch. She must really want me to catch her, but she's playing the hard to catch!'_ Atobe took a deep breath. _'That's right! Let's try again!'_

"Feisty aren't you? You're very different from all the girls I met up to today. This Ore-sama really likes you!" He flipped his hair again in an exagerated hand move.

"Well, I don't like you!" Ryoma blunted again, her hands on her hips, looking away, still frustrated by the lost of her cake. Atobe's hand clenched. He desperately try to keep his smile but it turned out to be an horribly creepy grin.

Even Ryoga was not holding himself back as he laughed with Shishido.

"Wuahahahahahahahahaha!" Shishido cried now from laughing to much. Now, Oshitari, Gakuto and Hiyoshi were no longer holding themselves either. Kabaji was the only one to keep a decent attitude to not laugh. Jirou wasn't laughing too because he was snoring, leaning on Kabaji.

Shishido put a hand Ryoma's shoulder, still laughing. Ryoga immediately felt electricity running through his body, ready to attack. But Shishido's gesture was friendly, so Ryoga let it slip.

"Hahahahaha! I really like you! Do you happen to know a certain Echizen Ryoma?" Shishido asked her.

"Echizen Ryoma?" Jirou woke up upon hearing the name.

"Euh, what are you talking about? It's m-…" Ryoma started.

"Now that I look at you closely, you really look like him," Ohtori cut her.

"You have the same eye and hair color. If we don't count the heels, then you'll be as tall as he is," Oshitari developed.

"More ever, if it wasn't because you're a girl, I would think that you're him," Gakuto concluded.

"Usu!" Kabaji confirmed.

"Well, that's because she carried the Echizen blood too. She's Echizen R-…" Ryoga started, but immediately got interrupted.

"How can you be related to that Echizen Ryoma?!" Atobe yelled. Ryoma covered her ears.

_'Why does people keep shouting in my ears? First Kirihara, and now him?' _Ryoma thought, annoyed.

"Of course I'm related to Echizen Ryoma, I'm Ech-…"

"Ochibi-chan! Is that you?!" Kikumaru popped next to her, startling her.

"Kikumaru-senpai!"

"Yo! Echizen!" Momoshiro saluted her. The other Seigaku were there too.

"Senpai-tachi too!"

"Seigaku!" Oshitari exclaimed.

"Yo!" Shishido greeted them.

"Ussss!" Momoshiro greeted back.

"Ooishi-senpai, how come you're here?" Ryoma asked. Tezuka advanced to take Ryoga's hand.

"Echizen-san, thank you for inviting us," Tezuka said, shaking Ryoga's hand.

"Hehe! It's my pleasure!" Ryoga grinned.

"Aniki, so it was you who invited them!"

"What? A problem with that?" he teased her. "Knowing you, they would probably have a hard time to believe that you're actually a real girl when you're so tomboy-ish. I thought this will be a great opportunity for them to really see you as a girl!"

Ryoma sulked. It was true that they didn't want to believe her when she first told them. But she didn't need her brother to interfere with it! She knew too well that he only did it to have fun over her.

_'Damn you, aniki!'_

Upon seeing her in a dress, Momoshiro whistled.

"Echizen, you look pretty good in that thing!" Momoshiro said.

"Ochibi-chan, you sure look better in a dress than in your usual clothes!" Kikumaru said as he glomped her.

"Oupffffff! Kiku-!… pai-… brea-… Mmm Mmm Mmmm Mmmmm!"

"Eiji, let her go!" Ooishi released her from Kikumaru's dead grip.

"Thanks you, Ooishi-senpai," Ryoma said.

"It's nothing, Echizen," Ooishi said, smiling.

"But Ochibi-chan, Momo's right. You really look _**cute** _dressed like this!" Kikumaru chirped.

_Pop! _A red vein.

_'That's it. He said the forbidden word.'_

Her fists curled, ready to strike. Ryoga immediately stopped her.

"Chibisuke, calm down!" he whispered in her ears - ordering her. She uncurled her wrists. _'Kami-sama, thank you for making her so obedient!' _He had a very good idea of a furious Ryoma and he don't wish anyone - not even to his worst ennemy - to meet her wrath.

"Echizen, you really look wonderful!" Kawamura stuttered, mesmerized too.

"Mamushi, don't you think she looks good like that too?" Momoshiro teased. Kaido blushed.

"Fssssssh!"

"Hm!" Ooishi nodded. "Like that time when you wore a yukata."

"Aa… Arigatou…" Ryoma said, not knowing how to receive a compliment.

"Ii data… Even in girl clothes, she remained a tomboy in her head, not knowing how to receive a compliment like a girl should do…" Inui mumbled, scribbling in his notebook again. Kikumaru and Momoshiro snickered as Ryoma pouted.

"So, you're really a girl after all. I still didn't want to believe it when you told us. But now that I see you dress like that, _maybe_ I believe it now," someone said behind her. "Though it's really hard to tell that you're a girl…"

She turned around to see Niou.

"You!" she rudely pointed a finger in his face.

"Rikkaidai!" Gakuto exclaimed. Jirou's attention immediately awaken.

_'If Rikkaidai is here, then it means that…' _Jirou's hope were answered.

"Yo! Echizen-chan!" Marui appeared behind Niou, winking at her.

"Marui-senpai too!" But Ryoma switched her attention to Niou again. "And what do you mean by it's hard to tell that I'm a girl?" she asked menacingly, black aura emitting from her. Niou saw Kirihara, Momoshiro and someone very alike Ryoma - (Oh yeah! Her brother Ryoga! I saw him in her photos album!) - behind her waving frantically at him.

_'You idiot! Don't say thing like that if you want to stay alive!' _They gestured at him in panic. Niou paled.

_'Yikes! That's right! I have completely forgotten! Kirihara and Momoshiro had experiences of her wrath!' _Niou took a step back, hands up.

"Ah… ah… ah… Nothing! He he he…" he laughed embarrassingly. "I only mean that you look different in a dress because it's the first time I see you in a dress… Ha ha ha…"

"Aa. Ok," Ryoma said, her black aura disappeared as fast as it appeared. And she turned away as nothing happened.

_'Pioufff! That was close!' _Ryoga, Kirihara, Momoshiro and Niou sighed in relieve, their hand clutching their frantic heart. Marui snickered and Yukimura chuckled.

"Yukimura-senpai, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Sanada and Yagyuu invited me," Yukimura explained.

"Sanada-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai?"

"The Sanada are good friends of the Atobe and the Yagyuu are one of their business partners," Oshitari explained.

"Aa. But what about Niou-senpai, Marui-senpai and Kirihara?" The three mentioned people grinned, showing all their teeth.

"We decided to go with buchou too," Niou said. Sanada sighed, hopeless.

"You weren't invited, you monkeys!" Yagyuu said. Niou, Marui and Kirihara guaffed. They overheard Sanada and Yagyuu inviting Yukimura, so they decided they want to have fun too - 'like a big whole family' from Niou's saying. They dragged in Jackal and Yanagi too.

"Poor you_…_" Ryoma said to Yagyuu and Sanada. "It must be really hard to babysit those big babies."

Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Gakuto snickered.

"We're not big babies!" Kirihara, Niou and Marui yelled in her ears. Ryoma covered them again.

_'Urgh! If they keep shouting in my ears like this, I'm going to be deaf by the end of the day!'_

Yagyuu and Sanada sighed while Yukimura chuckled.

* * *

"By the way, Rikkaidai and Seigaku, you seem to well know this young lady. I know that she's an Echizen but we haven't meet her before. Can you introduce her to us?" Atobe said.

"Introduce?" Momoshiro repeated.

"But you already know her!" Kirihara said.

"We do?" Jirou said, dumbfounded. He was mixed up. Maybe he needed to go back to sleep.

"I know Echizen Ryoma, but not her!" Gakuto said.

"She's Echizen Ryoma," Yagyuu said, pointing at her.

"What? Then there are two Echizen Ryomas?" Hiyoshi said.

"That's weird_…_" Shishido commented.

"Why would people named two people in the same family with the same name? It must be confusing," Ohtori pondered.

"Very particular," Oshitari said.

"Usu!"

"No no no!" Marui tsked. "There is only one Echizen Ryoma, and it's her."

"I don't understand. The Echizen Ryoma we know is a boy. She's a girl? How can it be?" Shishido said.

"The boy Echizen Ryoma and the girl Echizen Ryoma are one person," Kikumaru explained.

"WHAT?!" Hyotei yelled.

* * *

(1) hime: means "princess", the appellation for girls from noble families.

(2) péché mignon: French expression for one's weakness, usually involving sweets.


	26. Obnoxious and Stupid Prince

From last time…

"The boy Echizen Ryoma and the girl Echizen Ryoma are one person," Kikumaru explained.

"WHAT?!" Hyotei yelled.

* * *

"Echizen wanted to join into Seigaku tennis boys club, but she's a girl," Inui explained.

"So she disguises herself as a boy so she can be admitted in the boy team," Yanagi completed.

"In short, we have been beaten in tennis by a girl who's younger and shorter than us," Kirihara resumed.

Ryoma grunted at the 'shorter' part.

_'He really don't need to add it!'_

Silence.

"_**Usooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" **_Gakuto and Shishido yelled.

Oshitari, Hyoshi, Ohtori and Jirou looked funny.

Kabaji was himself like always.

As for Atobe, he turned into a statue.

_'No! This can't be! It would be the second time…' _Atobe's mind roamed.

Ryoma was impressed by the statue. She approached it to examine it closely.

_'Did he faint again, like that time during that National?'_ she wondered.

"Hey! Monkey King! You here?" she asked the statue, poking it.

Atobe woke up.

"IT CAN'T BE!" he yelled in her face.

Ryoma was so startled by his sudden waking up and his yelling that she felt backward - curse her high heels.

She was going to hit the ground, but she landed into a soft and warm body.

_Ouf!_

_'Safe!' _She sighed, relieved. She looked up to her savior to meet cerulean eyes. Time seemed immediately to stop for her. She felt like being a beautiful world, with Fuji and her alone.

"Ryoma-chan…" Fuji said in a soft voice. Inui immediately noticed it. And Fuji's referring to her too.

_'Fuji called her -chan instead of -kun like before. And he uses her first name too. It's not like him to be so gentle and so familiar to someone,'_ Inui noted.

Ryoma blushed furiously and lost her capacity to think and to speak. She also lost her capability to move as she stood in the position she was in, Fuji supporting her.

_'It feels good too, staying like this in his arms… Euh, wait. What am I thinking about?' _She shove away her thinking.

Inui watched her.

_'Hum__… Echizen too is not acting like she normally does either__…'_ he noted again.

Kikumaru also thought that his best friend behavior was different. It was not normal that Fuji was so caring toward someone. Kikumaru grinned.

_'This is interesting__…' _Kikumaru and Inui thought.

Fuji couldn't speak as he watched her, his cerulean eyes opened. Ryoma really look gorgeous, absolutely beautiful in his eyes, like an angel. Ryoma blushed under his intense gaze.

"Ryoma-chan, are you alright?" Fuji asked her as he help her standing up.

"Hai. Thank you, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said shyly, blushing. Bur she recovered herself back.

Ryoma looked at Atobe again, confused. He wasn't being the conceited overly self-estimated bastard like he was usually. He seemed to be in a big shock.

"Monkey King?" she called him. "You okay?"

_'No, this is not happening! No! It can't be!' _Atobe's mind was on the verge to break down.

"HOW CAN YOU BE ECHIZEN RYOMA! YOU'RE A GIRL! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Atobe yelled again.

"Argh! Stop it Monkey King! I don't want to become deaf so young. And why is it impossible that I am me?"

"BECAUSE_…_" Atobe tried to find his words. "Because_…_" He cannot find them.

_'__No! This is not possible. She's not the one who…' _Atobe was shocked. She threw him a confused stare.

"Hey, Monkey King. If you want to say something, just blurt it out already!"

"Atobe, what's wrong with you? You don't look good," Oshitari said.

"Never mind!" He preferred not to think about what he was thinking about. "What are you doing here, you damn brat!" Atobe asked her. She threw a mad glare to him. He really can be a macho sometimes!

"I was invited!"

"By who? Surely not from me!"

"What do you have to do with it? You're not the master of this place!"

"As a matter of fact, I am!"

"Pffff! I don't believe you! This place belongs to my godparents!"

_'Godparents?' _Atobe pondered. Then he remembered.

* * *

Flashback

"Keigo, don't go anywhere today. I want you to meet your godmother," his father, Yoshi, said.

"Godmother?" Atobe asked.

"Yes, Rin-chan. She will be coming with Ryo-chan too. We are her godparents," his mother, Ryoko, said. "Do you still remember her?"

"You used to play with her when you were young. She was the own who beat you in tennis when you were eight," Yoshi explained.

End flashback

* * *

Atobe became blue.

_'Don't tell me that…' _Atobe lost his mind again.

"Yo! Monkey King! You still out there?" Ryoma poked him.

"Ryo-chan! You found him!" Ryoko came, running to her. Her mother, Yumiko and Yuuta were with her too.

"Kaa-san, obaa-san!"

_'Fuji-san and Yuuta too? What are they doing here?'_

"Ryoma." Her mother put a gentle hand on her head. She looked at Seigaku's and Rikkaidai's boys. "I have meet some of you before, but not all of you," Rinko said, looking at Tezuka. She guessed it was him, from Ryoma's description of her captain, a 'too serious tall guy wearing oval spectacles and already having too much white hair for his age'. And there were the boys fromd Rikkaidai. "Thank you so much for taking care to my daugther," she said, bowing to them. They bowed back to her.

"Iie, it's nothing. It's a real pleasure to meet her," Yukimura said.

"I must thank you for sending her to us," Tezuka said.

"Ah! Fuji-san! You did a wonderful job! She is gorgeous!" Ryoko cooed.

"What?! Obaa-san, you mean it's Fuji-san who made this dress?" Ryoma asked. Yumiko chuckled.

"Yes!" Ryoko answered, cooing.

_'No wonder the style design was familiar!'_ Ryoma thought.

"And you are definitely the best model, Echizen-chan! I was surprise when Atobe-san, who own her own store, came to me and propose me to work with her. She went to me when she saw my first tries with you as my model, in Ginza," Yumiko elaborated.

_'Don't remind me that episode again!' _Ryoma grunted.

"Echizen-kun, why are you cross-dressing like a girl again?" Yuuta asked her. Yuuta came with his brother and sister because Ryoko wanted to know Yumiko's family. Yumiko also made boy clothes and had her younger brothers to model for her. (Yes, Fuji-senpai looked great too, another reason why she blushed when she saw him.)

Ryoma grunted at Yuuta's question.

"I'm not cross-dressing!"

"Then what are you doing wearing this? A boy wearing a dress, if it is not cross-dressing, then what?"

"I'm not a boy!"

"Huh?!"

"Yuuta, Ryoma-chan is a girl," Fuji explained to his little brother.

"_**What the heck?!**_" Yuuta exclaimed.

_'Then… it means that I got beaten by a girl…' _Yuuta turned into a block of granite.

Ryoma frowned.

_'Why people always become a block when they learn that I'm a girl? It's not like they never saw a girl before, right? Guys are weird!'_ She shook her head. _'Ah! Speaking of guy!'_

"Obaa-san! You said I found a 'him'? Who him?" Ryoma asked her Ryoko.

"Kei-chan of course!" Ryoko chuckled. "But what happened to him? He became a statue."

"Kei-chan_…_?" she repeated. She reflectedf a moment. "Kei as in Atobe Keigo?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, that's right! He's my son, the one who swear to take revenge and beat you in tennis. So you really didn't remember him! Ah! Ryo-chan, you still have an awfully bad memory when it comes to people and their name," Ryoko chuckled.

"Huh?" Ryoma searched in her memories.

* * *

Flashback

"You won't beat me!" Kei said.

"I will crush you!" Ryoma retorted.

Thirty minute later…

Kei saw the ball landed on his side of the court.

"I win!" said Ryoma.

* * *

"Ah!" Ryoma hit her left hand in her right palm. "I remember now!"

_'Then, it means that if Monkey King's mind is out, it's because…' _

She turned to Atobe, a devil grin on her face.

"I know what happened now!"

Atobe, who gained conscious upon his mother arrival, sweat cold.

_'No! You wouldn't do it,__ would you?' _he praied. But Ryoma didn't hear his prayer.

"Monkey King!"

_Thud! _A arrow pierced Atobe thorough the chest.

"You have been beaten,"

_Thud!_

"By a girl,"

_Thud!_

"Twice!"

_Thud! Thud! Thud! _Three other arrows in one shot through him and a tone of rock dropped onto him.

"Oh dear! Kei-kun, are you alright?" Rinko asked her poor godson, who was buried under a pill of rock.

"What? Ryo-chan, do you mean that you two already had a match?" Ryoko asked her.

"Hai," Ryoma answered.

"During the National," Momoshiro said.

"He lost to her," Ooishi added.

"And she got him shave his hair," Kikumaru followed.

"Hmm… I guess he didn't take it very well that he got beaten," Gakuto said. _Thud!_

"By a girl," Hiyoshi said. _Thud!_

"Who's younger than him," this time Ohtori. _Thud!_

"Who's shorter than him," from Shishido. _Thud!_

"And twice," Oshitari added. _Thud!_

"Poor guy!" Niou sympathized. _Thud!_

"It must be really hard on him," Marui added. Jackal, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Kaido, Momoshiro, Ooishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura nodded. _Thud!_

"His pride must take it very bad," Kirihara said. With a bow magically appearing in the air, Kirihara shoot him another arrow. _Thud!_

"Hey, Kirihaha! Let me try too!" Kirihara handed Ryoma the bow. She aimed.

"**_WOULD YOU TWO STOP THIS ALREADY!_**" Atobe, who snapped out, yelled at them.

"Yabe (1)! He's awake and mad!" Ryoma said.

"Let's get away!" Kirihara said. And the two of them ran away, with a fuming Atobe chasing after them.

* * *

That night, alone in his room, Atobe stood in front of his desk.

He took out an old picture of his drawer. On the picture, there was a little girl in the middle and two boys. On the left side was Ryoga. He carried Ryoma in his arms. Ryoma clung to Ryoga with her arms around his neck. Her head was tilted to look to the camera, looking too cute. On the right side was him. He wore a serious expression.

With his finger, Atobe caressed the little gir's face on the picture.

_'Ryo-chan…'_

* * *

(1) yabe: should be "yabai", which means "It's not good!"

A/N: I didn't plan to put Atobe in the story, but some of your reviews gave me ideas. Just to make thing a little bit more spicy up. He he… By the way, the next chapter will not be posted tomorrow, but next week. During the week-end, I worked on the next sequences. Please be patient.


	27. Chibi Hime

From last time…

That night, alone in his room, Atobe stood in front of his desk.

He took out an old picture of his drawer. On the picture, there was a little girl in the middle and two boys. On the left side was Ryoga. He carried Ryoma in his arms. Ryoma clung to Ryoga with her arms around his neck. Her head was tilted to look to the camera, looking too cute. On the right side was him. He wore a serious expression.

With his finger, Atobe caressed the little girl's face on the picture.

_'Ryo-chan…'_

* * *

Flashback

The first time he met Ryoma, it was at his godmother's place in California, during his eight years old summer vacations. She was dressed in a gingham orange and white dress with white daisies pattern. One of his mother's many gifts for her goddaugther. She wasn't paying attention to anyone because she was fighting herself to stay awake. Apparently, she got interrupted in the middle of her midday nap and didn't seem to appreciate it. He thought she was a strange girl because she didn't greet and smiled at him like all his father's business partner's daughters. She only eyed him up and down, and decided to return back to her miserable attempt to keep her eyes opened for more than 0.5 second.

She wasn't scare to say what she wanted in front of him. She don't flatter him or tried to get his attention because he came from a rich family. She was a blunt kid. When he appeared somewhere, adults and children would always be smiling big to him, spoke honey or sugar talk to him. But she, she said what she wanted and when she wanted. When her mother wasn't looking at her, she would pull him her tongue. She would happily leave the room where he was if her mother didn't tell her to stay. Sometimes, she will try to sneak away, but her brother always caught her by the neck of her clothes or by the hem of her dress and dragged her back to sit next to him. Whenever their parents treated them sweets, she will get something for her brother Ryoga before for herself. She would also try to steal his share too, when the adults weren't watching of course! She was always all big smile to Ryoga but wore a bored face to him.

_'Sometimes, I felt jealous of Ryoga…'_

She has a very sweet tooth. If there was a ice cream selling man passing by the street, she will know it. It was like she had a radar for detecting the presence of the ice cream man. She would immediately run to him. Ryoga took a habit to always carry money on him to buy her ice cream. Otherwise, she wouldn't let the poor ice cream man go away.

She always clung to Ryoga. She said it was "to protect him from bad people". She knew Ryoga wasn't her real brother. She thought that people would make fun of him because of that, so she "must protect him". But it looked more like it was Ryoga who have to protect her, considering the number of times she got herself into troubles.

She was a very energetic child - after that she had all her sleep hours of course. Maybe a little bit too energetic for her own good. She had a special ability to always get herself into troubles. Climbing trees, chasing squirrels in the park or following every single moving things or living creatures she saw. She always ended up a mess after her adventures, her clothes dirty and have scratches and cuts everywhere. Luckily Ryoga was there. He seemed to always know where she could disappear if she wasn't around, and he was there to clean her wounds and clothes for her. Keigo remembered that his mother often got her many pretty dresses, in hope she would behave more like a girl, but she was a tomboy to the core.

_'Who would guess that the little tomboy of yesterday would become such a beautiful young lady today?' _

One day, after having her ice cream, her fuel of sugar was at its top. She was hyper and full of energy. She saw a small truck with a huge ice cream cone on the roof passing in front of her.

. . .

She decided to run after it.

When Ryoga saw it, Keigo was sure the boy became momentary a grandpa, with his hair completely white. And he probably had a heart attack too.

Ryoma chasing after cute kitten. Ryoga was fine. She chased after dogs. Ryoga was fine too. She chased after a pit bull. Ryoga… wasn't sure he was fine with that. She chased after a squirrel up to the tree and imitated a flying bird. Ryoga was… relieved only after he got her down in the ground, her two feet firmly planted on the earth.

She also hunted insects and bugs. She brought home pretty butterflies. Ryoga complimented her. She captured a bag full of fireflies. Ryoga praised her. She picked up frogs and snails. Ryoga… wondered if she shouldn't have been born as a boy instead of being a girl.

And she brought disgusting things home too. One day, after a heavy rain, she came running to Ryoga with a tone of worms. She saw those things squirming on the walkway and decided to bring them home. Ryoga didn't want to eat his supper that night. She once found a grass snake and presented it to Ryoga him. Ryoga… threw it in a bush and immediately dragged her away.

But she chased after a truck! Ryoga was **_NOT_** - but absolutely_** NOOOOOOOT**_ - fine with that! He preferred that she sneaked in his bed and bothered him in his sleep when she had nightmares - at least, that way, he can still have an eye on her - than having her hunting cars _right in the middle of the street_!

As soon as he recovered his mind - and his normal hair color - he sprint to her, tuck her under his arms and carried her across the street, through the park, into the house, and into the backyard - where he was sure that no truck will appear out of nowhere. Panting heavily, he asked her, between each breath, why she run after the truck.

"It was fast!" she chirped, a huge smile plastered on her face. Ryoga became instantly very tired. She wasn't even aware that she just did something very dangerous. Sighing, he pulled out from his pocket a tennis ball and showed it to her.

"Chibisuke, I will hit you fast balls, very fast balls, faster than a running truck. And you can chase after them as much as you want. **_BUT_**, promise me to **_NEVER_** run after a truck or a car again!"

She pondered a moment moment. Giving up chasing truck in exchange for faster balls to run after. It was a good deal.

"Okay!"

* * *

Atobe smiled.

_'Just watching over her must have shorten Ryoga's life span by ten years.'_

* * *

Then, an afternoon, in Nanjiro's private tennis court in the backyard.

The little five years old girl faced him. She carried her homemade racket. A good friend of her daddy made it for her. Keigo, on the other hand, had a racket specially made for him only by professionals.

"You won't beat me! You're only a girl! Girls are weak and stupid! They don't know how to play tennis! As for me, I have professionals to coach me and teach me to play tennis. What do you have? A retired from the tennis world father to teach you? If he retired so young, that must means that he wasn't very good. And what about that stranger from nowhere, who is adopted to be your brother? Maybe he can play tennis, but he's nothing. What can you learn from them? You can't beat me with that father and brother of yours teaching you! Hahahaha!" Kei laughed at her.

Ryoma was furious, her fists closed, her body trembling. Okay, if he bad talked about her, she don't mind. But insulting her daddy and aniki, that, she will never forgive it!

"I will crush you!" Ryoma roared, fist closed.

Half an hours later…

Kei saw the ball landed on his side of the court.

"I win!" said Ryoma. "Daddy and aniki are good in tennis! You are nothing compare to them! Don't ever insult them in front of me! I hate you!" And she walked away, leaving him alone on the court.

* * *

_'I hate you!' _Atobe recalled.

It was the first time someone told him those words. It was a really big shock for him.

And she sure knew how to express her feelings. He learned it the following days.

* * *

For a whole week, she wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't want to play with him. She wouldn't look at him. She would hide behind Ryoga every times he appeared.

He, on the other hand, missed playing with her. He missed it when she brought to Ryoga and to him bugs - even if he hated them. He missed it when she dragged him into her adventures, going hunting weird things. He missed their quarrels over cake and candies. He missed being with her. He rather preferred having her pulling her tongue to him than running away when she saw him.

After having a talk with his godmother (his parents were downtown with Nanjiro for something), he decided that he don't want her to hate him anymore.

* * *

He found her in the alone in the backyard, eating an orange. Orange was her favorite fruit because Ryoga always eats orange. She decided to like orange like Ryoga does. Gathering his courage in two hands, he walked to her. When she saw him coming, she was going to run away.

"Wait! Don't go away… please…" he pleaded. Surprise, she stopped. He stopped in front of her. He bite his lips. He was scared. Scared that she refused his apologizes. If she refused them, what will he do? He haven't think about that. Then what must he do? What would be the best thing to do to have her forgiving him? What should he…

"What do you want?"

He snapped out of his thinking. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted. She blinked, confused. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have say that of father and your brother! It's not true that they are bad in tennis. They are very good! Please, don't hate me anymore!" He cried, hiccoughing.

She didn't say a word. She didn't say nothing.

Then does it mean that she don't forgive him?

Keigo cried harder.

What can he do? What should he_…_

"Okay!" she chirped. "Ryo is not mad at Kei-kun anymore!" She smiled at him, one of those smiles she reserved only to Ryoga. And she referred herself as 'Ryo' again, which really meant she wasn't mad at him anymore.

_'Ryoma is not a bad girl. If you say sorry to her, she will forgive you.' _That was what Rinko-baasan told him.

_'Obaa-san was right,' _Kei thought, smiling happily.

"Kei-kun wants to eat orange with Ryo too?" She offered him the half of her orange.

* * *

Atobe smiled again. People gave him expensive gifts. Big gifts. And if it was fruit, it was the whole fruit. And it came in a basket with many other pre-selected fruits, the most delicious one only, the sweetest and the juiciest.

And her, she gave him half of an orange, an orange she picked from the orange tree in her backyard. She had touched it with her hand and already peeled off the peel. Her hand were a little bit sticky with some of the juice, and so was the half she gave him. But for Keigo, it was the best gift he ever received. The orange didn't taste like the ones he used to eat, but he thought it was the most delicious orange he never eat before.

After that day, they often played tennis together. Count on her memories to forget the number of times they hit a ball. Keigo still tried his hardest to win against her, but he lost many times. He remembered, when Ryoga was around or when Ryoga's name was mentioned, she will win. Ryoga was not around, she will lost.

Before they part, he swore he will be as good as Ryoga, and will win against her. Because he wanted her to admire him like she worshiped Ryoga.

* * *

After that summer, he didn't see her again. His father's business expanded and he was always travelling around the world. His mother accompanied him. Keigo stood in Japan to complete his education. He continued to play tennis, but he played more seriously than before. He enrolled into Hyotei because it was the first seed of the Kanto. Eventually, he became the captain of Hyotei boys tennis club.

* * *

The first time he saw boy Echizen Ryoma in the public tennis court, Atobe thought that he was gay because his heart went _Bump bump! _He thought the boy looked familiar, but he immediately shoved away the idea.

_'But now that I think about it, I was right to find Echizen Ryoma familiar. It was Ryo-chan, only disguised!'_

He forgot that her whole name was 'Ryoma' and not simply 'Ryo', like she referred herself when she was still a little girl. When his mother talk about her, she used 'Ryo-chan' instead of 'Ryoma'.

Atobe sighed.

_'I hate you!'_

He can't believe that those words from made him fall in love for the first time. He fell for her.

_'And to think that you were always near me and I didn't recognize you, Ryo-chan…'_

* * *

A/N: The next chapter won't be post tomorrow. I'm running off of new ideas. I don't know how to confront Ryoma's to her feelings for Fuji. And I guess I must used Atobe for that. But I don't know how. So until I have new ideas, I won't be able to post news chapters on a daily base. But I still PROMISE to post at least one chapter per week, so don't worry if you fear that I will put the story on hiatus.

But if you have ideas how to make Ryoma and Fuji went further into their relationship or how to end this story soon, please let me know them. I will appreciate them very much. On my side, I'm also trying to think of news ideas.

I can't believe I went that far. At first, I only planned to have 15 chapters, max 20 if I went further. But while writing the story, new ideas popped out. And I got inspired by some of your reviewing too. Guess the ending is not for tomorrow. Sorry for announcing a coming up ending in chapter 14 and it's not here yet.

And just to let you know. If some of you have re-read again the chapters before and you found it be a little different, yes I brought new modifications. I tried to correct my mistakes - when I see them - and added new things here and there, to make the story smoother. So don't be surprised if you have the impression that it's a little bit different from before.


	28. Group Study Time

Sorry for making you waiting so long. Here it is, chap 28.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_WARNING!!_**: Rate pushed a tad up. You're warned.

From last time…

_'I hate you!'_

He can't believe that those words from made him fall in love for the first time. He felt for her.

_'And to think that you were always near me and I didn't recognize you, Ryo-chan…'_

* * *

It has been two weeks since the day Atobe discovered that the bratty Echizen Ryoma, who always called him by an outrageous name, was the little girl he felt from the summer of his eight years old. The past day, Atobe wasn't himself. He seemed to be lost in his mind most of the time, more distant to people surrounding him. When his team mates asked him if something was wrong, he would answer "Nothing", then walked away, with Kabaji following him.

"Hey, Monkey King, are you alright?"

Atobe snapped out of his mind to see the object of his thinking standing right in front of him, still dressed in her boy garments. The other Seigaku regulars were there too, looking strangely at him.

"Ryo-chan…" Atobe slipped. No one except Fuji heard it. Fuji's eyes snapped open.

"Huh? You say something, Monkey King?" Ryoma asked. She caught him off guard.

_'It seems like she really forgot about me.' _Atobe closed his eyes. _'How ironic.'_

"Monkey King, what's wrong with you?"

Atobe shook his head and walked away, waving bye bye to her.

"Hey Kabaji, is he sick or what?" Ryoma asked his eternal companion.

Kabaji didn't answer her. Instead, he put a hand on her head, patting her. Kabaji may not speak a lot, but he saw a lot. And he knows Atobe more than everyone else. He also knew about Atobe's feelings for her.

Atobe was always surround by fan girls who worship even the ground he walked on. Atobe paid attention to them just like a gentleman should do to ladies, but his heart already belong to someone else, to a certain little girl he met many years ago. That was why he never involved himself with anyone.

But Atobe didn't realize that until the past days.

Atobe was mad at himself for forgetting about her after many years not seeing her. And he was mad after himself for not recognizing her when she first appeared in the public tennis court. But more than that, he was mad at himself for not trusting his first impression of her the first time they met.

He really had a big head that day. He couldn't believe that Seigaku had a regular freshman, who didn't know about the first seed of the Kanto, the famous captain of Hyotei, Atobe Keigo, and dared to challenge him. But that was alike Ryoma to challenge the first person she met.

Kabaji can see why Atobe liked this girl. Sure, she still keep on calling him by that inelegant name, but she show worried to him. She noticed that Atobe wasn't himself. Kabaji gave her a last pat on the head and walked after Atobe.

Ryoma rubbed her head, where Kabaji pat her, wondering what happened.

"Ochibi-chan, do you know what happen?" Kikumaru asked her."It's not like Frankenstein to be like that."

"Saa," Ryoma shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, let's go or we'll be late."

* * *

They entered a café. Ryoma stopped momentary before entering. She was still confused by Atobe and Kabaji. Today, Atobe didn't snap at her for calling him 'Monkey King'. And there was that strange behaviour of Kabaji. She was really confused.

_'What's wrong with them?'_

"Ryoma, come," Fuji called her, holding the door for her.

"Ah! Hai!" She hurry. "Thank you, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said. Fuji nodded at her.

As soon as she entered, she got assaulted.

"**_OSOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!_** (1)" Kirihara yelled in her ears.

"Urrrrrrrrgh!" Ryoma plugged her ears. _'Why does people enjoy so much yelling in my ears?'_

They met with Rikkaidai at their usual spot in the café. The end of the school year examinations are coming soon so they decided to do group study.

"Warui warui (2)! He he!" Momoshiro said.

"What took you so long?" Marui asked.

"We met Atobe on our way," Inui explained.

"He was a little strange today," Kikumaru said.

"Hmm…" Niou. They chatted a moment while having their tea, coffee, snacks and cakes. Then, they moved to the public library.

"Go ahead, I have something to do," Fuji said.

"You're not coming, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked, a little bit disappointed.

"I will come later," Fuji said, putting a gentle hand on her head.

"Aa…" She was still a little bit disappointed. Yukimura saw it. He smiled mysteriously.

"Saa. Jaa ne!" Fuji waved. A last glance to Ryoma, he walked away.

"Then why don't we start?" Yukimura proposed as they took their place around a table.

* * *

"Echizen, help me with my homework!" Kirihara shoved his English textbook in her face, stopping her in the middle of her calculus exercises. She frowned, not please. Thanks to Niou's explanations, she finally find a way to solve the stupid algebra equation (She understood why he's Hyotei's Trickster. Calculus is tricky and he loves mathematics! Everything makes sense!), but Kirihara cut her in the middle of her thinking line with his rudeness. Sometime, boys can be really oblivious.

"Kirihara, I have my homework to do too. Do yours on your own!"

"Help me!"

"Yadda!"

"Help me!"

"Yadda!"

"Help me! Help me! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kirihara wailed like a baby, getting the attention of all the people in the library.

_'Yabe!'_

"Alright, alright! But shut up!"

"Okay!"

Ryoma sighed as she took his textbook, reading the instructions of the exercises.

"Okay. You have to translate these sentences from Japanese to English. I already explained to you that English sentences pattern is the reverse of a Japanese pattern. While in Japanese you construct a sentence with object-verb, in English, the pattern is verb-object. And you must also use subject. So it becomes a subject-verb-object pattern, or SVO pattern. Now, let's try with the first sentence. _Anata to Fuji-san wo mitai desu_ (3). What's the subject in this sentence?"

"_Anata_?" Kirihara answered.

"No, _anata _is the complement of the object. Remember, the subject is rarely used in Japanese while it is frequent in English, especially the pronoun of the first person."

"Then… _watashi_?"

"Yes. What is _watashi_ in English?"

"I."

"That's right. Now, what's the verb?"

"_Mitai_."

"In English?"

"Want to see."

"Good. Now, what's the object?"

"Ah! I know this one! It's _Fuji-san_ (4), which is the Fuji mountain."

"Good. And you already know the complement of the object _anata_, which is 'you'. Now, follow the SVO pattern and put the subject, the verb, the object and the complement of the object together."

"Okay." Kirihara checked his notes again and wrote down something. "Here it is." He raised up his notebook. "I want to see Fuji Mount you," he said, proud of himself.

Marui choked in his bubble gum and coughed. Niou dropped his calculator. Inui broke his pen. Yanagi, who was holding a dictionary, dropped it on Jackal's foot, but Jackal didn't noticed it because he was too shocked. Kaido and Yagyuu became a block of white granite. Sanada and Tezuka were frozen.

"So, how was it?" Kirihara asked her.

Ryoma didn't answer. Kirihara looked at her.

"Huh? Yo, Echizen, what's wrong with you? You're all red. Are you sick again?"

Kirihara suddenly noticed the strange tension around the table. Jackal, Kaido and Ooishi were completely crimson. Marui was redder than his head. Yagyuu's glasses were blank. Tezuka and Sanada were ready to crack.

"Huh? What's wrong with you, guys?" Kirihara asked. He don't understand what happen.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro were dumbfounded too. They don't understand what happen either (because their English is really bad too).

"Ooishi, what's wrong?" Kikumaru asked, but Ooishi only shooked his head nervously, not daring to answer.

"_**YOU IDIOT!!**_" Ryoma wacked Kirihara on the head.

"_Itaiiiii!!_" Kirihara rubbed his sore spot. "Why did you do that for?"

"You forgot the preposition 'with' before the complement of the object. And if you decide to change the noun 'mountain' to the label 'Mount', then you put it before the name of the mountain! Not after!" Ryoma yelled before she ran away.

"Oi oi Echizen! Matte yo (5)!" But she was already out. Tezuka hit the table with his two hands and stood up from his chair.

"Kirihara, twenty laps around the library!" he spatted.

"Huh? What for?"

"Fifty laps!" Sanada roared. "Now!"

"Hai! Sugu ni ikimasu! (6)" And Kirihara ran out too, but to do his laps.

_'What did I do wrong?'_ he wondered.

Meanwhile, Yukimura smiled mysteriously again, recalling Ryoma's expression.

* * *

_'Idiot Kirihara!' _Ryoma cursed as she leaned against a tree. _'How can someone be so bad in Engligh? That was so embarrassing!' _

"Fuji-san!"

Ryoma heard someone called. She turned around the tree to see a girl accosting Fuji as he was heading to the library. She wore Seigaku uniform and she looked like to be a third year. She was very pretty. Beautiful long wavy chestnut hair with highlight, fair skin, big blue eyes and luscious red glossy lips. And she has ample bosom and long legs.

Fuji turned over to her.

"What is it?" Fuji asked her.

The girl smiled seductively and stepped closer to him. She put her two hands on Fuji's breast and murmured something in his ear. Seeing that, Ryoma's heart flipped and she froze.

"Argh! That whore Kiyama is attacking Fujiko again!" someone groaned over her shoulder.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma almost yelled. Kikumaru covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! Otherwise, they will hear us!" Ryoma nodded, understanding. Kikumaru removed his hand.

"Who's that?"

"Kiyama Mayuri. Third year. She comes from a rich family and she's pretty spoiled. She's the most popular girl among the boys. She changes boyfriend every week or so. Recently, she set her eyes on Fujiko. After we won the National, she tried to seduce Tezuka, but failed. She then decided to change to Fuji. But she's more persistent on him than on Tezuka. I really don't like her. Up to now, Fuji didn't say anything because he's a gentleman, but I know Fujiko doesn't like her either." Kikumaru observed the scene momentary. Fuji steped back to avoid her, but Mayuri kept advancing. "I think Fujiko need help. Come with me, Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru ran to Fuji, Ryoma following him.

"Oi! Fuji! What took you so long?" Kikumaru called.

_'Eiji, thank you,'_ Fuji eyes said.

_'You're welcome,' _Kikumaru winked.

Fuji saw Ryoma too.

_'Ryoma…' _His eyes became tender and softer as he watched her coming to him with Kikumaru.

"Eiji, Ryoma," Fuji greeted them.

"We've been searching for you every where. Ochibi-chan here need your help for classics and I need your notes." Kikumaru put a hand on Ryoma's shoulder and discretly pinched her, hard.

_'Ite!'_

"Hai, that's it. I need your help, Fuji-senpai. I'm really bad with classics and Kikumaru-senpai said it was your best subject," Ryoma said.

"Ah! Alright." Fuji turned to the other girl. "I'm sorry Kiyama-san, but I have to go." And he walked away with Ryoma and Kikumaru, leaving Mayuri alone behind. "So, what is it so hard to understand for you in classics?" Fuji asked as he put an arm on Ryoma's shoulder, pulling her to him while Kikumaru messed her hair, despite how much she protested.

* * *

Mayuri grinded her teeth as she watched them walked away. She saw the change in Fuji's eyes when he set them on the short black hair boy. She knows that expression in Fuji's eyes. She often saw it in all the boys who claimed to love her. But the difference was that Fuji's expression was stronger, deeper. Fuji loved that boy. Not with a teenage love or a simple crush, but a true love that long for a life time and beyond. She can see it by the way Fuji so tenderly put his arm on the shoulder of the boy to bring him closer to his body.

So that was the reason why Fuji became more resistant to her lately. Before, he just let her talk, but wouldn't do anything. But later on, he was becoming colder to her. The more he was cold to her, the more she wanted him. She can see that Fuji can be passionate in love while Tezuka was unemotional, too serious and boring for her tastes.

Fuji Syuusuke was known to be number 2 of Seigaku tennis club, but that was because he never show his true skills. He was famous in the world of the emerging talents in photography. He was good looking, handsome, mysterious and never pay attention to any girl, which made him appealing and worthy to catch. More than everything, he had been offered a place to Todai and to Waseda (7). There was no doubt that he will be an elite later, so she must take her chance now. If she get him, it will be an accomplishment, her glory insured for the future.

But she didn't think that someone else could get in her plans, especially a boy! She was furious. She was jealous. She had never been rejected before. But the most insulting of all was that she got rejected for a _boy_! Mayuri always get what she wanted, so she will have Fuji Syuusuke, no matter what.

_'You won't get in my ways for too long, whoever you are!' _she swore, piercing Ryoma's back with her eyes.

* * *

(1) osoi: you're late;

(2) warui: means "bad", equivalent to "My bad" or "Sorry";

(3) (watashi ha) anata to Fuji-san wo mitai desu: (I) want to see (the) mount Fuji with you. In Japanese, there is no use of article like 'the' in English.

(4) Fuji-san: Mount Fuji. Because the kanji _yama_, which means 'moutain', followed the kanji _Fuji_, _yama_ must be read with the _onyomi_ (Chinese reading), wich is _san. _So _Fuji-san_ is Mount Fuji. It's not the same -_san_ as the suffix after the name of people.

(5) matte: wait;

(6) sugu ni ikimasu: I'm going right away;

(7) Todai and Waseda: **To**kyo **Dai**gaku (Tokyo University) and Waseda. Two most prestigious universities in Japan.

I know the characters in the anime and the manga are between 12 and 14 years old, but they are 15 and 17 in my story. So Ryoma is 15 and Fuji is 17.

A/N: By the way, the idea of the English lesson don't belong to me. I just adapted it to the story.


	29. Bully

"_Ite!_" Ryoma sucked on her finger. "Not again…" She got cut again.

Lately, she have been victim of many not funny pranks: someone stole her shoes (A/N: In Japan, you have to wear a different pair of shoes when you're inside the school), hide needles in her pencil case or blades in her textbooks, rudely pushed her against a wall when she crossed the hallway to her class. Sort of disagreeable things like that.

Why would someone do that to her, she don't know why. But she knows that this person must be stupid to waste his/her times to play pranks like that to someone else. She sucked on her wound and took out her last band-aid available. Since she ingured herself so often lately, she always carry band-aids on her, in case she needed them again. And now, she must think to get some new ones.

"Ochibi-chan, what happen to your hands?" Kikumaru asked her, seeing her hands covered with band-aids. Ryoma hide them behind her.

"Nothing. You're seeing things, Kikumaru-senpai."

Someone suddenly grabbed her hands, pressing a little bit hard on the fresh wound.

"_Itai_!" she yelled.

"Ryoma, what is the meaning of this?" Fuji rudely asked her.

"Fuji-senpai, it hurts…" she pleaded. Fuji immediately became softer.

"I'm sorry…" Fuji said, but don't let go of her hands. He rubbed on the spot where he pressed to smooth down the pain. "What happen to you? Who did this to you?" he asked softly, worried.

Ryoma bite her lips.

"I really don't know, senpai…" she trailed.

"Echizen, you're bleeding," Ooishi stated. "Come here with me." He pulled her to sit down on a bench while he took out the first-aid kit. The regulars were struck by the horror they saw when Ooishi removed her band-aids. She don't have many cuts, but they were deep and awful to look at.

"Hide (1)…" Momoshiro said.

"Echizen, how can you still hold your racket with your hands like that?" Inui asked her as he examined the wounds. "The pain must be awful when you hit a ball."

Ryoma fidged, but don't answer.

"Since when did it start?" Kaido asked her.

"Since the beginning of the week," Ryoma answered.

"Echizen, you won't pick your racket today," Tezuka said.

"But…!" she protested.

"Echizen, do as I say!"

She bite her lips.

"Hai…" she trailed, not happy. Tezuka sighed. She really was a stubborn girl. He kneeled in front of her and put a hand on her head.

"This is for the best for you," he kindly said. She pouted. Momoshiro snickered.

"Hihihi! Echizen, you're an awfully stubborn girl!" Momoshiro said.

* * *

Outside the tennis locker room, under the window, Mayuri spied on them.

_'What?! Echizen Ryoma is a girl… Grrrrrrrr! She's despicable! Pretending to be a boy so she can have all the boy tennis club alone for her. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! And it looks like it's a secret to the school…__'_ She stopped, thinking momentary.

Then, she grinned evilly.

* * *

The next day, lunch time…

She searched everywhere.

_'Where is it?'_ She can't find it. _'I'm sure I put it in my bag this morning.'_ Yet, she can't find her bento.

She sighed.

_'Guess I have to go to the school cafeteria today…'_

She walked out her classroom to see Fuji, Kikumaru, Ooishi, Kaido and Momoshiro waiting for her.

"Senpai?"

"Ryoma, come and eat with us outside," Fuji told her, more like ordering her. Ryoma had no idea that it was to have an eye on her because of the numerous weird incidents she met.

"Okay, but I have to stop at the cafeteria before to buy foods."

"Why? You brought your bento with you this morning. Don't tell me you eat it during your class?" Momoshiro said.

"Fsssssh! That only applied to you, baka," Kaido said.

"Nani(2) ?! Said that again!"

"Fssssssssssh!" Kaido picked a fight with Momoshiro.

"That's enough, both of you!" Ooishi said.

"Ochibi-chan, I saw you have your lunch box in your bag this morning. Why do you have to buy foods?" Kikumaru asked.

"I can't find my bento."

"Hmm… That's strange… Alright, we will go with you. Come one!"

Kikumaru and Ryoma went ahead, followed by a quarreling Momoshiro and Kaido and a fussing Ooishi. Fuji watched the end of the hallway before going too. He felt the presence of someone, who was hiding.

* * *

In the cafeteria, the line was long, that was why she couldn't get anything before a long time. Not to mention the place was crowd and noisy.

_'That's why I never eat in the cafeteria.' _Ryoma sighed again as she took her bread and juice from the cashier.

As she walked to the table where the regulars waited her, someone bumped into her.

"Echizen/Ochibi!"

"Look out!"

But Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Kaido didn't warned her in time. The person already spiled all his juice all over her.

_'No!'_

It was too late. Her white shirt got damped and it hugged her body. Through the wet fabric, all the people in the cafeteria could see that Ryoma wore a sport bra, covering a small but unmistakable girl bosom.

"No way! Echizen Ryoma… is a girl!" someone said.

"What?!"

"Uso!"

"The famous first year regular in the tennis boys club is a girl?!"

"It can't be!"

"But look. She has bosom, so she's a girl!"

Fuji rushed over her and covered her with his gakuran (3) while the other regulars formed a wall around her.

"Let's get away," Fuji told her and he dragged her out the cafeteria with him, the other making a path for them.

* * *

In a corner of the cafeteria, Mayuri laughed deceitfully in silence.

_'Now the whole school knows her secret. She will get all the girls of the school after her. She might as well be kicked out of the tennis club. And maybe be kicked out of the school too. So, I no longer have to worry about her. Hahahahahaha!'_

* * *

(1) hide: it should be "hidoi", which means 'awful', 'terrible';

(2) nani: what;

(3) gakuran: boy school uniform, wore over a white shirt.

A/N: If you like or dislike something in my story, please tell me why or for what reason. Thank you.


	30. Secret Discovered

From last time…

_'No!'_

It was too late. Her white shirt got damped and it hugged her body. Through the wet fabric, all the people in the cafeteria could see that Ryoma wore a sport bra, covering a small but unmistakable girl bosom.

"No way! Echizen Ryoma… is a girl!" someone said.

"What?"

"Uso!"

"The famous first year regular in the tennis boys club is a girl?"

"It can't be!"

"But look. She has bosom, so she's a girl!"

* * *

"This is a shame! A terrible shame for our school!" the vice-principal, Ashimoto-sensei, rambled. "How can you let your daughter do something like that? What kind of parent are you?" he spoke to Nanjiro. "Allowing your daughter to cross-dress as a boy so she can play tennis! What kind of nonsense if that?" And he continued like that on and on. Nanjiro just cleaned his ears, not very paying attention. He even yawned in front of the vice-principal.

"Maa maa, Ashimoto-sensei. It's not that terrible. Don't take it too dramatically," Ishigawa-kouchou (1) said, trying to smooth down the vice-principal.

"Ishigawa-kouchou, how can you said something like that? You're the school chairman. Can you be a little bit more aware of your position?"

The vice-principle turned to Ryoma.

"You should be expelled from school!"

* * *

Behind the principal office door, Mayuri grinned.

_'Serve you right, Echizen Ryoma. Learn to never step in my way! Hahahahaha!'_ She heard what she wanted to hear, so she left.

* * *

Back inside the principal office…

"Huh? But what did I do wrong? It's not written in the school rules that a girl cannot wear the boy uniform," Ryoma said in a annoyed tone. She too was getting bored by the vice-principal'attitude.

Ishigawa-kouchou chuckled behind his hands.

_'Like father, like daugther.'_

"You're not in position to say that, young lady!" Ashimoto-sensei retorted.

"Ishigawa-sensei, what's wrong with her wearing a boy uniform?" Nanjiro asked his ex-mathematics teacher. "She doesn't hurt anybody with that. It's a stupid reason to expel her just for that reason," Nanjiro said.

"Ashimoto-sensei, I'm against the idea of expelling Echizen Ryoma from school," Takeuchi-sensei, her homeroom teacher, interfered. "She's a good student. Sure, she sleeps in some classes - like in English for example, and that must be changed. But she's a top student. I don't mind whatever she wear as long as she don't disturb the class and keep her average of A+."

"And Ashimoto-sensei," Ryuzaki-sensei added. "Thanks to her, we won the National this year, which resulted that we have three times more registrations into our school compared to the past years. Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"…" Ashimoto-sensei said nothing.

"Ryuzaki-sensei had a point, Ashimoto-sensei," Ishigawa-kouchou said. "She should be praised for that, not be punished. It's illogical to expel a A+ student. And not only the registrations in our school increased, we also receive more donations since the tennis club won the National. Beside, Takeuchi-sensei said he doesn't care what Echizen-chan wear as long as she keeps her marks on the top. Me too, I think she should not be expelled for pretending to be a boy up to today. She brings luck and glory to our school."

Ashimoto-sensei hesitated a moment. Ryuzaki-sensei and Takeuchi-sensei supported Ryoma. Even Ishigawa-kouchou. Ashimoto-sensei sighed. He cannot argued himself alone against three people.

"Fine, she may continue to stay in Seishun Gakuen," Ashimoto-said.

Ryoma sighed, relieved.

"Ah, good good good. I'm very happy with you decision, Ashimoto-sensei," Ishigawa-sensei applauded. "However, Echizen-chan," he continued. Ryoma gulped. "It is true that the rules of the school don't forbid a girl to wear the boy uniform, but I cannot let you continue like that. I wish that you conform yourself into the school formalities. I let you stay with the condition that you must wear the girl uniform from now on."

"You mean… the pinky thing?" Ryoma trailed off with a disgusted face. Ishigawa-kouchou chuckled.

"It's not pink. It's green," he said.

"I mean the scarf. It's pink. It's a dreadful color!"

"But Echizen-chan, all the girls wear the same thing."

"And that's pitiful!"

Ishigawa-kouchou chuckled again.

"And Ishigawa-sensei… Can I also continue to stay in the boy tennis club too… please?" she pleaded, hope perceptible in her voice. "The girl team is weak and boring…"

"That…!"

"…_IF _you wear the girl uniform, then yes," Ishigawa-kouchou interrupted Asimoto-sensei.

_'Yurk!'_

"Hai…" Ryoma agreed nonetheless.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Ishigawa-kouchou, there's delivery for you," the school concierge said, giving a white box to Ishigawa-sensei.

"Ah, thank you Kobayashi-san."

"Then I excused myself." And the concierge left the principal office as Ishigawa-kouchou opened the box to peek in.

"Ah! Finally!" he exclaimed. "And what a convenient timing!" Ishigawa-kouchou looked up at Ryoma. "Echizen-chan, come here."

* * *

The next day…

"Oooooooh!"

"She's adorable!"

"The uniform is really cute!"

"Kawaiiiiii!"

"I want one too!"

"Where's my cellphone? I wanna a pic!"

"Me too! Me too!"

Ryoma was embarrassed. She was the center of the attention again. She wore a new uniform. A cream color jersey with blue trim, a blue and cream strips necktie bow, the emblem of Seishun Gakuen on the left breast. The whole set completed with a dark blue pleated skirt over the knees.

* * *

Flashback

"Echizen-chan, come here."

"What is it, Ishigawa-sensei?" Ryoma asked.

"Lately, we thought about changing the school uniform. It's been over ten years that we still have the same one. I thought it would be a good idea to have be refreshed. We were proposed many models and we choose this one. They send us a sample, the girl set. I was going to ask some students their opinions, to know what they think about it. If their opinions are favorable, then you will wear this uniform starting spring. If not, then you will still keep the old one."

_'Yurk!'_

"I planned to have the homeroom teachers to talk about this to the students. But now, I have a wonderful idea," Ishigawa-kouchou said with a happy smile, a way too happy smile for Ryoma's taste.

"D-Does this… 'wonderful idea' of yours have something to do with me?"

"Hohohohoho!" He laughed. "Echizen-chan, since you don't like the school actual girl uniform, as well make you try it first." He put the box in her hands. "Tomorrow, you will be coming to school wearing this."

End flashback

* * *

Ishigawa-sensei got her.

She sighed.

_'At least, I'm not wearing anything pink!'_ she consoled herself.

* * *

From the window of the principal office…

"Ishigawa-sensei, you used the fact that she's famous to make her promoting the new uniform," Ashimoto-sensei said.

"Hohohoho! But it works well, don't you think? This will avoid us the trouble of bothering the homeroom teachers. And by this way, the students can have a better idea of how the uniform will look like," Ishigawa-sensei said.

"Yes. And I also see that you did it to change the wind into her favors. Yesterday, she was the target of the bad gossips because she cross-dressed as a boy up to now. She will likely be bullied, especially by the girls because she is surrounded by our most accomplished students, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuuji Syuusuke, our future students to Todai and Waseda. You made her wear the new uniform so the general opinion of the students changed to the best for her. That way, she won't become victim of the bully," Ashimoto-sensei analyzed.

"As always, Ashimoto-sensei, you are very perceptive," Ishigawa-sensei admited, smiling.

Ashimoto-sensei sighed. But he admitted, he too was relieved of the turn of the event. He first wanted to expel Echizen Ryoma to avoid her being the target of the bullies - and later will recommended her to an excellent school, that was what he planned. He was aware of her goods accomplishments in school and in the tennis club. He was a little bit sad went he thought of this idea, departing of a student who succeed to boost the reputation of the school in such a short period of time. But it was in her interests. But again, Ishigawa-sensei went a step before him. No wonder he became the school principal.

* * *

(1) kouchou: school principal.


	31. Skating Tennis

Ryoma escaped in the tennis changing room, dropped her bag down and shut the door. Sighing, she leaned against it.

Wherever she went, people kept looking at her, taking her picture. It was getting very annoying.

_'At least, Ishigawa-sensei must be happy. He got the opinion he wanted about the new uniform!'  
_

She picked her bag and prepared to change clothes for the afternoon practice.

"O-chi-bi-chaaaaan!" Kikumaru suddenly appeared on her left side, chanting. Ryoma froze.

"Kikumaru-senpai!"

_'He's way too happy today. It's not normal!'  
_

Worried, she stepped to the right, but to be blocked by Momoshiro.

"E-chi-zen-kuuuuun!" Momoshiro chanted too.

"Momo-senpai…"

_'Momo-senpai is chanting like Kikumaru-senpai. It's not like him to chant. He's up to something, and he's a pair with Kikumaru-senpai. I'm very worried_…_'_

She was right to be worried at the suspicious grin plastered on their face. Kikumaru and Momoshiro slowly approached her, like two predators approaching a poor terrified little prey. She got corned in the corner of the room. They grinned that face they have when they are up to something suspicious.

"Wha… What do you want, senpai-tachi?" she asked meekly, sweating nervously, her face blue.

"Hehehehe…" They laughed sheepshely, their hands in their back, hiding something. Ryoma gulped.

"Tadaaaaaaaa!" They shoved in her face… a pleated white skirt with a blue line at the bottom, Seigaku tennis club regular color. Ryoma gulped again.

"What's… _this_?"

"Don't you know? It's called a skirt, Echizen-kun," Momoshiro answered, grinning all his teeth.

"I know it's a skirt! But what for? Why are you showing this to me?"

_'They cannot have known about it! I haven't __yet __told them about Ishigawa-sensei's condition to let me stay in the boy tennis club!'  
_

"It's your new uniform for practice, Ryoma," Ryuzaki-sensei said, appearing behind Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

_'Arrrrrrrgh! So that's why they know!' _She was hoping she could wear her usual short for one day more._  
_

"Hehehehe… Why don't you put it on, Ochibi-chan?"

Gulp.

_'He's too scary!'_

"Wear it on or I won't let you out of this room," Ryuzaki-sensei threatened her. Momoshiro and Kikumaru quacked.

"Yiaaa hahahahahaha!"

Ryoma grunted.

"Fine! But you, _**GET OUT!**_" She pushed Ryuzaki-sensei and kicked Momoshiro and Kikumaru out before slamming the door in their face.

* * *

_'This skirt is too short! It should be under the knees, not over. I feel like being nake. How can I play in something like that? I cannot jump to hit my drives and smashes like that! They will see my_…' She shook her head, preferring not to think about it. _'This is so embarrassing! Why must girls were this thing? Why must I…' _And Ryoma roamed like that in her head as she stepped out of the changing room, pulling on the skirt, her face red.

She missed the glares of admiration the boys on the tennis court threw at her.

Glomp.

"_Ouphffffff!_"

"Ochibi-chan, kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kikumaru squealed, spinning around with her in his arms. Ryoma turned blue due to the lack of oxygen. "Nee nee nee, Ooishi, don't you think that she's cute too?"

"Yes, but let her breath, Eiji," Ooishi said.

"Nyaah?" Kikumaru looked down to see a whirlpool eyes Ryoma. "Aaaaaaah! Gomen, Ochibi-chan!"

_'He never changes!' _Ryoma thought, hopeless.

"Alright, warming up time!" Ryuzaki-sensei commanded.

"Fifty laps arount the court!" Tezuka ordered.

_'He kept increasing the number of laps each time!'_ people complained in their head.

_'It's a miracle he haven't yet decide on a hundred.'_

_'But it won't be long before he decided it!'_

_'And I pity the regulars!'_

_'They have to wear power ankles and power wrists!'  
_

"If you cannot finish a lap under fifty seconds, this will be waiting for you," Inui said, holding up a cup of… something. The color cannot be described, and don't mention about the smell. And there was also foaming on the top. No one wanted to think about the taste either.

"Urgggggggggggggh!" a collective groan could be heard on the ground of Seishun Gakuen from the tennis court.

And they instanly flew in a mad dashing race, leaving a huge cloud of dust behind them. They ran as if their life depended on it. And they were right to think like that.

* * *

At the end, like always, only the regulars remained. Ryoma forgot about being ashamed to be in a skirt because she wanted to preserve her life away from Inui's Hyper Golden Remixed Up Grade Deluxe Penal-tea whatever-number version it was.

_'Inui-senpai is becoming more and more lika a sadist. Kami-sama, isn't one sadist per school not enough?'_ she thought, panting heavily.

"Ryoma-chan, here," Fuji said, holding a bottle of water for her.

"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai." She took the offered bottle and immediately quenched her thirst.

"Alright. Break time over," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Owwwwwwwww..." they wailed. They barely had time to drink a sip of water.

"We will now work on combinations and speed. First year prepare the nets and the balls. Second year and third year on court C, D, E and F. Regulars, A and B," Tezuka said.

"Regulars, here is your special menu, " Inui said. "It's a rally of four people against one, with two balls. The defense must be extend to the double court, even for the one playing in the single position. This is to increase your ability to play in team and to learn how to face more than one opponent at the same time by yourself alone. Plus, the one playing single will have to wear roller skates," Inui explained, holding up a pair of roller skates in his hands.

"What the heck?"

"Uso!"

"Yadda!"

"Why must we wear roller skates?"

"When you play with a good weather condition, you don't have troubles facing your opponents. But when the ground is wet because of the rain, you lost half of your concentration on the game because you must keep your balance and not slip. If your opponent hit very heavy ball, you can get carried away because your shoes are not correctly adhering to the ground. While practicing on rollers skate, you will learn how to control your balance on a slippery ground and develop a way to use the situation to your advantages. You will play a rally of ten balls. Miss three and you switch with the next person. We will start with Fuji, Kikumaru, Kawamura and Kaido against Echizen."

"Ooohh! The prince - or should we say the princess - the princess agains the tensai, the acrobatic, the powerhouse and the snake! This is going to be interesting!"

"Oooooi ooooooi! Way to go, Ochibi-chan!"

"Huhuhuhu…"

"Moeruze! Burning!"

"Fsssssssh…"

"Hey, hurry up!" Spectators gathered around to watch.

"They are starting now!"

"I don't want to miss their practice!"

"Echizen Ryoma is playing! Hurry!"

"Hey, let me a place!"

_'Noisy people!' _Ryoma complained.

"Start now! Go!" Inui served the balls.

* * *

_'This is much harder than I expected,' _that was what Ryoma concluded.

She had to switch on her 7th ball. While observing the others, she analyzed her last game. Like Inui said, she had to concentrate to keep her balance. She had no adhesion to the ground, so she cannot use the Slip-Step. She cannot relay only on her upper legs to jump, because the contraction of the muscles made her slip backward on her roller skates. Sure, it was faster to reach a point to another, but it was also harder. If the distance between point A to B was wide, then it was fine. But if it was short, she had difficulty to stop. She always slipped away and her opponents marked points. She also cannot use her net play because she had little ground to move on.

_'Inui-senpai said we have to learn how to use the situation to our advantages…'_

"Echizen, it's your turn again," Inui said.

_'I have to find a way!'_

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is so fun!" Kikumaru squeeled, sliding on the roller skates and spinned.

"Kikumaru, stop slacking off so Echizen can start!" Tezuka said.

"Hai."

Kikumaru slided a curve and spinned slightly his upper body, using the centrifugal force motion to stop on his skates without slipping before straightning himself up.

Ryoma flashed. Kikumaru's movement played in slow motion in her head. Knees bend. Push on the right leg. Curve slide. Upper body spin. Centrifugal force motion spin stop. Body straight it. Stability maintained.

_'That's it!'_

* * *

She was getting better and better on her roller skates. She figured that if she kept her body slightly bended, she will gain more speed and keep her balance steady. Also, she don't need to stop in order to hit the balls. She just have to let herself be carried away on her skates and slightly spined her upper body to reach them. Because of the continuation of the body movements, she put less strenght on her arms when she hit a ball. She discovered that heavy balls were lighter to return when playing with skates. She smirked cockily. Kawamura, Kaido, Kikumaru and Fuji saw her smile.

_'Echizen…'_

_'Fsssssssssh… That girl…'_

_'Ochibi-chan already masters the use of her skates and knows how to use it to her advantage without tiring herself!'_

_'As expected from Ryoma…'_

"Kikumaru Beam!"

Ryoma lowered her body and returned it, aiming the corner of the court. Kaido replied with the second ball by a Boomerang Tornado Snake.

"Fssssssssssssssssh!"

She reached the ball in time to send it back straight to Kawamura.

"Burning!"

A push on her left leg got her to the net, she caught Kawamura's ball and lobbed it while smashing the second one to Fuji. Using the force from Kawamura's ball, she let herself being carried to the back of the court, just in time to face Higuma Otoshi.

"Hyaaaaah!"

"Last shot! I'm adding two balls more!" Inui served. Fuji and Kaido caught the new balls.

_'Bend the upper body_…_ A half spin with the right leg_…_ One_…_ Two_… _Three and JUMP!' _She spined in midair to add force in her movement and smashed the four balls in one shot, marking them all.

"**_Oooooooooooooh!_**" The school ground exploded in applause while Ryoma landed on her butts.

"Ite!"

They all watched her in amazement, eyes wide opened, full of admiration.

"Sugoi (1)… Sugoi yo, Echizen!" Momoshiro said in an amazed voice. Kaido and Kawamura nodded in agreement.

"A Triple Axel… A Triple Axel! She jumped a Triple Axel before smashing the balls, giving them more power," Inui scribbled excitedly in his notebook.

_'A Triple what?' _Ryoma wondered what Inui was rambling about. But she was cut by the pain on her butts. _'Ah! Ite-te-te-te-te…'_

"That was amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Incredible!"

"I didn't know you can combine tennis and skating together!"

"So cool!"

The school knew about a freshman regular in the tennis club, but they learn that that freshman was a girl yesterday. This morning, they saw her in the school new uniform and found her cute. They decided to have a peek on her while she practiced. And they certainly didn't regret their decision.

"She's really cute too!"

"Especially in her skirt!"

"I think I really like her!"

But Ryoma didn't hear any of their comments. Why? Because right now, she was occupied on smoothing down the pain on her sore spot, as she rubbed her behind while grimacing.

_'Yappa (2), I really don't want to play tennis with roller skates anymore again!'_

"That was amazing, Ryoma-chan," Fuji complimented her. He lend her a hand to help her up.

"Arigatou, senpai."

Tezuka gave her a nod of approbation.

"Oooochibiiiiiiii! That was so cooooooooool!" Kikumaru glomped her.

"Kikumaru-senpai, let me go!" But Kikumaru kept squeezing her harder and spinned with her in his arms.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, it's a very good thing that the club knows about Echizen being a girl," Inui said. "Today practice was really good. They got more motivated than before and their performance got increased by 65 percent."

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded, smiling as she watched the whole tennis club gathering around Ryoma.

* * *

From a window…

_'Arrrrrrgh! How did this happen…? It can't be… Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!' _

Mayuri growled like a dog. She was angry, very angry.

* * *

(1) sugoi: cool, incredible;

(2) yappa: should be _yappari_, which means 'at the end' or 'in conclusion'.


	32. Realization

A/N: Woohoo! I reached the 100 reviews!

- Hype - Hype - Hype -

- Jump - Jump - Jump -

Okay, back to business. Here's the next chap!

Enjoy!

* * *

From last time…

_'Arrrrrrgh! How did this happen…? It can't be… Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!' _

Mayuri growled like a dog. She was angry, very angry.

* * *

Mayuri planned to ruin Echizen Ryoma. First, she thought that bullying her will make her stop going to school, but Ryoma kept coming. Mayuri didn't think that the tennis regulars would take Ryoma under their wings. Then, when she discovered that Echizen Ryoma was actually a girl disguised as a boy, she schemed to reveal her true identity to the whole school and have the girls picking on her. But that increased Fuji Syuusuke's attention on Ryoma. Mayuri was sure that that despicable Echizen would be expelled, from what she heard in the principal office. But she failed again.

Not only Echizen Ryoma didn't got expelled, but she became more popular than her, especially from the moment she appeared in school in the new uniform. Now, the boys stopped paying attention to her and only talked about Echizen Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Ryoma. Even right in front of her! While Mayuri received a least one love letter per day in her shoes lockers, she didn't get anything this week.

Instead, Echizen Ryoma's locker was always fulled with love letters, even if Ryoma kept emptying her locker three times a day. Every morning, her desk was covered with flowers and gifts. During break and lunch times, boys kept coming to her to ask her out on date with them.

A certain Osakada Tomoka found an Echizen Ryoma fan club, when she was still known as a boy. But after that the school knew she was a girl, the fan club grew bigger, with boys and girls members. The boys, because they thought Echizen Ryoma was cute. The girls, because they admired Echizen Ryoma's accomplishments. Tomoka was really happy with her fan club.

Mayuri was no longer the most popular girl in the school, but it was Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

However, Ryoma thought of all these nonesenses absolutely annoying. She first thought that they paid attention to her because she was wearing a different uniform, which picked their curiosity. But now that she wore the normal uniform, their curiosity didn't fainted.

She sighed as she walked closer to Kaido as they headed to the roof of the school, where the regulars have lunch together.

"Thank you, Kaido-senpai," she said as he closed the door of the stair.

"Fssssssssh!" Kaido nodded to her.

Boys kept coming to her, asking her out for date, so much that she was scared. It came to the extend that, whenever she went somewhere, she asked Kaido to accompany her. That way, people don't dare to approach her.

"Hihihihi! Mamushi, with you scary face and your snake-like self, you're the perfect bodyguard for the princess!" Momoshiro teased him. Fuji chuckled.

"Uruse(1)! Fsssssssh!"

"Ah! Momo-senpai, here for you!" Ryoma gave him the chocolate she received from this morning.

"Oh! Arigatou, Echizen-_hime-chan_!"

"Stop it or I won't give you anymore!"

"Hihihi! Calm down. It's just a joke!"

"Hey, I want a share too!" Kikumaru complained, but Ryoma cut him as she put another box in his hands. "Waaaa! Thank you Ochibi-chan!"

Ryoma sighed.

"Your popularity kept increasing, Echizen," Inui said.

"I didn't ask for that."

"It must be terrible for you, Echizen-chan," Kawamura sympathized.

"Aa. Don't mention about it, senpai," Ryoma replied. Fuji chuckled.

"Here, sit down Ryoma, so we can eat," Fuji said, appointing the spot between him and Tezuka. "Saa, let's start."

* * *

Lunch time over, Ryoma headed to her afternoon class. On the stair, there was someone blocking the way.

_'It's Kiyama Mayuri._'

Mayuri stood in the middle on the stair, blocking every issue. She looked angry and emitted a bad aura, something evil. Ryoma was a little bit worried.

"Huh… senpai?"

Mayuri walked to stay right in front of her.

"Stay away from Fuji Syuusuke," she said.

"What?"

"Stay away from Fuji Syuusuke!" Mayuri repeated.

"Huh, Fuji-senpai?"

"Don't think that you loves him means that he loves you back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw it, the way you look at him. You love him. But I won't let you get him. Stay away from him or I will make you regret it," Mayuri spatted.

Ryoma's eyes widen. She registered Mayuri's words in her head.

_'I… I_… _Fuji-senpai?'_

"Ryoma, are you still here?" Fuji's voice called.

Scare to be caught, Mayuri decided to leave. But not before leaving a warning.

"Remember, stay away from him or you're going to regret it!" And she left.

"Ryoma?" Fuji appeared on the stair. "You're alone? I thought I hear another voice."

"Fu-Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma said, her voice trembling. Worried, Fuji approached her.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" He slided a hand on her forehead. Ryoma's internal temperature rose up. "You're a little bit hot. Maybe you have a little fever. You should skip practice today."

"No! I'm fine!" Ryoma blurted and stepped away from Fuji. "I… I… I'm sorry senpai! I… I have to go!" And she ran away.

_'What's wrong with her?' _Fuji wondered, worried.

* * *

That night, alone in her bedroom…

Ryoma recalled her meeting with Mayuri in the stair.

_'Stay away from Fuji Syuusuke…' _

_'Don't think that you loves him means that he loves you back…' _

_'Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw it, the way you look at him. You love him. But I won't let you get him. Stay away from him or I will make you regret it.' _

Mayuri's words sink in her head in loops.

_'I saw the way you look at him. You love him.'  
_

_'I saw the way look at him…'_

_'…the way you look at him…'_

_'You love him…'_

_'You…'_

_'…love him…'_

_'…love him…'_

_'…love him…'_

The words repeatedly echoed in her head, like water spreading after that a drop felt in.

_'I… love Fuji-senpai…'_

Her eyes widen.

_'I… I love him…'_

She laid on her bed.

That would explain a lot of things, like her strange behaviour toward him lately. Also, she kept thinking only about him and all the times they spend together, when they were alone.

* * *

Flashback

_'Let me help you.'_

_'You were so cute!' _

_'I'm no longer angry at you.'_

_'Do it, Ryoma… for me…'_

_'I'm very happy that you choose me to be the first person to whom you tell your secret.'_

End flashback

* * *

''Fuji-senpai…" she called his name in the middle of the night.

"I… love him…"

Pictures of him calling her name flashed in her head.

At the beginning of the year, when they first met.

_'Echizen…' _

During the year.

_'Echizen-kun…'_

After their rematch.

_'Ryoma-kun…'_

After that she revealed him that she was a girl.

_'Ryoma-chan…'_

And lately…

_'Ryoma…' _in a happy voice.

_'Ryoma…' _in a normal voice.

_'Ryoma…' _in a soft and tender voice.

"Fuji-senpai…" She hesitated.

"I… love him… Fuji-senpai…" She hesitated again.

"I love you… Fuji-senpai…" She bite her lips.

_'I love you… Syuusuku…'_

And she closed her eyes, sleeping with this last thinking.

* * *

(1) uruse: should be _urusai_, means "shut up!".

A/N: I know you really dislike Mayuri - hate her too -, but, as you can see, she was needed in the story. Her purpose was only to awaken Ryoma from her feelings for Fuji. With Ryoma's obliviousness, she will take up to ten years before she awoke by herself. Fuji will be willing to wait for her, but not me! So that's why I added Kiyama Mayuri.

P.S.: I almost forgot to tell. It's the week-end, so I won't post any new chapter for the next two days. Chapter 33 will be post next Monday. So please be patient for two days. Thank you for waiting.


	33. When Jealousy Got Carried too Far

A/N: Week-end over, I'm back. I always need the week-end to sort up my ideas. Thanks for being patient. So here, as I promised last Friday, chapter 33.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next days, Ryoma don't dare to come near Fuji.

After realizing her feelings for him, he appeared more wonderful than before to her. She saw him with different eyes. When before he appeared as an arrogant tennis players who enjoyed mocking his opponents by winning against them without showing his true skills, today he appeared like a wise player who know how to study his opponent before playing with what it took to win a match fair and square. Yesterday he was a sadist who enjoyed scaring people around him, today he was a young man who is kind to his friends while he's tough on people who dare to hurt people dear to him. While yesterday he liked to play pranks, today he is serious and mature.

_'He is really a wonderful person…' _

Ryoma watched him from afar.

_'__I cannot let him know about my feelings. If he knows about them, he might be disturb, sad… or even hurt.'_

She closed her eyes.

_'If I stay near him, he will perceive them. He is very observant. So I must stay away from him…'_

She looked at him again.

_'I'm sorry Fuji-senpai, but I really can't let you know about my feelings for you.'_

And she ran away.

* * *

Fuji saw her running away.

_'She's avoiding me.'_ That was Fuji's conclusion. And it wasn't a happy conclusion.

_'Why is she avoiding me? Something in her changed after that time in the stair. What happen to her?'_

Until yesterday, she still sat next to him during their lunch times. She don't protest when he drew her close to him. She happily talked to him. And sometimes blushed too. She blushed a lot lately. But she don't run away from him.

But now is different. She no longer talked to him like she used to do. She avoid crossing his eyes. She avoid to be near him. And today, she even ran away when she saw him.

_'Ryoma, I'm not going to let you running away from me like that. I will know what happen to you!'_

* * *

_'Fuji-senpai, I'm sorry! But I really can't come close to you anymore!'_ she thought, leaning on her fence of the roof of the school, sad.

"Ryoma!" a familiar voice called.

She returned over.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai!"

He was just standing in front of her, his eyes opened, angry and hurt.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai… What…"

She made a step aside to run away. Fuji immediately put his hands on each side of her head and leaned over her, imprisoning her.

"No! I won't let you run away again!" His voice was harsh, his hands shaking.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai…"

"Lately, you seemed to be avoiding me. I want to know why! I want to know what did I do wrong to make you be like that!"

"Fu-Fuji-senpai, it's not like you think it is. It's…" Tears flood down her face. She cannot tell him.

Fuji cupped her face with his two hands, weeping her tears, caressing her cheeks.

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma was shocked and her feelings are in turmoil. He was so tender, even when he was angry.

She was more confused than she was already. She wanted to tell him her feelings, but she also don't want him to know about them.

He brought her face closer to his.

"Ryoma, tell me… Tell me why… Why are you avoiding me?" he asked in a soft and hurt voice, making her tears flood harder.

He closed his arms around her, burying his face in the her neck.

"Tell me why…" he whispered in her ears.

"Fuji-senpai, I…" She bit her lips, shutting her eyes. She closed her wrists to prevent her from hugging him. She cried harder.

"I can't tell you!" she yelled and pushed him away from her. "I… I'm sorry, senpai…" Her face completely wet from her tears. She ran away.

_'Ryoma…'_ Fuji froze as he looked her disappeared through the door, a horrible pain in his heart.

* * *

_'Fuji-senpai…'_ She cried as she kept running in the hallway.

Suddenly, she stopped. Kiyama was standing in front of her, blocking her way. Her legs were parted, her fists closed. She was clearly furious, very furious.

"Kiyama… senpai…?"

"I told you to stay away from Fuji Syuusuke!"

"I…"

"You didn't listen to me!"

"I didn't…"

"Don't try to deny. I saw him following you on the roof! You told him to meet you there, right?"

Ryoma bit her lips, not saying anything. Mayuri was enraged. She walked closer to Ryoma. Ryoma took a step back, leaning against the wall. Mayuri put her hands on Ryoma's shoulders.

"I told you if you dare to approach him again, you will regret it…" she murmured. "I'm going to make you pay for that…"

And she pushed Ryoma throughout the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ryoma screamed as she felt.

People outside saw her falling, fearing for her life.

"What's happening?"

"Someone is falling from a window!"

"What?"

"Look out!" a boy yelled.

"I don't want to see!" a girl covered her eyes.

_'Someone save me, please…' _Ryoma prayed.

Kami heard her.

"Oupfffff!"

Someone caught her.

"Ryoma…"

She opened her eyes to see the last expected person here.

"Atobe!"

Atobe looked up to the window from where he saw Ryoma falling.

"Kabaji!"

"Usu!"

Kabaji ran into the school and chased after the criminal.

* * *

Mayuri tried to escape away.

_'I must not be caught!'_

"Stop it right there!" Momoshiro yelled, appearing at the end of the hallway, rushing to her. Mayuri turned and ran into the other way. "Mamushi, she's running to your side. Catch her!"

"Fssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ah!" Mayuri changed direction to the stair up.

"No, you're not getting away from here!" Kikumaru said, jumping in front of her. She tried the stair down, but Kawamura was blocking it too.

"What do you want? Let me go away! I didn't do anything!" she spatted.

"Don't lie! We have eye witnesses as well as evidences of your crime," Inui said, appearing behind Momoshiro with Tezuka and Ooishi.

"Arrrrgh!" Mayuri grinched and teeth and decided to attack Kawamura, who looked to be the most gentle one. She pushed rudely him, making him stumbled in the stair.

"Ah… Aah… Ahhhh!" Kawamura tried to gain his stability.

"Taka-san!" Ooshi rushed to catch Kawamura's hand, stopping his fall. Mayuri took advantage of the situation to escape.

"Hahahahaha! You won't get m-! Aaaaaaaaaah!"

A tall big tanned guy rudely caught her by the neck of her uniform.

"Kaba-chan, don't let her get away!" Kikumaru told Kabaji.

"Usu!"

"Let me down, let me down, you monster!" Mayuri struggled, trying to scratch Kabaji with her long nails, kicking her legs and yelling by the same time. But Kabaji remained impassive.

"I thought I was mistaken, but I was right. Kiyama Mayuri, I can't believe that you try to kill someone again, even after being expelled from Hyotei for that reason," Atobe said, appearing on the stair with Ryoma.

Mayuri's eyes widen, recognizing the heir of the Atobe zaibatsu (1).

"Atobe-sama…"

Ryoma, who was still a emotionally weak after what happen to her, couldn't stay straight on her legs. Atobe supported her, holding her against him with one arms around her. Fuji, who just arrived, didn't really like what he saw. But more then that, he don't like the expression in Atobe's eyes when he looked down at Ryoma.

_'Ryoma…' _Fuji felt his heart clenched. Right now, he wished that it was him who gave Ryoma support, not that obocchan (2), who obliviously was in love with her.

_'Fuji-senpai…' _Ryoma thought, leaned closer into Atobe's arm. Fuji felt his heart clenched very hard.

"Kiyama-san, you are going with us to see Ishigawa-kouchou-sensei," Tezuka said, leading the way for Kabaji.

* * *

The principal office door was opened. Ishigawa-sensei was reading something on his desk. Tezuka knocked on the frame of his door.

"Ishigawa-sensei, we would like to speak with you," Tezuka announced.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, come in, come in. All of you too," Ishigawa-sensei invited them in.

"Ryoma, sit down," Atobe ordered. After rudely throwing Mayuri in the middle of the room, Kabaji took a chair for Ryoma. Kikumaru and Ooishi stood beside her, in case she was not well or needed something.

"Now, how may I help you?" Ishigawa-sensei asked.

"Ishigawa-sensei, this girl tried to kill Echizen!" Momoshiro said in a angry voice, pointing to Mayuri.

"What are you talking about? You're lying! I didn't do anything like that!" Mayuri violently denied. She slipped a glance to the door, but the big tanned guy was blocking it with his huge body.

"I'm not lying! Mamushi and I saw her pushing Echizen through the window! Right, Mamushi?"

"Hai. Fsssssshhhhh!"

"This is a very grave accusation you're doing, Momoshiro. Do you have any proof?" Ishigawa-sensei asked.

"Proof…? Isn't eye witness not enough?" Momoshiro said, uncertain. Ishigawa-sensei shook his head.

"An accusation like this implied people's live. This is a serious accusation. I cannot trust your words with only eye witness evidence."

"Then I will provided the proofs," Inui said. He opened his notebook and took out pictures. He gave them to Ishigawa-sensei. "Lately, Echizen had been victim of certain incidents. She always got cuts and bruises on her. I started an investigation to know the origins of these incidents. Surprisingly, it's from more than one students. As you can see on these pictures, Ishigawa-sensei, I caught these students in the middle of their actions."

"Indeed," Ishigawa-sensei as he examined the pictures.

"Some slides blades in her pencil case, some sew needles on her uniform, some stole her shoes, some purposely push her in the middle of the hallway. I talked to these students. They admit they got paid to do these things. I asked them the name of the person who pay them, but they only said is was a senior girl. They don't know her name, but I'm absolutely sure it was Kiyama Mayuri, who paid them to do all these incidents."

"These students didn't know the name of the person who paid them to do these things. What makes you think that it is Kiyama-san who paid them?" Ishigawa-sensei asked.

Mayuri smirked, sure that Inui cannot proof it.

"The amounts these students got bride are very high. Financially speaking, Kiyama-san is the only one in school who can afford to pay these sums. And I have the name of these students. You can call them here to testimony my words, Ishigawa-sensei. They can also identify if Kiyama Mayuri is the person who paid them," Inui said.

Mayuri's smirked disappeared.

"And I can provide a more accusing proof," Atobe said.

"Hum? Who are you? I don't recognize you. You must not be a student of Seishun Gakuen. Am I wrong?" Ishigawa-sensei said.

"I'm Atobe Keigo, from Hyotei Gakuen Chuutobu."

"Ah! Is that so, is that so. And what proof can you provide me of Kiyama-san's actions?"

"Before being transferred to Seishun Gakuen, Kiyama Mayuri was at Hyotei, where a similar incident happened last year. Suzuki Himiko, a student from my class, was the victim of bully pranks. One day, she felt through a window and nearly lost her life. She was send to the hospital in emergency and they succeed to keep her alive. When Suzuki finally gained conscious again, after many months, she revealed that someone pushed her through the window. And that someone's name was Kiyama Mayuri. Because Suzuki Himiko said that she didn't want to pursue Kiyama Mayuri in justice, the incident was closed. But Kiyama Mayuri got expelled from Hyotei." Atobe look at Mayuri with disgusted eyes. "Suzuki Himiko was a nice girl. She did a generous favor for you, in hope that you will repent on your crime and start a new life. But I guess that a rotten apple remained rotten after all."

"I see…" Ishigawa-sensei murmured. He closed his eyes, thinking a moment. "In that case, I must call the police," he said as he picked up the phone.

Mayuri panicked.

"Ishigawa-sensei, wait! Don't do that!" Ryoma stopped him, standing from her seat. She stumbled a little bit for standing up too fast. Kikumaru and Ooishi hold her shoulders, steadying her.

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen!"

"Echizen!"

"Ryoma!" Atobe was surprised of her interruption.

"Ryoma…" Fuji slowly said.

"Echizen, why are you defending her! She nearly kill you, didn't she?" Momoshiro said.

"Yeah, but I'm still alive! So it's fine!" Ryoma retorted.

"Ryoma," Atobe said. "She tried to kill someone before. She have been forgiven and been given a second chance. Yet, she did it again. She migth try to do it again to someone else if you let her go like this."

"She might, but that doesn't mean that she will."

"Ryoma," Atobe tried to reason her. She cut him.

"I… I am sure, that if we give her another chance, she will change and won't do it again!" Ryoma said in a determinate voice.

_'Echizen Ryoma…' _Somehow, Mayuri was touched by Ryoma's words. That girl still took her defense even after the awful thing she did to her. Tears trailed on Mayuri's face.

_'Ryoma…'_ Fuji smiled. He was touched by her good heart.

"Echizen-chan, are you sure of your decision to forgive her?" Ishigawa-sensei asked.

"Hai, sensei."

"Then I will respect your decision," Ishigawa-sensei said. "However, Kiyama-san, if I hear that Echizen-chan became a victim of strange incidents again, I won't let it slip."

"As for me, let me tell you something," Atobe said. He bend down to be eye to eye with her. He spoke in a menacing voice. "Kiyama Mayuri, if something happen to my parents' precious and beloved goddaugther again and the culprit have something to do with you, be sure that I will hunt you down and make you pay deadly for that!"

_'What? Echizen Ryoma is linked to the Atobe…?' _This time, Mayuri realized she made a huge mistake, an unforgivable one. To attack someone related to the Atobe was a foolish and an utterly stupid action. She really messed up very big this time.

"Remember my words. You are warned, Kiyama Mayuri!" Atobe turned to Ryoma, taking her. "Come Ryoma, we are leaving!"

"De wa, shitsure shimasu (3)," Tezuka said to Ishigawa-sensei.

They bowed respectfully to Ishigawa-sensei, spared a glance of pity to Kiyama Mayuri and they left the room.

* * *

(1) zaibatsu: industrial, business or financial conglomerate empire;

(2) obocchan: a way to call a boy from wealthy family in Japan;

(3) de wa, shitsure shimasu: litterally "Sorry for the intrusion". It's a polite way to excuse yourself from someone who is socially higher than you.

A/N: Kiyama Mayuri was only a catalyst for Ryoma to realize her feelings to Fuji. Now that Ryoma awaken from her feelings, I don't need Mayuri anymore. I gave her a happy ending, being forgiven. And maybe felt a little bit repent. So, here stopped Kiyama Mayuri apparition in my story.


	34. I Wish I Was at His Place: Atobe

I understood that some people wanted an AtobeXRyoma moment. Here's your wish.

But, just in case you forgot, let me remind you, this is a Fujiryo fanfic nee! - Wink! -

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ochibi-chan, even if what you did for that Kiyama was wonderful , I still don't approve your decision of forgiving her," Kikumaru said.

"Eiji…" Ooishi said.

"I also agree with Eiji-senpai, Echizen," Momoshiro said.

"Ah ah. What is done is done. There's no point complaining about it," Ryoma said. Kikumaru and Momoshiro sighed.

_'Oh well, hope what she did was the right thing,'_ they thought.

"By the way, Atobe, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked.

"Ah. That's right! I'm taking her with me," Atobe said. "Kabaji!"

"Usu!" Kabaji lifted Ryoma on his shoulder, startling everybody.

"Ha ha ahhhh! Cho-cho-chotto matte! (1) Hanase! (2)" Ryoma protested, dancing her arms and legs in the air.

"What? This is a kidnapping!" Kikumaru yelped.

"What are doing? Let her go!" Ooishi said.

"What are you doing Monkey King? Tell him to put me down now!" Ryoma ordered.

Atobe grunted at the name, but let it passed.

"Didn't your mother or someone tell you?"

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Her cellphone rang. She answered it. "Moshi moshi. (3)"

"Ah! Chibisuke! I forgot to tell you… He he he…" Ryoga laughed, embarrassed. "We are having supper with ojii-san and obaa-san tonight. Kei will fetched you after school. We will be waiting for you two at the restaurant. Bye." He hung.

Ryoma frowned.

"Aniki, sometimes, you can be really unreliable!" She sighed and turned off her cellphone. "I guess I have to go with him," Ryoma told the regulars from Kabaji's shoulders. "See you tomorrow, senpai-tachi."

"Huh… Okay…" Momoshiro said, feeling a bit weird.

"Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu."

"See you tomorrow, ochibi-chan," Kikumaru waved to her. He too found the situation awkward.

* * *

"So, why are we meeting with your parents?" Ryoma asked as Kabaji closed the door of the Benz before sitting with the driver.

"Kaa-san have something to tell you," Atobe responded. "But first…" Atobe eyed her clothes. "First, we have to find you more appropriated clothes. Enzo, to the Ginza."

"Hai, obocchama (4)," the driver answered.

* * *

Ryoma grimaced as she eyed the… thing the clerk maids presented to her.

"Monkey King… It's… pink."

Atobe sighed.

_'She doesn't change.'_

Atobe rose his hand, and snapped his finger.

"Do it!"

"Hai, Atobe-sama," the ten clerks chorused. They switched to Ryoma like perfect soldiers, with a perfect smile plastered on their face. Ryoma froze in fear.

_'There is something scary in their smile…'_

She she was right to be worried. She immediately got ambushed by the clerks.

"Hey! Wait… Wait… What-what are you doing to me? Let me down! Let me down!" She got carried into the changing room like a bag of potatoes.

"Ahhhh! My clothes! What are you doing? Give them back to me! Ehh… What… Hi… Hi hi hi… Aaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaah! Hahahahaha hahahahaha! That tickles! Don't touch me there! Hiiiiiiiiiii! Hihihihihihi! Hahahahahaha! Haha! Hahahahaha! Stop it! Stop it! I said! Stop it already! Euh… Wait… Don't… Don't put me that… Ah! Arrrrrrrrgh! Hmnn hmmnn hmmmn! _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_! **_SOMEONE SAVE ME PLEAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!_**" Her scream echoed in the whole store, but no one listen to her plead. It was Atobe-sama's orders. Thus, no one dared to go against Atobe-sama's orders.

After minutes or hours or eternity of torture, she was finally released.

"Atobe-sama, she is ready," a maid announced as she pulled the curtain. Ryoma stepped out, panting from fighting too much, her face red. She really can't fight alone against a team of well trained maid clerks.

_'Those clecks are definitely trained in an army training camp!' _Ryoma thought.

The strap dress had two color layers, deep pink and white, that hugged her body from the the chest and widen down the knees. Another white strap of textile cross-over the upper chest. A pink pearl drops necklace adorned her neck and the same pearls dangled on her ears. They put her make-up too, with the tone of the dress. And her pink cheeks - from spending too much effort trying to resist against the twenty clerks - made her looked more adorable. A pair of pink satin high heels completed her appearance. Atobe contemplated her without saying a word, totally mesmerized. Worried by his silence, the clerk called him.

"Atobe-sama?"

Atobe snapped to see Ryoma blinking at him, wondering if something was wrong with him. He coughed.

"It's very good," he said. He took Ryoma's hand. "Come Ryoma. We are late now."

"Ah! Wait!" But he continue to drag her out, with the crew of the store aligned in two rows, bowing deeply to salute him.

"Thank you for coming at our place, Atobe-sama," they chorused in one voice.

_'They definitely came from a training camp!' _Ryoma thought.

* * *

"So, what is obaa-san want to talk about?" Ryoma asked, looking out through the window of the Benz.

"You will know once we will be there."

"Aa." She sighed.

Atobe observed her. Since they got back in the Benz, she didn't say anything nor look at him. Okay, he knows that she was an antisocial social one, but this was different. She seemed completely lost in her mind, confused and sad. This wasn't like her personality, nothing like the cheerful little girl he knew from many years ago. She needed to be cheered up.

"Enzo," Atobe called.

"Hai, obocchama," the driver answered and turned on the wheel.

"Huh? Weren't we going to our parents?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, but there is something I want to show you."

"Ah…"

Enzo parked the Benz. Kabaji opened the door for Atobe. Once he was out, he gave Ryoma his hand and help her out.

"Where are you taking me?"

Atobe didn't say anything, but pulled her with him.

"Come."

They stopped at a cliff. The whole city could be seen from there. It was like a magical lake of colorful light dancing under her feet. It felt like she was on the top of the whole world. Ryoma's face grew in an amazed smiled as she contemplated the view before her.

_'She's smiling. Good.' _Atobe smiled too as he watched her. He let her watched in silence.

After a moment, Ryoma felt like all her sadness flew away. Only the marvellous view caught her attention. She didn't think nor feeling worried or sad about anything. Atobe was happy of what he saw.

"You look more beautiful when you smile, Ryoma," he said in a low voice.

"Huh? Did you say something? I didn't hear." She turned to face him. Atobe looked down the city.

"This place is one of my favorites. When I feel confused or when I have the impression that nothing is going well, I come here. This view always amazed me and makes me feel in peace with myself again, no matter how many time I saw it." He turned to her. "If you ever feel sad or confused again and you don't know to whom to talk to, come here and you will feel better."

He startled her. Did he bring her here because…

"Atobe, did you bring me here… to cheer me up?"

"You are feeling better now?"

She nodded. She looked down at the city again.

"Lately, there was a lot of things what happen. So many things that I feel like being in a turmoil. I don't know what to do nor what to think. I realized something that made me more confused than before, something I'm not sure about myself. Something…"

She didn't continue.

_'Fuji-senpai…'_

Atobe was suddenly in front of her. He cupped her face with one hand.

"Ryoma, you're in love," he said. He confirmed. Atobe saw it. She was confused by her feelings and she wasn't sure about herself. She seek a confirmation.

"The first time you realized that you're in love with someone, you will feel like being thrown into another world, completely different from the one you use to know. The same things that you see everyday appeared completely different to you. Even the person whom you have feelings for looks different. Yesterday you saw him in a way, today, he is completely different. Yet, he is still the same person. Because you are caught in your emotions, you cannot see things clearly and you are confused. You want to know why, but you are scare to talk to someone about it. You realized that you love someone, but you're not sure about yourself. You seek a confirmation from someone else, someone who has a different view from the outside, about what happen to you. Ryoma, I'm confirming your doubts. You're in love. That's what happening to you right now."

Ryoma's eyes widened. He said the words she needed to hear.

"I…" She stopped. And smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm fine now."

Atobe responded with a smile too.

"You're welcome." And he removed his hand from her cheek.

"Is there sometimes I can do for you, as a token of my gratitude?" Ryoma asked.

"Kei."

"What?"

"Call me Kei, like you did before."

"Huh… Okay… Kei…" She put a finger on her chin, thinking a moment. Then, she stood straight, her hands nicely crossed on her dress, like a real lady. "Arigatou, Kei-kun." She smiled, her head tilted.

_'Arigatou, Kei-kun.' _Like the little Ryo in the past. Atobe smiled and patted her head.

"Now let's go. Our parents must be thinking that something wrong must have happen to us by now."

"Hai!"

And she followed him.

"By the way, how do you know how I feel? Have you been in love with someone too? That's incredible. I never thought you can love someone other than your high estimated self with that humongus ego of yours."

"Be quiet and get in already," Atobe said as he pushed her in the car before taking place next to her.

* * *

"Keigo, Ryoma, you're finally here," Yoshi said as he saw his son and his goddaughter entered the lounge.

"What took you so long?" Rinko asked.

"Something happen," Atobe said. "Ojii-san, obaa-san," he bowed to Rinko and to Nanjiro, greeting them.

"Ojii-san, obaa-san, konbanwa (5)," Ryoma bowed to Ryoko and Yoshi. "I'm sorry. It's because of me that we are late."

"It's alright, Ryo-chan," Ryoko said, kissing her forehead. "And you look lovely tonight. Since you're here, why don't we start?"

"Chibisuke, causing troubles to people again?" Ryoga eyed her as she sat next to him, on the chair Atobe pulled out for her. Atobe took the seat next to her.

"It's not like I plan it!"

"Jaa, itadakimasu!" Nanjiro served himself.

"Itadakimasu!" And they ate.

* * *

After the dessert, Ryoma excused herself.

"Excuse-me, but I have to go to the restroom."

"Be careful, Ryo-chan," Ryoko said. Ryoma bowed and left.

"So, Ryoko, what did you want to talk about?" Rinko asked.

"Ah! That's right!" Ryoko clapped her hands. "It's about Ryo-chan. She became such a pretty girl. The more I see her, the more I want her to become my real daugther," she squealed. "So I want to talk this about with you. I was thinking about I was thinking about engaging Ryo-chan with Kei. That's way, she will be…"

"Okaa-san, don't!" Keigo stopped her.

"Kei-chan?" Ryoko said.

"Keigo?" Yoshi also found his son strange.

"Please… Don't do that…" Keigo said.

"Why? Do you dislike her?" Ryoko asked.

"No! It's not for that reason." Keigo stopped momentary. "Ryoma… already have someone in her heart…" he slowly finihsed.

"Kei-kun…" Rinko said. She heard the pain in his voice.

"Excuse-me, please." And Keigo left the table. They looked at him leaving the lounge.

"Please, excuse-me too!" Ryoga said. He got up, put his napking on the table and chased after Keigo.

* * *

Keigo contemplated the view above him, the wind blowing in his face.

_'Ryoma…'_

"Kei!"

Atobe snapped out of his thinking. He smirked, recognizing the voice without looking back.

"Ryoga, what do you want?"

"Will you be alright?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Kei, don't play dumb with me. I might have influence Ryoma's behaviors in many ways, but her obliviousness doesn't come from me."

Ryoga approached him.

"Kei, you love her."

Keigo didn't say anything for a moment.

"Hmph! Isn't that ironic! While I can have all the girls I want around me, I felt for the one I cannot have." He looked up in the sky. "Fuji is really a very lucky guy."

"How did you know it was Fuji?"

"She said his name without realizing doing it."

"Kei…"

Atobe closed momentary his eyes, then opened them.

"I wish I was at Fuji's place…"

* * *

(1) chotto matte: wait;

(2) hanase: let me go!

(3) moshi moshi: the way to answer telephone in Japan;

(4) konbanwa: good evening;

(5) obocchama: another way to say 'obocchan' (boy from wealthy family). It's like a contraction of 'obocchan-sama' sort of.


	35. Group Study and Coffee

Ryoma stood alone in the ground of the school (the same place where she saw Momoshiro when he was dropped from the regulars), thinking.

_'As Kei said, I love Fuji-senpai. There is no need to try denying anything. It will only make me feel uneasy around him. As well accepting the fact as it is.'_

Ryoma watched the sky and smiled, in peace with her mind.

_'That's right. Just accepting the fact and everything will be alright. Because I don't know what will happen to me, I leave everything in your hands, kami-sama. I won't fight against myself nor try to run away from my feelings anymore. Everything is in your hands now, and I will accept what you will reserve to me. But please_…_'_

Fuji's face appeared in the sky. Her cheeks became pink.

_'_…_Fuji-senpai…'_

She returned back inside the school.

* * *

From the third flood, Fuji observed her.

_'Ryoma…'_

After that Atobe took her away with him (more likely kidnapping her!), Ryoma seemed to be a lot more calmer than before, as if she had grown up mentally. Yesterday, he thought her still a little bit childish, but yet adorable. Sometime, she was a bit clumsy too, whenever he was near by. But now, she really looked beautiful, magnificence. Also, she became more feminine and graceful in her behaviours. Could it be that wearing skirt made her change too? Probably. (A/N: Remember, Rinko said that before Ryoma can understand what happen to her, she must be aware that she's a girl. That's why I'm putting Ryoma in skirt and dress now.)

How can someone changed like that? Usually, when it happen, something must had happen, to make you change like that. Is it because she nearly lost her life? No, Ryoma wasn't a girl to be in shock of something like that. Then, could it be that…

Fuji flashed.

_'Ryoma… Could it be that you're… But then who…?'_

Suddenly, Fuji felt worried. He clenched in fist.

* * *

It was the time of the end of the year examinations. Practices were cancel so the students can properly prepared for their exams, especially for the third year. Their high school diploma depended highly on these examinations. Rikkaidai canceled their practices too. Seigaku and Rikkaidai joined to study together. Somehow, since they start studying together, they understand better their stuff and got higher marks. Even Kirihara's English improved a lot more, as his English teacher told him - thanks to a certain Seigaku freshman's tutoring. And it was more fun to study with other people. So they decided to continue their group study.

Ryoma closed her chemistry book, sighing happily. She finished her exercises and was very happy. She turned to Yagyuu.

"Arigatou, Yagyuu-senpai."

Yagyuu nodded to her.

"I'm going to take a break. Do you want me to get something for you?"

"Bring me a black coffee please," Yagyuu said.

"A black coffee for me too please," Niou said, chewing his pen while punching his calculator.

"Me too a black coffee," Marui added.

Ryoma frowned. She was sure he was going to ask for a cake or something very sweet. But she guessed, from his serious face deep concentrated in his physics book, when it comes to study, it was not sugar that he needed.

"Green tea for me please," Sanada said.

"Yukimura-senpai?"

"Hmm… Tea please."

She turned to the others.

"And senpai-tachi?"

Renji, Inui and Tezuka asked coffee. Kawamura, Kaido, Ooishi and Fuji, tea. Momoshiro listed a completed lunch meal - cheese hamburgers, french fries, chicken bits - but she cut him, saying she would only bring him a cola. Same thing for Kikumaru.

"Okay, I'm going," Ryoma said. She watched Kirihara, who was sat next to her. He laid lifeless on the table, eyes in whirlpool mode. Apparently, the world history and the world geography had kill him. She wondered how he does to mix up the dates of the two World Wars (1)? He stored in his head that the World War II start in 1914 and finished in 1941. And he put Black Perry (2) on the Missouri instead of the General MacArthur (3). He even managed to get the London Bridge to be in Hong Kong because the two names had the same rhyme.

_'He's hopeless!' _Ryoma thought, sighing.

"Kirihara, come with me and help me." She caught the floating soul over his head with her left hand and, with her right hand, dragged his corpse with her by the neck of his shirt. "For heaven's sake, pull yourself together!"

"Ara ara arahhh…" Kirihara's soul trailed. Maybe he really needed to change air a little bit.

Yukimura chuckled. By the same time, he slipped a glance at Fuji, who was looking at Ryoma. He smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Ryoma soon returned back with Kirihara, each of them carrying a tray.

"Here's your order, senpai-tachi!" Kirihara distributed the coffee and Ryoma, the tea. She gave the last cup to Yukimura.

"Yukimura-senpai, here's your tea," she said. Yukimura smiled at her. He secretly glimpsed at Fuji and smiled again. He took the cup of tea and put it on the table. Then, he grabbed Ryoma's hand and pulled her to him.

"Ahhhhh!" Ryoma screamed as she fall into Yukimura's already opened arms. "Oupfffffff!" He sat her on his laps and put his arms around her shoulders. Then, he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Ryoma-_chan_!" he said, insisting clearly on the _-chan _prefix. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Fuji's reaction. Fuji almost jumped from his chair. And Yukimura didn't miss the glare of jealousy in his eyes.

_'Perfect!'_ Yukimura thought, happy. Yukimura crossed eyes with Kikumaru. Kikumaru grinned.

_'I got it! I know where you are going!' _Kikumaru too saw Fuji's reactions. Kikumaru and Yukimura smiled to each other, in a silence agreement.

Ryoma blinked. And blinked again, confused.

_'Huh?'_

She turned to face Yukimura, frowning.

"Yukimura-senpai, you're weird today!" she blurted and got off from his laps.

Yukimura only chuckled and let her go.

* * *

At the end of the day…

"Well then, let's meet again!" Ooishi said. They nodded agreely.

Yukimura, after a glimpse at Fuji, approached Ryoma. He put his two hands on her shoulders and kissed her again, this time on the cheek. The cheek was nearer of the lips than the forehead, right? He made it obvious that next time he will kiss her, it will probably on her lips… Who know? Fuji's body tense.

"Jaa, see you again, _Ryo-chan_!" Yukimura called her by a pet name now.

Fuji's eyes snapped opened. And he fiercely glared Yukimura with threatening eyes. Yukimura pretend he didn't notice anything, but he saw Kikumaru winking at him.

_'Absolutely perfect!'_ they thought. Meanwhile, Ryoma frowned deeper.

"Yukimura-senpai, you're very weird today! Are you sure you're not stressing too much yourself with the coming examinations?" she asked. Yukimura chuckled.

"Huhuhuhu! No no. Not at all! I just _really like you_! Don't you like me too, _Ryo-chan_?"

"I don't hate you, but it's just that…" she trailed. _'…It's just that you're really really weird today! You're not behaving like you usually do!'_ she finished in her head.

Yukimura chuckled again, knowing perfectly what she was thinking.

"Jaa, see you next time!"

And they separated.

* * *

"Yukimura, you did it in purpose," Yagyuu said.

"To anger Fuji," Niou added.

"Huhuhuhu!" Yukimura chuckled.

"Are you really sure that it was the right thing to do? He's a tensai after all - second after me of course! - He will know what you are doing," Marui said.

"He will, eventually. But not now. He's still to caught up in his emotions to understand anything," Yukimura said.

"Why are you doing this?" Jackal asked.

Yukimura became silence for a moment. Then he talked.

"Up to now, Fuji has not really taking actions to get closer to Ryoma because he is scared that he might frigthen her away from him. He is going very smoothly, step by step. He succeed to have Ryoma-chan fallen for him. However, he's not aware of it. He's not aware that she loves him too. So, he will likely continue to act the same way he does up to now with her. Which means, things won't evolved any further. But if you can make him be jealous, he might speed up thing a little bit and take bigger steps."

"Humm, so that's why you kissed Echizen twice today. To make Fuji jealous!" Kirihara said. "Me too, I thought that you were really really weird today!"

Yukimura chuckled.

"But Fuji reacted, right?"

Sanada sighed.

_'Poor Fuji!'_ he thought.

* * *

Yes, poor Fuji. Yukimura got him be very jealous.

On their way home, Kikumaru spread more black pepper and salt in his heart.

"You know what, Fujiko. Lately, Ochibi-chan changes a lot," Kikumaru randomly said, not without slipping a mischievous glimpse at Fuji. "She's not as quick temper as before. She is more composed in her actions and ways to behave. She is also becoming more feminine. I wonder what make her change like that? Usually, when a girl changes like that, it's because she's in love."

Fuji immediately tensed, but Kikumaru continued.

"Ah! That's right! Ochibi-chan must be in love with someone!"

Fuji stopped while Kikumaru continued his 'innocent' rambling.

"That's it! That would explain why she changes so much! Ochibi-chan is in love!"

Fuji wasn't listening anymore.

_'So, I was right. Ryoma is in love with someone. But with who…?'_

Caught up in his thinking, he missed the mischievous grin on Kikumaru's face.

* * *

(1) Historical notes 1: Japan won the World War I (1914-1918), but lost the World War II (1941-1945) because he joined with the Nazi Germany instead of continuing to be a member of the Allies (British Empire, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and United States). The Allies won the two World Wars.

(2) Historical notes 2: In the manga, Nanjiro talked about Rokkaku's coach Oji, the old man with a long bear, saying the Oji was already there when the Black Perry arrived to Japan. Black Perry is the name Japan gave to the General Matthew Calbraith Perry. General Perry was the Commodore of the US Navy, who compelled the opening of Japan to the West with the Convention of Kanagawa in 1854 (wikipedia). The Navy Commodore was black, where comes Black Perry.

(3) Historical notes 3: The USS Misouri in the navy battle on which Japan signed his unconditional surrender to the Allies on the 2 September 1945. It was leaded by the General Douglas MacArthur.

A/N: I'm sorry, but I won't be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. I still have a lot of work to do on it. It will be for next week. I promise you it will posted next week, so don't worry. Thank you for waiting.


	36. I Wish I Was at His Place: Fuji

A/N: As promised last week, here's the next chap.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ryoma yawned as she crossed the school gate.

_'What must I come to school so early when there is no practice?!'_

Yawn.

That was right. It was the time of the end of the year school examinations. Yet, she forgot to change to setting of her alarm clock.

Yawn.

_'As well taking time to review for the first exam…'_

Yawn again.

"Euh… Echizen-san…" someone called her name.

Ryoma turned over to see a boy she don't know.

"Hmn? Who are you? What do you want?"

"Euh hmm… Humn… I… I'm Takeuchi Kouki, from class 1-D…" he stuttered.

"Hai?"

"Humm… I… I know you always come to school early for tennis practice, so I wait here for you because… because… because… Euh… Hmnn… I… I want to tell you something…"

Fuji, who was going to his class, saw them. He hide a behind a tree and listened to their conversation.

"Oh. Euh, what is it?" Ryoma asked the named Takeuchi and proceed to listen to him.

Fuji remembered Kikumaru's words.

* * *

Flashback

"Lately, Ochibi-chan changes a lot. She's not as quick temper as she was before. She is more composed in her actions and thinking. She also becomes more feminine too."

End flashback

* * *

"I really like you… So… So… I… I want to ask if you would accept to go on a date with me…" Takeuchi told Ryoma.

He looked hopefully to her. Ryoma calmly looked at him.

Fuji watched her.

_'It is true that Ryoma is more composed and more feminine than before in her behaviours and way to be. She's not as reckless as she was before,'_ Fuji observed.

Usually, in this kind of situation, Ryoma will be like this:

"Urgh! Huh? What?!" She will be speeshless for a couple of minute, caught by surprise. "Who know what? I think something is wrong with your head. Maybe you should see a doctor. And a psy as well. Or better, take a couple of days off and see a doctor AND a psychologist. And euh… I have practice, so jaa nee!" And she will run away.

But not now. She really was different from before.

She no longer tensed when he appeared. It was as she was in peace with herself, as she finally accepted something that she refused to accept before. Sure, she still avoid to be near him, but she no longer ran away when she saw him. She will only look at him from afar, but won't come near him.

* * *

Flashback

"Usually, when a girl becomes like that, it's because she's in love…"

"Ochibi-chan must be in love with someone…"

"That would explain why she changes so much! Ochibi-chan is in love!"

End flashback

* * *

Fuji looked at them.

"I am sorry, Takeuchi-kun, but I already love someone else," Ryoma said to Takeuchi.

Fuji's heart clenched.

_'Ryoma…'_

"Aa so ka (1)…" Takeuchi sadely said. "Well… In that case, I wish good luck to you… Thank you for listenning to me anyway…" And he walked away, head down.

Ryoma looked at the boy, a little bit of sadness in her eyes. She didn't like hurting him, but she told him the true. That way, she hoped that he will give up on her. She don't want him to waist his hope on her and not searching for someone else. Rejecting him was the best thing to do. Ryoma closed her eyes momentary, then turned on her heels and walked away.

_'Will I be rejected like him if I tell her my feelings…__?'_ Fuji wondered.

He turned to watch her back.  
_  
'Ryoma is in love with someone… But who?'  
_

* * *

During lunch time, alone outside…

Fuji looked upon the sky, his eyes opened.

_'If she already loves someone, then I have no right to tell her my feelings. __If I confessed to her, she might rejected me. And __I might disturb her and make her feel uneasy too…'_

Silence.

_'I don't want to make her feel uneasy.__ So, it's better to not let her know me feelings for her…'_

Fuji sighed, his eyes sadden.

_'I should be happy for her because she finds someone special_…_ I should not let my selfishness takes over me and care only for my feelings… I must think of her too_…_'_

No one wanted the person they loved to suffer because of one's selfishness.

_'Who ever he is, he sure is a lucky guy…' _

Fuji clutched his fists and closed his eyes in pain.

_'I wish I was at his place…' _Fuji thought, a tear running down his face.

* * *

(1) so ka: is that the case.

A/N: I know it's short. But I really had a hard time to put it up. That's also why I didn't post it at the usual timing of Monday morning.

I don't know how and why, but the chapter 36 and 37 are really hard to built up. Chapter 36 and 37 involved anger and I'm not very good dealing with these kinds of feeling.

Arararara (whirlpool eyes), I'm so happy I was able to make something up. My brain is melting now!

Anyway, chapter 37 for tomorrow!


	37. Two Travellers and a Bridge

From last time…

_'If she already loves someone, then I have no right to tell her my feelings. __If I confessed to her, she might rejected me. And __I might disturb her and make her feel uneasy too…'_

_'I don't want to make her feel uneasy.__ So, it's better to not let her know me feelings for her…'_

_'I should be happy for her because she finds someone special_…_ I should not let my selfishness takes over me and care only for my feelings… I must think of her too_…_'_

_'Who ever he is, he sure is a lucky guy…' _

_'I wish I was at his place…'_

* * *

But now, Fuji cannot bear thinking in that way anymore. He cannot bear the thinking that Ryoma loved someone and that 'someone' was not _him_. He can't no longer pretend that he can let her go to someone else without interfering in between.

_'Ryoma, if you must think about someone, then it must be me, and ME alone!'_

He stood up and went to search for her.

* * *

Ryoma stood in the tennis court, at the exact place where everything was caused, where everything started.

This was where she had her first match with Fuji-senpai.

This was the place where she first paid attention to him because of his amazing tennis skills.

This was where she had the rematch with him, where she lost to him and she ended up at his house because of her pride.

This was place was the cause to why Fuji-senpai found out that she was a girl.

This was the place from where everything brought her to fall for Fuji-senpai.

_'This is the place where everything started from that day…'_

Now, what will happen in the future?

* * *

Flashback

"Chibisuke, have you told Fuji about your feelings for him yet?" Ryoga asked.

Ryoma squirmed.

"Hmm… No… Not yet…"

"Why haven't you, Ryoma?" her mother asked.

"I… I… I am scared that I might hurt him… Maybe he don't like me, so maybe he will reject my me…"

The room felt in silence. Ryoga blinked twice at her. His not-so-feminine-and-way-too-cocky-for-her-own-good-tomboyish little sister was actually scared of something?! The world must be running upside down. Rinko, who was going to put a rice bowl in front of Ryoma, stopped in midway. Nanako stopped stirring the miso soup. Nanjiro froze and pulled down his newspaper. They all looked at her.

Silence.

Nanjiro fold his newspaper, put it aside and stood up. He crossed the room and sat next to Rinko, in front of Ryoma. He cleared his throat.

"Ryoma, let me tell you a story," he started.

* * *

Two people travelled together to the same village and took the same road. They came to a river. There was a bridge to cross the river, but the bridge was in a very bad shape. It looked like it will crumble down at any moment.

The first traveller said:

"I don't want to go on this bridge. It looks too dangerous. I might fall into the river. I prefer to search around to find a safer way to cross the river. There must be someone with a boat to cross the river around. I will search for him." And he left.

The second traveller staid in the front of the bridge.

He told himself:

"It's true. The bridge looks very dangerous to cross on. Like he said, I might fall into the river. But it's the end of the afternoon. I prefer to arrive to the village before the sunset rather than facing robbers."

And he stepped on the bridge.

Many times, he almost felt in the river. He was very scared and frightened. But bless his courage, he succeed to cross the bridge and arrived to the village just in time to see the sunsetting down. He reached his goal faster than the other traveller, a more harder way but yet a faster way.

As for the first traveller, we don't know what happen to him. Did he find another way to cross the bridge? Did he find someone to help him crossing the river? Or did he encounter robbers? We don't know.

The moral of this story. Between two bad fortunes, two harms, choose the one one that hurt the most. The pain will be harder to bear but it will ceased faster.

When in life you encounter difficul situations, it's better to confront them the way they are instead of trying to bypass them. Maybe bypassing will be a safer way, but sometime you don't know when you will reach your goal. Maybe it will takes you much much more times than you first expected. And you don't know what other news problems will raise by between the time.

Sometimes, even after you finally bypassed over the problem and reached your destination, you realized that you were too late. Someone else already reached the goal before you and you missed a great opportunity in your life.

* * *

"Ryoma, tell Fuji your feelings for him now. Don't let your doubts and your worries to be rejected stop you from confessing to him. Don't miss the opportunity when you still have the chance to meet him so often. Once he graduates, you won't be able to see him anymore and you will miss the chance to tell him your feelings. And considering that I'm talking about a tensai and a future member of the elite of the society, others girls be aiming at him, as well as greedy mothers hunting a good husband for their daugthers. In case he rejects your feelings, at least you will know what he thinks about you. It's better that than never know his answer and live in the uncertainty forever," Nanjiro finished.

Ryoma was surprised. This is the first time she saw her father talking to her in such a serious mood.

She reflected a moment of his words.

Her father was right. While she can see Fuji-senpai almost everyday, she should use the opportunity. Once he will graduate, it will be difficult to meet him everyday. If she must be rejected, then at least she tried and got his answer. If she don't tell him, she will still be living with this uncertainty.

"Hai, I will tell Fuji-senpai my feelings for him."

Nanjiro, Rinko, Ryoga and Nanako smiled at her.

"That's the way, Chibisuke!" Ryoga messed her hair. "Hehehehe!"

"Argh! Hanase (1)!" Ryoma yelled. Her parents and Nanako laughed.

"Meow!" Karupin meowed happily.

"Then, shall we start supper?" Rinko said.

End flashback

* * *

Ryoma closed her eyes, remembering her father's words.

_'Hai, I will tell Fuji-senpai my feelings for him,' _Ryoma remembered.

Suddenly, she felt something falling from the sky felt on her face. She opened her eyes.

"Huh? Rain…?" Indeed, it was starting to rain. "I better go back home before it gets worst."

She turned on her heels.

_Boom! _Thunder stroked, blinding her.

"Ah!"

_Boom!_

The thunder stroked again to reveal someone standing in front of her.

"Fu… Fuji-senpai…"

* * *

(1) hanase: let me go.


	38. Inside Storm and Outside Storm

A/N: I thought I couldn't post this chapter because I couldn't login yesterday. I haven't finish describing Ryoma's feelings and the last part of the chapter yet. That's why I couldn't post it at the usual time hour in the morning. But here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

From last time…

Ryoma closed her eyes, remembering his father's words.

_'Hai, I will tell Fuji-senpai my feelings for him,' _Ryoma remembered.

Suddenly, she felt something falling from the sky felt on her face. She opened her eyes.

"Rain…?" Indeed, it was starting to rain. "I better go back home before it gets worst."

She turned on her heels.

_Boom!_ Thunder striked.

"Ah!"

_Boom!_

The thunder strikes to reveal someone standing in front of her.

"Fu… Fuji-senpai…"

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

The weather turned to the worst as the rain felt hard on them. This rain was the same as the day she had her first match with Fuji.

Like that time, Fuji's eyes were opened, but they hold another expression. They were kind of angry. And he wasn't smiling nor smirking like that rainy day before.

"Ryoma…" He walked and stopped in front of her.

"Fuji-… senpai…?"

"Ryoma…" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Fuji-senpai…?!"

BOOM!

The sky showered.

"Fuji-senpai, it's raining… Maybe we should…"

"Ryoma…" Fuji interrupted her. His cerulean eyes looked down into her golden orbs.

Ryoma was dumbstruck. There was an expression in his eyes that made her shudder. She knew Fuji-senpai's eyes are an unsual color, a mesmerizing cerulean blue. She often be dragged to him by his eyes. But she never knew they can be so beautiful. She never knew that his eyes can make her feel like being enveloped in a strange yet wonderful feeling.

"Fuji-… senpai…?!" she trailed softly.

Fuji searched.

He searched.

He searched in her eyes.

In her eyes…

"Ryoma…"

He searched in her eyes the answer.

Ryoma frowned but don't turned away nor closed her eyes.

"Ryoma… who is it that you always think about…?" he asked.

"Huh?!"

"Who is it…?"

"Who is it… what?"

"Ryoma, you're in love…"

Her eyes widened.

_Brooom boooooooooooooom!_

She was now wet, completely wet. And so he was. But it didn't occur to them. Her mind was struck by something else.

_'What…__?! How did he know? How come…?!__' _Ryoma panicked.

Fuji released her shoulders, but used his two hands to cup her face. He pulled her face closer to his so he could search deeper in her eyes.

"How… How did you kn-…" Ryoma stopped.

She told her father, her mother, her brother and her cousin that she will tell Fuji-senpai her feelings, but she didn't visualize the possibility that he already noticed. She didn't see it coming. Now she was scared. She didn't prepare herself to face this situation. She was ready to cross the bridge, but she didn't think that the bridge would come to her by itself (A/N: Reference to the story Nanjiro told her. See the last chapter if you don't understand what I mean).

"Ryoma, you're in love… Who is it…?" Fuji asked again.

"Euh…" She couldn't answer.

"Who is it…?"

"Euh… It's…"

"Who is it that you're always thinking about? Who is that person who hold your heart in his hands? Is it Yukimura?"

"Ehh?!"

"…Or is it… Atobe…?"

"Huh?!" She gasped.

_'What makes him think that I…?!'_

"Ryoma…" Fuji leaned and whispered in her ear. "Ryoma… If you must be thinking about someone…" Fuji said slowly. His warm breath inside her ear made her shiver. "…If you must be thinking about someone… Then this person must be me! And me only!" The last sentence was said in a harsh voice.

Ryoma didn't have time to react.

"Hmnn!"

Fuji covered her mouth with his.

By instinct, she tried to push him away but Fuji wouldn't let her. Without releasing her, he swung his left arm to her waist and pulled her closer to him. With his right hand, he forced her to open her mouth wider so he could gain access inside, deepen his kisses.

Fuji let himself be carried by his emotions. The shock when he discovered that he loved her, the joy to be near her, the sadness when she avoided him, the pain when he saw her with Atobe, the jealousy when Yukimura kissed her, the fear to be rejected if he confessed like that Takeuchi Kouki, the despair when he resign himself to let her ignoring his feelings for her, the anger when he was certain that she loved someone else, and again the despair when he understood that he cannot bear the thinking that her heart already belongs to someone else other than him. Everything, every emotions, he poured them all in his kisses. He can no longer keep under lock his feelings for her. They overflew every fragments of his body and his mind. The love he had for her, the love that he shut inside him, everything thing spurted out and overwhelmed him.

_'Ryoma…'_

* * *

Ryoma was scared. There were all kinds of strange emotions that was invading her, all kinds of foreign feelings. It was like her heart would burst out of her chest because it was beating so fast and so loudly. There was also a painful feeling in her abdomen. Plus, this wasn't the usual Fuji-senpai she knew. He wasn't the easy going and nice person she met everyday. Today, he was harsh and rough, as if he was in conflicted with himself. Yet, he don't hurt her. She was frightened by this strange behaviour of his. She was scared, really scared. She tried desperately to push Fuji away so she could escape from these strange feelings. But he swung his arm around her waist to keep her against him while he kept assaulting her lips.

_'Someone help me please…'_ she desperately prayed. The fear she felt weaken her as her body start shaking, her legs threatening to give up supporting her.

Upon feeling the change in her, Fuji snapped out of his mind and stopped.

_'What am I doing…? I… I'm almost…'_

His jealousy and despair blinded him, once again (A/N: See the chapter 14, when Fuji was remembering his match with Kirihara). And this time again, it was Ryoma who waken him.

"Ryoma… Forgive me…" he whispered.

But she didn't hear him.

She was shivering like a leaf in the wind in his arms.

He softened.

And he kissed her again, but tenderly this time.

* * *

_'Hum…? Fu-_… _Fuji-senpai…?'_

He was different now. He was back to the way he used to be. He was soft and tender. His kisses hold other emotions. They were kind and sweet now. They made her shiver in delight this time.

Little by little, there was a warm and wonderful feeling raising inside her. It felt like she was… loved… That was right. Loved… She felt like she was loved by him… But she wasn't sure of it. This was only her impressions. Who said it was that way that he felt too?

But nonetheless, she surrendered to him.

She enjoyed being kissed by him. She let him nibbed her lips and opened her mouth wider so he could enter inside, which he immediately did.

Soon, she start to moan against him. She leaned more in his embrace. Her hands, resting on his chest, clutched on his wet clothes. She even tried to return his kissed. Shyly first, then more boldly after.

Feeling that she was no longer resisting against him, Fuji enveloped his two arms around her. More then that, he was overjoyed that she returning his kisses, even if they were very in-experimented. It was sweet and adorable from her. She was such a loving girl.

_'Ryoma…'_

_'Fuji-senpai…'_

As time went on, they forgot about everything. Fuji forgot his jealousy and pain. Ryoma, her fears and uncertainty. They forgot about the rain that was pouring hard down on them. They forgot that they were now completely wet. They weren't even aware of the coldness of the rain because they kept each other warm. They felt like they were alone in a dreamy magical world. They were transcended alone into the universe, with the stars the only witnesses of their love.

* * *

After a certain time, the rain start to calm down. It was this kind of sudden and heavy rain that caught you without any prevision. It was the kind of rain which end without preventing you either. The sun came out and shined over the two entwined people on Seishun Gakuen tennis court.

After long after, they slowly separated from each other. Fuji kept his arms around her. She rested against his chest as he caressed her hair.

"Ryoma…"

"Fuji-senpai…"

"Ryoma, I'm sorry that I assaulted you like that, but I don't regret it… " Fuji said in a deep voice. "I couldn't bear it… I couldn't bear the thinking that you were loving someone else… That someone already have your heart while I haven't yet told you about my feelings for you…"

Ryoma's eyed widened.

_'What?!_ _Don't tell me that Fuji-senpai…'_

"Ryoma… I love you…" he whispered as he buried his face in her neck.

Ryoma froze.

This wasn't expected. She loved him, but she didn't think nor hope that he can love her back. Nor could she imagined that he would tell her his answer even before she confessed to him. Nothing happened as she thought they would.

But she felt so happy upon hearing his words.

"I love you… Ryoma…" Fuji repeated tenderly as he trailed up his lips to her forehead and kissed it.

Ryoma shivered.

"It… it was you…" Ryoma said slowly.

"Huh?" Fuji looked down at her.

"It was you, the person I was always thinking about…" She stopped momentary. "The person whom I'm in love with…" she finished in a soft voice.

Fuji opened his eyes, not believing what he heard, thinking that he was day dreaming. But the expression on her face proove that it was the reality.

"Ryo-…"

He tightened her hold around her.

"Oupffffffffff!"

Just like Kikumaru when he glomped her. But Fuji's hold felt different. She felt peaceful in his arms. She felt as within his arms, nothing bad would happen to her. It was the perfect refuge and comfort against all the sadness and the pain in the world.

"Ryoma… Ryoma…" Fuji repeated her name, his voice entwined with joy and happiness. A tear trailed his face, followed by others.

Feeling the warm liquid against her skin, Ryoma tensed, worried. Did she hurt him? Should she have better not telling him her feelings?

"Fu-…Fuji-senpai… Did… Did I hurt you…?" Ryoma asked, her voice trembling.

Surprised by her question, he looked at her. She was scared that she actually hurting him. She was ready to cry, tears threatening to escape.

Seeing that, Fuji smiled. With his thumb, his wiped her tears in the corner of her eyes.

"No Ryoma… You didn't hurt me. I'm just happy, very happy…" He nuzzled his face against her. "I love you too, Ryoma…"

Ryoma relaxed, then smiled.

"Fuji-senpai… I love you too…"

They stood like that in silence, enjoying being in each other's arms.

But after a certain time, Ryoma spoke again.

"Fuji-senpai."

"Nani (1)?"

"We are wet!"

Chuckle. Same old Ryoma. Even in a situation like that, her logical mind still worked.

"Why do you have to keep us outside under the rain? Couldn't you chose a more better place? Somewhere undercover for example?"

Chuckle again.

"Then come with me. Let's get ourselves dry."

And he pulled her to him as she stumbled in his arms.

"Ah!"

Under the bright shiny sun, the two newly discovered lovers walked hand in hand, their smile brighter than the sun, locked in each other's eyes.

* * *

(1) nani: what.


	39. The Sun After the Storm

It was a nice and sunny day of spring. Birds were chirping happily outside. Sakura petals were raining everywhere on the ground of Seishun Gakuen, giving to any viewers a beautiful sigh to contemplate. All the student of Seishun Gakuen were outside, enjoying their last day at school together.

Today was a special day. For the freshmen and the sophomores, they finished a school year. For the seniors, they received their diploma. They graduated and will now follow a new path to their future. The first year and the second year asked their male senpais their button as a good luck charm. Some people received a button symbolizing friendship, some from a more special meaning…

This year, the valedictorian speech of Seishun Gakuen was made by the honored future student to Todai, Tezuka Kunimitsu. It was speech fulled of fierce pride which enlightened all the graduated students, just as expected from a captain. Can you imagine Fuji Syuusuke doing the valedictorian? He will likely chuckled, then said:

"Jaa, ganbatte nee! (1)". Chuckled again, then calmly stepped down the stage as if nothing special happened. It will be a too strange valedictorian speech! Thus, Tezuka was appointed!

"Omedetou (2), senpai-tachi!" Momoshiro said to Tezuka, Ooishi, Kikumaru, Inui, who were holding their diploma. Kikumaru was beaming with proud while the other were more modest. Though their eyes showed pride too.

"Nhe hehehehe! Arigatou (3), Momo!" Kikumaru said, grinning all his teeth.

"Fssssssssssh! Omedetou…"

"Arigatou, futari-tomo!" Ooishi said.

"Mnn," Tezuka nodded.

"Ha ha ha…" Kawamura laughed shyly, a hand behind his head. Kikumaru, who was holding Kawamura's diploma - to keep him from burning in the ceremony hall - gave it back to him. "MOERUZE! I'M BURNING! ARIGATOU MOMO, MAMUSHI!" All the people around look at their group, laughing at them.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Yabe!" Kikumaru changed idea. He withdrew the diploma from Kawamura's hands.

"Ah." Burning mode switched off. They are going to celebrate later at Kawamura's sushi shop later, so Kikumaru will hand Kawamura's diploma to his father.

"Piouffff!" Kikumaru said. "Ara? Where are Fujiko and Ochibi-chan?"

"Oh! That's right! I haven't see them," Momoshiro said. "Mamushi, do you know where they are?"

"Fsssssssssh! No," Kaidoh said. They looked around to search for the two missing people.

* * *

Meanwhile, under a sakura tree…

"Omedetou, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said as she looked up to Fuji.

"Thank you, Ryoma," he said softly, his gentle eyes glancing down at her. "Here, take this." He put something in her hands. Ryoma look in her palm to see a button of his uniform. And it was the first button. The first year and the second year asked their male senpais their button as a good luck charm. Some people received a button symbolizing friendship, some from a more special meaning… The first button was the most special one, meaning that the person who received it was very very special to the giver. And when the button was given before it was asked, the value of its meaning was twice deeper. Ryoma widened her eyes and she grew in a wide smile, happiness filling her heart. She smiled brightly and closed her hands over the small round and golden button.

"Arigatou, senpai… I shall cherish it all my life," Ryoma said.

"Call me Syuusuke," Fuji said.

"Arigatou Syu-…" she hesitated, not used to call him by his first name. Then tried again. "Arigatou… Syuusuke…" she said softly his name. Fuji smiled and gathered her in his arms. She snuggled her face in his chest, sighing happily.

"I love you, Ryoma…"

"I love you too… Syuusuke…" They stood immobilized like that, under the sakura tree with the pink petals rain around them. After a moment, Fuji took her chin and tilted her head so their eyes met. Slowly, he ascended his lips and closed them over hers.

* * *

Behind a bush nearby…

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru exclaimed, eyes wide opened so they won't miss anything. Ooishi and Kaido blushed. Kawamura blinked. Tezuka didn't say anything. It was already humiliating to be dragged in for a peeping show by Kikumaru, so undignified for a buchou. Tezuka sighed.

"Nhe hehehehe! Ii data…" Scribble scribble scribble. "Just as I expected from Fuji for Echizen…"

"Ah! Inui, you knew it for the two of them?" Kawamura asked. Inui glasses twinkled as he smirked.

_'Hehehehehe… Fuji, finally I have something good to blackmail you now! Hahahaha!'_ Inui laughed inside. Just Ryoma as stated before, Inui was becoming more and more like a sadist, just like Fuji.

"You're not thinking about trying to blackmail me, aren't you, Inui?" a soft voice spoke.

_'What?' _Inui panicked. He looked up from his notebook to see a smiling Fuji with his eyes closed. But their was something about his smile… Inui gulped.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru yelled.

"When did you come here?" they hastily asked, a hand clutching their heart. Fuji chuckled.

"Senpai-tachi, you were peeping!" Ryoma yelled. Kikumaru and Momo looked at each other. Then, they grinned sheepishly.

"Nhi hihihihi…"

"Wha… What did you see…?" Ryoma asked meekly, embarassed, a little bit red. They grinned wider and moved to stand on each side of her. Momoshiro on her right, Kikumaru on her left. They slung their arms on her shoulders.

"Nhe hehehehe… Echizen, you're still so young! Ah… Youthfulness…" he sighed. "Hmm hmm. It's good to be young! Nhe hehehehe!" Momoshiro said, nodding his head repeatedly.

"Huh?" She looked at him, dumbfounded by what he meant.

"Ochibi-chan, mada mada dane! You still have a lot of works to do!" Kikumaru quoted her catch phrase, tsking his finger.

"Huh?" Now, she was looking at Kikumaru. And they kept teasing her like that, no matter how much Ooishi and Kawamura tried to stop them.

"Saa, Inui. Would you mind giving me that digital camera of yours?" Fuji _nicely_ asked the data collector, with a very _nice_ smile, _waaaaaaaaay_ too nice to be truely nice. Fuji opened his eyes to reveal his (menacing) cerulean orbs. Inui gulped.

"Aa… Aa…" With trembling hands, Inui handed out his digital photo camera. Fuji withdrew the midi disk.

"Thank you. It's very wise from you. I shall keep this disk," Fuji said as he gave back the empty camera. Fuji turned over to Ryoma, who was still suffering from Kikumaru's and Momoshiro's teasing.

"Saa, why don't we go to Kawamura's now?" Fuji proposed.

"Yo! Iko iko (5)!" Kikumaru said, his right fist in the air, releasing Ryoma from his glomp.

"Sushi sushi! Here we come! Yeaaaaaaaaah!" Momoshiro joined him, forgetting his headlock on the girl.

_'Safe!'_ Ryoma happily thought as she escaped from them.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai!"

_'She still not use to call me by my first name,'_ Fuji chuckled. _'I will have to work on it.'_

When she was next to him, Fuji snaked an arm around her waist, making her blushed furiously.

"Fuji-senpai, we are in public. Can you refrain yourself from showing off with me?" she whispered to him. Fuji chuckled.

"Then, does it mean that I can go overboard with you when we will be alone tonight?" Fuji said LOUDLY, so everyone around can hear. And as Fuji hoped, people switched their attention to them.

"WHAT?"

"I will walk you home tonight, after the party." He put a finger on his chin, pretending to think. "After all, your mother told me to come back visiting again. I don't think she will mind if I stay over night. Hmmmmm… Ryoma, do you think that your cat Karupin would mind if I took his place in your bed?"

"_WHAT THE HECK?_" Ryoma yelped, turnning completely red.

"Oooooooooh!" She heard Momoshiro and Kikumaru exclaimed behind her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Fuji's and Ryoma's fan club squealed in delight.

"After all, today is my special day. I received my graduation diploma. I deserve something special, like a special dessert. Ryo-chan, can I have you as my dessert tonight?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fan girls squealings again, wild, pink hearts flying in the air.

"URGH!" That was more than Ryoma can handle.

"I have to make you mine in **_all the meanings_** of the term, Ryo-chan.

"**_Ooooooooooooooooh!_**" Momoshiro and Kikumaru chorused again, with a couple of other people added in.

"Otherwise, maybe some guys will try to steal you away from me once I left," Fuji sighed. "Ah la la. If that happen, it will be terrible for them. I'm worry that I might turn into a serial murder in order to keep you all alone to myself."

"Ack!" Ryoma was completely red now from the head to the toe.

"Kikumaru told me about that time when you helped Kirihara in his English homework (A/N: See chapter 28). How about we have a trip to Fuji mountain this week-end, just you and me alone?" She was white now.

"FUJI-SENPAI, WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ryoma yelled at the top of her lunges. Fuji chuckled. But the message was clear. Even if he graduated, Ryoma was still his. Which meant, for all the guys who have any kind of intentions toward her, hands off! She was his property. And if someone wanted to stay alive and see the sunrise of the next day, they better not try anything. Otherwise, they will meet the wrath of a reputed sadist. Fuji chukcled again and he pulled her to him.

"Maa maa, calm down. Let's go now, Ry-o-chan!" he said in her ear. And he licked her ear shell.

"**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_**"

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" The fan girls went wild again.

_'Urgh! Damn it! I forgot. He is still a sadist. How did I end up with a sadist?'_ Ryoma wondered as she suffered Fuji's display of affections in public. And he continued like that all the way to Kawamura's sushi bar.

* * *

That night, in Inui's house…

_'Hehehehe!'_ Inui maniacally laughed as he withdrew something from his bag. He took out from his bag a digital video camera.

_'Fuji, you may have my memory pictures card, but I still have this baby…' _Inui opened his digital video to withdraw its disk.

_'Ara…?'_ He searched again. _'Ah!'_

No, nothing. The disk was not there either. There was only an empty space. Inui sighed.

"As expect from a tensai… He got me again…"

* * *

In Fuji's house…

"Call me Syuusuke," Fuji said.

"Arigatou Syu-…" she hesitated, not used to call him by his first name. Then tried again. "Arigatou… Syuusuke…" she said softly his name. Fuji smiled and gathered her in his arms. She snuggled her face in his chest, sighing happily.

"I love you, Ryoma…"

"I love you too… Syuusuke…" They stood immobilized like that, under the sakura tree with the pink petal rain around them. After a moment, Fuji took her chin and tilted her head so their eyes met. Slowly, he ascended his lips and closed them over hers.

''Hmm…" Fuji smiled as he watched the content of Inui's video camera mini disk. "Inui got the perfect filming angle," Fuji said, chuckling. "This is a wonderful memory to be kept…" He took on of the many pictures on the desk, the one on which he was hugging Ryoma. They were smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Fuji's eyes soften.

"Nee, Ryoma…"

_**The End**_

* * *

(1) ganbatte nee: good luck, literally "Courage!" or "Don't give up!";

(2) omedetou: congratulations;

(3) arigatou: thank you;

(4) mada mada dane: it is not yet;

(5) iko: from the verb "iku", which means "(to) go", equivalent to "Let's go!".

A/N: Just to let you know, there will be an epilogue. For next time!


	40. Epilogue

A/N: Piouff! Finally finished! I'm sorry for the long waiting time, but this epilogue was harder to do than I expected. But here it is. So,

Enjoy!

* * *

They scurried to the corner of the hall way.

A glimpse to the right. No one.

A glimpse to the left. No one too.

Safe.

The hall way was completely deserted. They snickered. And the two five years old chestnut heads scurried away, happy that they succeed their mischievous. Suddenly, a roar was heard in the whole house.

"_**HIKARI! HIKARU! COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!!**_"

"Yabe! Kaa-san already found out!" Hikaru said to his older twin.

"Let's get away!" Hikari said. And they ran faster. But someone walked calmly out of the other way of the hall, blocking their way. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" They stopped just in time so they won't bump into their eldest brother, Kyuu, ten years old.

"Hikari, Hikaru, where do you think you are going like this? Kaa-san is calling you," Kyuu, said.

"Kyuu-niisan…" they trailed off.

"Hikari! Hikaru! Come here **_NOW_**!!" their mother yelled as she appeared in the way.

"Kaa-san!!" Hikari and Hikaru panicked. Okay, their mother was angry, very very angry.

"I told you two not to get near you little sister until your father return back home!" she roared. "What have you done do to her?"

"Maa maa, kaa-san, calm down," Ryuu, the second boy of the family, nine, said as he walked in the living room. "Rin is alright, so don't worry. Nee Rin-chan?" he talked to the baby girl he was holding in his arms.

"Yiah!" Rin, the youngest and the only girl of the five children, chirped as she danced her chubby legs and arms in the air. Ryuu chuckled.

"Ryuu…" his mother twitched her eyebrow. Sometime, she wondered if it was a good thing that he was so alike of his father. He was - there is no other way to describe it - the exact copy of his father, the younger version of her husband. Not only his spitting image, but also in his behaviours.

"Ryoma, what is happening?" her husband asked as he entered.

"Ah! Otou-san, okaeri," Kyuu greeted his father.

"Okaeri, otou-san," Ryuu said.

"Tadaima."

"Yiah! Hi-i-i-i aa aaaah!" Rin greeted him with a huge smile, holding out her arms to him.

"Tadaima, Rin," their father said, smiling. He took Rin in his arms and hopped her in the air. The little girl squealed in delight, laughing.

"Yiaaah hahahahaha!"

Her father brought her down and kissed her pink and round cheek. She happily snuggled against his warm chest.

"Tou-san! Save us!" Hikari and Hikaru scurried to hide behind their father's legs, in hope they can escape from their mother's wrath.

"Syuusuke! Hand them over to me!" Ryoma ordered.

"Huh?" Syuusuke looked down to the twins, who were clutching their hands firmly on his pants. "What have you two done again?"

The twins looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"We did nothing wrong!" they said together. Syuusuke saw Kyuu sighed. Basically, it meant that the twins played some pranks again. Ryuu chuckled. Which meant Ryuu knew that the twins planned something mischievous and probably didn't try anything to stop them. So alike him. Syuusuke laughed inside. Ryoma saw her husband chuckled.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma said in a threatening tone. Syuusuke coughed. He bent down to the level of the twins, Rin still in his arms.

"Hikari, Hikaru, what did you do?" he asked. The twins bite their lips.

"Ahmm… Ahmm… Rin ate an ice cream… A chocolate ice cream…" Hikari started.

"And she was dirty…" Hikaru continued.

"Her clothes were all stained…" Hikari talk again.

"And before going to jii-san…"

"We wanted to clean her…"

"And change her clothes…"

The twins finished explaining. Syuusuke looked at his little girl. Rin looked up at him with her huge eyes and grew a wider smile. She still have a chocolate stain on her right cheek, but her dress - one of they many gifts from her aunt Yumiko - wasn't stained. One button of the yellow and white dress wasn't correctly put because the twins clothed her too fast.

"Guguuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuh!" Rin squealed and she took her father's necktie to put it in her mouth, chewing it.

Ever since Rin made her first teeth, she discovered the joy of exploring the world of the taste. Everything in the reach of her shorts members, without exception, will unmistakenly end up in her mouth - edible or not. Syuusuke chuckled as he gently removed his necktie from her grip. He looked to the twins.

"Who gave her the chocolate ice cream?" Syuusuke asked. The twins lowered their head.

"We did…" they answered.

"Aha!" Ryoma exclaimed, her arms crossed over her chest, her foot stamping the floor.

"But she was biting my finger," Hikaru said.

"And she was holding my pants and wouldn't let me go," Hikari said.

"So we thought if we gave her something else, she would let us go."

"So I gave her my ice cream," Hikari finished.

It was true what they said. Rin may be a baby, but when she decided to grip something, it was pretty hard to remove it from her tiny hands. And once she bite into something, she bite hard. That was why they must always be careful of her surrounding, never leaving anything dangerous around her.

"That's why I told you two not to get near her when your father and I are not around!" Ryoma said.

After that the twins fed Rin the ice cream, she was a mess. They hastily cleaned her and change her before their mother return in the room. Hikari took a wet clothe and washed her while Hikaru searched for cleaned clothes. But Hikari spilled water all the way from the bathroom to the baby room. As for Hikaru, he put a mess in Rin's drawer. Her socks, her hats, her bibs, her pants, her bodysuits, her dresses were all over the place. He tried to find a dress similar to the one Rin was wearing so their mother wouldn't see the difference - or so they hoped. They tried to clean the room after, but it seemed that their mother knew what they did anyway.

But Ryoma was mad for another reason and Syuusuke knew what. He patienly explained to the twins.

"Hikari, Hikaru, what you did could have harm your little sister. Rin is still too young to be fed with ice cream. She cannot yet drink nor eat anything made from cow milk now. She can becomes seriously sick, you know." Hikari and Hikaru immediately regret what they did. They only meant to share with her their favorite dessert, not to make her be sick. "The same goes for you, Kyuu, Ryuu," Syuusuke continued. "You knew what the twins planned to do, yet you didn't stop them. Being the elders, you should give a better example to your younger brothers," Syuusuke said.

"Hai, otou-san," Kyuu and Ryuu obediently said.

"Rin, we are sorry," Ryuu said as he kissed her cheek. Kyuu nodded to her.

"Yiaaah!" Rin squealed. She don't understand that happen, but she liked to be kissed.

"Rin, we are sorry!!" they twins wailed to her. "Don't be sick!" Hikaru added. And they cried and squeezed her in their arms.

"Yiah hahaha!" Rin giggled again, agitating happily her arms to her big brothers.

"You forgive us!" Hikari happily said. Their tears magically disappeared and they hugged her.

"We love you Rin!"

"A-a-a ha ha! Yiiiiiiaaaaaaaaah ha ha!" Rin giggled because their hugs tickled her.

Syuusuke chuckled. He left the baby in her big brothers' care and came to his wife.

"Tadaima, Ryoma," he said as he took her in his arms, kissing her.

"Okaeri, anata," Ryom softly said. She leaned on his chest. "Thank you, for explaining to them."

"They didn't know they were doing wrong," Syuusuke said as he caressed her hair, long to her waist now.

"I know… It's just that I was verry worried for Rin…"

"It's alright now…"

The twins ran to them.

"Kaa-san, we are sorry!" they chorused, sincere repenting expression on their face. Smiling, Ryoma bend down and kissed their forehead.

"It's alright. I forgive you," she said.

Their expression brightened.

"Arigatou, kaa-san!"

"Now, get ready. We must leave for ojii-san now!" Fuji said.

"Hai!" And they ran up to their bedroom.

"We will be going to, otou-san, okaa-san," Kyuu said as Ryuu gave Rin to his mother. Syuusuke nodded and they left.

* * *

There was a little party at Atobe's mansion for friends and family. For the Fuji family, it was to introduce Ryoma's last child to her godparents.

"Ohayou, ojii-san, ohayou obaa-san!" the Fuji boys bowed to their grand-father and grand-mother.

"Hmn!" Nanjiro nodded approvingly to them.

"Ohayou, anata-tachi," Rinko greeted, smiling warmly to them. "No go and greet Yoshi-jiisan and Ryoko-baasan."

"Hai!" And they left to search for the said people.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, ohayou," Syuusuke and Ryoma greeted.

"Syuusuke, Ryoma, oyahou," Rinko greeted them back while Nanjiro nodded to them. "And oyahou to you too, Rin-chan!" Rinko said to the baby as Ryoma put Rin in her grandmother's arms.

"Yiah a-aaaa-euh!" Rin squealed. Rinko giggled at her antics.

"Ah Ryo-chan, Syuusuke, here you are!" Ryoko said.

"Ojii-san, obaa-san, ohayou," Ryoma said. Syuusuke nodded to them.

"Ohayou, Ryoma, Syuusuke," Yoshi said.

"Ojii-san, obaa-san, this is Rin," Ryoma presented her daugther to her godparents. Ryoko took Rin in her arms.

"Ah Ryo-chan, she looks so much like you when you were a baby!" Ryoko told Ryoma. "Don't you think too, anata?" she asked her husband. Yoshi nodded. Ryoko tickled Rin's chin.

"Yiiii-hihihihi! Aaaaa-euuuuuuuuuh!" Rin giggled.

"Obaa-san, you shouldn't do that," Ryoma warned her godmother.

"Why is tha-…!"

_Ngap! _

Bite.

"Aie!"

"Obaa-san! Are you alright?" Ryoma panicked while Syuusuke tried to distract Rin so she let go of Ryoko's finger.

"I'm sorry, obaa-san. Rin tend to bite into anything within her reach," Ryoma fussily explained.

"We all bear her mark on our fingers," Rinko said, laughing behind her hand.

"Even Karupin got biten, on his tail!" Syuusuke added.

"When she first bites Nanjiro, it took over a week to heal!" Rinko said. Nanjiro grunted.

"It's not funny, Rinko!"

"Ah! So ka!" Ryoko giggled. "You're such a cute little one, Rin-chan!" Ryoko said as she took Rin in her arms, hopping her in the air.

"Hi-iiiiii-yiaaaaah!" Rin squealed.

"How old is she?" Ryoko asked.

"Six months," Ryoma answered.

"She looks to be an easy and joyful child," Yoshi said.

"Actually, when she was born, she wasn't crying. It was like she came into the world laughing. She rarely cry, only when it was necessary. She's a very joyful baby," Syuusuke said.

"Here, hold her too, anata," Ryoko said while giving Rin to Yoshi. Yoshi compleased to her. As he look into Rin's hypnotizingly charming face, he smiled. And, without realizing what he was doing, he tickled her chin.

_Ngap!_

Bite time two.

"Aie!" Yoshi yelped.

"Rin!" Ryoma exclaimed as she hastily try to remove Yoshi's finger from Rin's mouth.

"Huhuhuhu! You fell in her trap too, anata!" Ryoko laughed.

"Aah." He laughed too.

"Did the boys greet you yet?" Ryoma asked.

"They just did. And Kyuu left to greet Keigo and Himiko," Yoshi explained.

Keigo and his wife Himiko were Kyuu's godparents. It was Syuusuke's idea to choose them. Ryoma didn't understand why, she thought that he would choose Tezuka, his best friend, but she agreed to his choice anyway. But that was because she don't know what happen between Syuusuke and Keigo.

* * *

Flashback

When Ryoma wasn't around…

"Fuji, thank you… for choosing me as the godfather of your first child," Keigo told him. "It's a great honor for me and I will accept it. Thank you very much."

Fuji nodded to him.

Keigo and him went through the same path for loving Ryoma. However, it was Syuusuke who win Ryoma. Syuusuke understood Keigo's feelings. It was painful to love someone you cannot have. Thus, he choose Keigo as the godfather of his first child with Ryoma. It was the least he could do for Keigo.

End flashback

* * *

On the other hand, Atobe Himiko, her maiden name was Suzuki Himiko (A/N: See chapter 38, the first victim of Kiyama Mayuri) knew about her future husband's first love. He truthly told her himself everything. When they were engaged, he told her everything. He said that he don't want to hide anything from her, that he cannot forgot Ryoma. But, he will not let his feeling ruining their marriage and will be a good husband for her. After he finished, Himiko smiled and kissed his cheek and said: "Thank you for telling me everything. That's why I agree to marry you." And based on the trust they have for each other, they succeed to built up a happy family. They had a boy, Ryoshi, now eight, and a set of twins girls, Kaori and Aori, five.

"Syuusuke, Ryoma," Keigo came with his wife Himiko. Kabaji, Atobe's personal body guard, behind them.

"Kei, Himiko, Kabaji, ohayou," Ryoma and Syuusuke greeted.

"Usu!"

"Oyahou," Kei greeted them.

"How do you do?" Himiko politely asked, smiling at Ryoma.

"Very fine, thank you," Ryoma answered.

Himiko actually really likes Ryoma. The first time they met, Himiko was curious about the person who succeed to catch her husband's heart. And when they met, Himiko understood why and instantly liked Ryoma. They exchanged formalities for a while. Not seing Kyuu with them, Ryoma asked.

"Have you seen Kyuu?"

"We did. We leaf him with our children," Himiko said. "But let's talk a little bit before going to them," she proposed.

* * *

After what, Syuusuke and Ryoma left the Atobe to meet with their friends. It had been nearly ten years they haven't met all together because of their job and family. Now it was a great chance. While leaving their children to play together, they talked about their life the ten past years. Kawamura was still working for this father's sushi restaurant. Kikumaru worked in a normal restaurant, Marui in a cake and candy store. Jackal returned to Brazil. Ooishi became a doctor while Yukimura was a pediatrician. Yukimura has a special touch with the children. They loved him! Momoshiro and Kaido were salarymen. Tezuka and Sanada became lawyers. Yagyuu was a businessman in his father's company. Inui and Yanagi worked for a company which developed medicines. Niou was a engineer. Some were still single, some already have a wife and a bunch of kids. They had a good idea of everyone's story, but they haven't met the last Fuji girl.

"Hey… So this is Rin-chan huh? Kawaii!" Marui said as he bounced Rin in his arms.

"Yi yaaa hahaha!" Rin squealed.

"Hey! I want to hold her too!" Kirihara said.

"After. Let me play with her a little bit. Kuchi kuchi kuchi!" Marui tickled her chin.

"Hihihihi!" Rin giggled.

"Marui, you shouldn't do that!" Ryoma warned him.

"Ah? Why?"

_Ngap!_

"Itai!" Marui yelped.

"Oh!" Kirihara tried to help Marui.

_Ngap!_ Kirihara got bite too.

"Ite-tetetete!" Kirihara yelped, blowing on his red finger.

"So you fell into Chibichibi-chan's trap too, huh?" Kikumaru said.

"You got biten too?" Kirihara asked. Kikumaru, Ooishi, Momoshiro, Inui, Kaido, Kawamura showed their index finger. There was clearly baby teeth mark on them. Inui had two marks.

"Tezuka didn't got biten?" Niou asked because Tezuka wasn't showing his index.

"Hihihihihi!" Momoshiro snickered.

"Actually, Tezuka got biten twice," Kikumaru whispered. Tezuka's ear pricked and he grunted, a vein on his forehead. He heard Kikumaru.

"Ooooooh!" Niou and Marui exclaimed.

"Yagyuu got biten twice too," Yukimura said, chuckling.

"Yagyuu too? How come?" Momoshiro asked. Yukimura took Rin and made her bounced on his knees (and gave her a fast check up examination by the same time).

"Yiii hi-hiiiiiii yaaaah!" All the children adored doctor Yukimura, and Rin was no exception as she looked up at him with adoring huge eyes.

"Hmm? Probably she has something for people wearing glasses," Yukimura said to his goddaughter. "Nee Rin-chan?"

"Yiiiii hihihihi yiaaa! Aaaah euhhhhhhhhh!" Rin answered.

"Does she do that to everyone?" Marui asked.

"Up to now, no one escapes from her teeth," Syuusuke said.

"Is that true?" Kirihara thought a moment. "Have Sanada got biten yet?"

"Sanada? He haven't meet her yet," Yukimura said. Marui and Niou grinned.

"Yukimura, let me borrow Rin for a moment," Niou said.

"Euh? Okay, but what do you want to do with her?" Yukimaru asked as he put Rin in Niou's arms.

"Ha aaa euuuh aah?"

"Just to try something. I want to know if the mighty Sanada will be spared by Rin-chan's marking. We will be back lat-! (Bite) Aie!"

"Hahahaha!" Marui laughed and took Rin in his arms from Niou.

"Well, I bear her mark now," Niou said, frowning as he examined his finger.

"Hi-yiiii yaah!"

Syuusuke and Yukimura chuckled while Ryoma sighed.

"Well, see you later!" Marui said. Niou and him left to search for Sanada.

"But tell me, having five children must be hard. Why did you decide to have so much?" Kikumaru asked. Ryoma sighed and Fuji chuckled.

"At first, we decided to have maximum of two children, a boy and a girl," Syuusuke said.

"Syuusuke absolutely wanted a girl," Ryoma added.

"But after Kyuu, it was Ryuu," Syuusuke continued.

"I agreed to have another try to have a girl, but I can't believe that the third child turned out to be a pair of twins, and boy twins on the top of everything."

"So we decide to try again. And that's how we have Rin," Syuusuke happily finished.

"We? How come _we_? It was you who practically assaulted me every single day!" Ryoma accused him.

"Ooooooooooooh!" Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Kirihaa exclaimed.

"But Ryo-chan, it took a certain times before we have Rin. I don't understand why it took so long, considering the number of times we-…!" Ryoma covered his mouth, blushing.

"Shut up!"

"Ooooooooooooooh!"

Syuusuke removed her hand and chuckled.

"Say, Ryoma," Kirihara asked in a mischievous grinned. "Did you two went to Mount Fuji?" (A/N: See chapter 28). Ryoma became red again. She knew what Kirihara was implying.

"In fact, we did, many times. It was where we had the tw-…!" Syuusuke got interrupted by his wife's hand again.

"Shut up, I told you!" Ryoma said, red. Yukimura and Syuusuke chuckled while Kirihara, Kikumaru and Momoshiro snickered.

"Say, where are Niou and Marui? Have they found Sanada?" Kirihara asked.

"Speaking of the devil," Yagyuu pointed to a group of people who were coming to their way. Marui and Niou were laughing madly while Sanada, who was holding Rin, had a serious expression. Rin was squealing and giggling, tossing her arms and legs in the air.

"Yiaaaaa hahahahahahaa!"

"Oh! It seems like Sanada got biten too," Yukimura said.

"That's right! Hahahahaha! It was so funny to watch!" Niou said.

"You should have seen his face! It was priceless! Hahahahahaha!" Marui said.

"Ryoma, it's not good for a baby to put anything in its mouth. You should educate her more properly," Sanada commented as he gave Rin back her mother. Ryoma sighed as she took Rin. Syuusuke chuckled.

"Okaa-san, otou-san! Look who we found!" The twins came running to her, pulling their uncle with them. Hikari was pulling Ryoga's right hand, Hikaru, his left. Kyuu and Ryuu followed behind camly them. "Uncle Ryoga is back!"

Ryoga now worked as a delegate member of the Japan Sport Federation around the world, specifically in tennis sport. He often traveled from a place to another, but came back to visit his family in Japan when ever he got a chance.

"Yo! Chibisuke, Syuu!"

"Ryoga," Syuusuke greeted him.

"Aniki, I thought you wouldn't be back before next week," Ryoma said.

"Hehe! I finished my job earlier so I jumped in the first airplane. And beside, I want to see my only niece too!" He hopped Rin in the air - careful not to put his hand near her mouth, considering the number of times he got biten. "Hello Rin! Ryoga-jiisan is back just to see you! Isn't he a marvelous and wonderful uncle?"

"Hii yaaaaaaah! Ya hahahaha!"

Ryoga was still single, but he was thinking about settle himself down. He liked playing with his sister's children, so he thought about having a family himself.

"Ryoga-jiichan, did you bring us gifts?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"Hikaru!" Kyuu scowled him.

"But…" Hikari tried to explained, but a glare Kyuu shut him. Ryuu chuckled.

"Hahahahaha!" Ryoga laughed, patting the twins' head. "Yes, I brought you all something. You'll get them once we will be back home!" Ryoga winked to them.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Ryoga-jiisan! You're our favorite uncle!" the twins chorused.

"Hihihihihi! I got it! I got it! Now go and play with the others kids so I can talk with your parents!"

"Hai!" And the four boys left.

"So, how you guys are doing?" Ryoga asked as he took a chair and settled Rin on his laps.

They chatted a moment while having drinks and snacks.

After a certain times, Rin was starting to feel uneasy. She grimaced as she looked expectantly to her mother, waving her arms to Ryoma.

"Uuuuh! Uuuu uuuuuuuurgh!"

"Oh! I think Rin is hungry," Ryoga said as he handed Rin back to Ryoma. As expected, Rin immediately searched for her mother's breast.

"Excuse-us please. We will leave to feed Rin," Syuusuke said as he helped Ryoma up.

"Okay! See you later!"

* * *

In a guest room where they were left alone, Syuusuke helped Ryoma sitting down. When Ryoma was comfortable, he helped her removing her clothes so she could present to Rin a bosom full of milk.

"Here Rin," Ryoma softly whispered.

Rin immediately closed her mouth on the pink nipple and sucked on it. Syuusuke put an arm around Ryoma's shoulder, pulling her to him as he leaned to watch Rin having her meal. This was one of Syuusuke's most favorite moments, watching his wife feeding their child. No matter how many times he had watched it, with all the boys, he still find the spectacle wonderful. Syuusuke smiled as he watched Rin's happy face - she was having a very good meal. Without any reason, he kissed Ryoma's forehead.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked him, supscious. He smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," he said.

"Hum?" she raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Say, Ryoma, how about we give Rin a sister too?"

Ryoma frowned.

"Syuusuke, must I remind you that you're not the one bearing child?"

"But Ryoma, Rin would be lonely, being the only girl among four big brothers," Syuusuke said as his hand trailed up under her skirt while he nibbed her neck.

"Syuusuke, stop it! I'm feeding Rin!"

He chuckled but don't stop.

"Arrrrghh!! Stop it, you sexual harasser molester or I'll-… Hmmnnnn!"

He cut her in a deep kiss.

Even after so many years of marriage, he still outrageously flirt with her anywhere, everywhere and at any moments. And he always choose the worst timing to do it, when she cannot defend herself. Llike right now, her two arms were full with Rin. In the past he was, today he was still, and probably he will still continue to be a sadist for the years ahead.

But she loved him just the way he was.

After a certain time, Ryoma surrendered to his kisses as Rin felt asleep in her parents' embrace.

* * *

A/N: And with this, it's the last chapter of "Everything start from that day". I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction, thanks to your reviews. Thank you very much. Because some of you requested it, I will think about making a sequel. Probably, Rin will be the main character. This will be for the next time. So see you again!


End file.
